Os Novos Marotos 6 A Guerra de Oberon
by Kitai Black
Summary: Quando o passado atormenta o presente, tudo o que eles devem fazer é enfrentá-lo
1. Trailler

**QUANDO O DESTINO LHE CHAMA**

- O destino muitas vezes é inevitável... – Murmurou o loiro enquanto fitava a chuva pelo lado de fora da janela.

- Então temos de dar um jeito de driblá-lo não acha? – Danielle lhe sorria tocando-lhe o ombro com carinho. – Não importa se é o destino, a morte ou o mestre pokémon chamando, uma coisa que aprendi com Sirius é que sempre poderemos dar um jeito para vencê-lo.

**VOCÊ DEVE OUVIR**

- Como você pode ter feito isso com o Caios? Você o destruiu! Você tem noção? Por que você fez isso? Eu gostava de você! Eu acreditava em você! Por que Anne? – Kevin perguntava aflito segurando com força ás grades imundas da cela e encarando os olhos da garota com pesar.

- Talvez você jamais entenda, mas a grande verdade Kevin é que... – A morena erguia o queixo de maneira orgulhosa. – O mal pode ser a solução.

**E SEGUIR EM FRENTE**

- O passado será esquecido. – Jay estendia a mão para o loiro a sua frente.

- Então estamos de volta. – Caios sorrira de canto apertando a mão do moreno e logo o puxando para um abraço fraternal, só Merlim sabia a falta que havia sentido de seu melhor amigo.

**AS CRIANÇAS CRESCERAM**

- A verdade vai se tornar explicita... – Danielle semi-cerrava os olhos encarando a face do homem a sua frente. – E acredite, eu farei questão de publicar na primeira capa quando isso acontecer.

- Sabe Srta.O'Brian, vendo-a assim eu só tenho a acreditar que ás crianças nunca deveriam crescer. – O homem passava pela jornalista com a face contorcida em desgosto. – É uma pena ver adoráveis criancinhas se tornando adultos insolentes.

**MAS A INOCÊNCIA NÃO FOI ABANDONADA**

- Ás vezes me preocupa que nossa vida ainda tenha conto de fadas... – Lauren suspirava deitando a cabeça no tórax do loiro. – Em meio a tudo isso, toda essa guerra, eu consigo acreditar que os sonhos podem se realizar.

- Claro que podem... – Kevin erguia a face da esposa com o dedo a fazendo o encarar nos olhos. – Se nós acreditarmos neles, eles realizam! Por isso eu sempre digo, a esperança é a minha única razão.

**OBJETIVOS FORAM TRAÇADOS**

- Vai apostar novamente? – Indagara Jay olhando para os dois dados nas mãos do rapaz.

- A única coisa que desejo apostar não se pode... – Sirius levantava-se da mesa. – Ás apostas ganharam um novo significado, e esse significado é muito mais importante do que qualquer carta ou dado na mesa.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que não importa o que esteja em minha frente, tudo o que eu perdi e que é meu por direito, eu quero de volta.

**CAMINHOS FORAM ENCONTRADOS**

- Podemos ter algo que jamais tivemos antes... – Nathan olhava dentro da dimensão castanha que eram os olhos de sua esposa naquele momento.

- Mudar faces, não mudam sentimentos Nathan... – A mulher acariciava a face do homem com carinho. – E eu me sentiria uma hipócrita não o permitindo seguir seu caminho.

**E SENTIMENTOS AFLORADOS**

- Para proteger quem se ama, basta dizer a verdade. – Emmy grunhira encarando a face pasma de Jay.

- Você realmente quer a verdade? – O moreno se aproximava. – Eu vou te dar milhões de verdades! – Jay a enlaçava em seus braços. – Eu estou com ciúmes, eu estou apaixonado e eu quero você.

**MAS O VERDADEIRO VILÃO**

- Vou coroar Anne... – Os olhos do moreno ganhavam a costumeira tonalidade rubra. – Ela será a minha Rainha no Império que pretendo construir.

- Majestade... – O velho curvava-se no chão desesperado. – Mas...

**É MAIS PERIGOSO DO QUE TODOS AQUELES QUE JÁ ENFRENTARAM**

- Quando o passado faz parte de seu sangue, você morreria para se livrar dele? – Procyon movimentava um cálice de vinho nas mãos.

- Se eu estivesse disposta a morrer, eu não estaria aqui. – Anne respondia indiferente levantando-se da mesa, sendo impedida pela mão forte do homem que agarrou-lhe o pulso o fazendo o encarar.

- Jamais me faça duvidar de você minha querida, eu odiaria ter de matá-la.

- Me matar? – A morena dava uma risada seca puxando o braço. – Como se mata algo que já está morto?

**OS NOVOS MAROTOS 6**

**SÓ NA FLOREIOS E BORRÕES E NO .NET**


	2. Tempo

**N/a: **Aeeee, finalmente o primeiro capítulo de ONM6, bem... eu realmente espero que todos aproveitem essa temporada. Eu apenas queria lhes dar um aviso, este ano será meu ano de trabalho e vestibular, então a pressão está em cima de mim daquele jeito \õ mas eu sinto que conseguirei lidar bem com a pressão, mas eu acho que os capítulos não serão tãããão gigantes quanto antes, mas eu vou dar o meu máximo ok? Espero que curtam o capítulo! Beijos imensos.

_**Kitai Black**_

- A música inserida no capitulo é: Boston – Augustana.

~*~

**Tempo**

O vento assoviava conforme atingia o corpo esguio e alvo de uma linda jovem de cabelos negros, seus olhos num verde vivo brilhavam enquanto ela movimentava suas mãos de um lado para o outro. Parada, ali, no centro de um campo florido, movimentando as mãos fazendo com que as flores virassem de um lado para o outro, como se aquela linda jovem trajada com um vestido de seda branco quase transparente fosse à maestra de uma linda sinfonia agridoce.

De longe, em uma das janelas de um magnífico castelo alguém lhe observava, seus olhos num azul sereno, observando cada detalhe da bela jovem, como um lobo atento a cada movimento, a cada respiração.

- Mandou me chamar mestre? – Uma voz ecoava dentro do aposento o distraindo.

Segurou a taça de prata e rubis com mais força em sua mão, se afastando da janela e dirigindo-se para um homem robusto e careca que se encontrava ajoelhado em meio ao salão, a cabeça baixa e humilde, Apus Vega estava longe de ser um de seus melhores e fieis servos, sempre desconfiaria daquele homem.

Saiu da penumbra que o escondia para finalmente revelar seu rosto, belo e pálido, os cabelos curtos e negros e uma elegância pouco vista em rapazes de sua idade. Sorriu abertamente para o homem ajoelhado, sentando-se então em um trono a frente.

- Vega, pensei que já tivesse viajado... – Começou com uma voz serena. – Não sabe o quão fiquei satisfeito em saber que ainda reside aqui.

- Mestre, meus planos foram adiados para mais uma semana... – Apus falava ainda encarando o chão. – Pretendo levar a filha de Gaya para o treinamento o mais rápido possível, mas antes, devemos fazer o marido dela assinar o papel da Anulação.

- Para que ela finalmente assuma o noivado com você, eu já ouvi esse plano antes... – O rapaz fazia um aceno descrente com as mãos. – Ela é realmente uma preciosidade Vega.

- Ela... – Apus engolia em seco. – Sim meu amo, devo concordar.

- Quem diria que a incompetente da Gaya Adhara teria uma filha tão preciosa hum?

- Meu amo Procyon eu deveria lhe falar sobre Gaya e...

- Não, você realmente não deve. – Os olhos do rapaz ganhavam uma tonalidade âmbar. – Acha que sou um idiota Apus? ACHA?

- Jamais meu senhor.

- OLHE PARA MIM QUANDO ESTIVER SE DIRIGINDO A MIM! – Urrou o rapaz arremessando a taça longe e agarrando o colarinho do subordinado o fazendo o encarar nos olhos. – Reze para que a filha de Gaya Adhara seja realmente uma preciosidade caso contrario, eu mesmo farei questão de assisti-lo morrer. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, meu amo.

- ESTAMOS?

- Sim senhor...

Procyon largara as vestes do homem dando-lhe as costas e caminhando em direção a janela, seus olhos voltando à tonalidade azulada enquanto observava a linda jovem que agora havia parado de movimentar as mãos para encarar o céu estrelado. Um pequeno sorriso brotara nos lábios do rapaz.

- Está liberado Vega, espero não o ver pelo menos nos próximos dois anos.

- Como queira majestade. – Apus fazia uma reverencia exagerada abandonando a sala.

Procyon sorriu de canto, apoiando seu corpo na janela, a filha de Gaya lhe seria uma boa ajuda na guerra que estava por vir.

**Leste da Inglaterra Trouxa – Condado de Norfolk**

- Parabéns para você, parabéns para você, parabéns querido Luke, parabéns para você! VIVA O LUKE!!! – Os gritos e aplausos ecoavam empolgados na pequena casa trouxa de classe média.

Caios e Nathan batucavam na mesa enquanto Stacy inclinava-se com uma linda criança loira de olhos azuis para soprar ás velinhas de um imenso bolo de chocolate. Assim que a bela mulher loira apagara as velas e sorrira para o filho, Caios correra para acender a luz, sempre com um sorriso na face observando o pequeno filho de sua prima.

- Um ano hum? Quem diria! Daqui a pouco ele já está enchendo essa casa de namoradas... – Comentara o loiro de maneira zombeteira arrancando risadas de Nathan e um olhar assassino da prima. – O que foi Tacy?

- Meu filho não será um babaca! – Ela sentava o pequeno Luke na cadeirinha o servindo de um pequenino prato de bolo.

- Bo...Bo! – Luke tentava falar puxando a colherinha da mão da mãe que o fitava com carinho.

- Eu já vou te dar querido. – Stacy acariciava a cabeleira loira do filho dando-lhe na boca o bolo. – Gostoso hum?

- E eu já vou para casa... – Caios levantava-se da mesa da cozinha.

- Já? – A mulher o encarava séria. – Caios, não são nem dez horas, fique mais um pouco, eu ainda vou ter que dar banho no Luke e colocá-lo na cama, você pode fazer companhia ao Nathan...

- É cara, fique mais... – Nathan franzia o cenho.

- Eu tenho que arrumar umas coisas em casa... – O loiro aproximava-se do pequeno Luke dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça e logo beijando a testa da prima. – Cuide bem do meu futuro Capitão da Sonserina!

- Eu te acompanho até em casa! – Nathan sorria para o loiro lançando um olhar significativo a esposa que concordara com a cabeça.

Cinco meses haviam se passado desde que Anne havia saído de casa, tudo acontecera depressa demais e quase Nathan não conseguira digerir tudo aquilo, afinal, por mais que ele soubesse que mais cedo ou mais tarde sua irmã iria deixar Caios, ele não conseguira crer que aquilo realmente havia acontecido.

Caios era um bom amigo, e aparentemente não havia se dado conta do que havia realmente acontecido, mas aos poucos era visível que a fixa do rapaz estava caindo, Nathan conseguia perceber tal fato pela barba que Caios havia deixado de fazer a um mês e por conta das olheiras debaixo de seus olhos esverdeados que não possuía mais o costumeiro brilho. Anne não dava noticias há cinco meses, cinco meses de desaparecimento, cinco meses de desespero.

- É, chegamos. Realmente pular a cerca do jardim é muito perigo para que eu venha sozinho... – Ironizara o rapaz subindo os primeiros degraus da soleira.

- Em tempos como este, qualquer coisa é perigosa... – Rira Nathan o acompanhando.

- O quê? Vai querer entrar na minha casa também? Não é por nada não, mas não tem nenhum assassino psicótico no meu armário!

- Na verdade eu queria entrar para tomar uma cerveja, Stacy usa desculpas de que não cabem na geladeira e faz um bom tempo que eu não sinto um liquido gelado em minha garganta.

- É, eu acho que eu tenho algumas cervejas... – Caios coçava a cabeça destrancando a porta adentrando a casa.

Nathan o acompanhou, fechando a porta logo atrás de si, a casa estava um completo caos, com restos de comida e sujeira por todo o canto, além de uma perfeita desorganização por todos os lados. O moreno suspirou cansado olhando para uma prateleira intacta onde havia várias fotos de Anne e Caios juntos, em todas as fotos ambos sorriam como se jamais pudessem ser tão felizes novamente.

- Sinto muito Nate, estou sem cervejas... - A voz do loiro ecoava atrás de si.

- Como você está?

- Como eu estou? Bem, eu acho.

- Stacy está preocupada... – O moreno virava-se para encarar o amigo. – E eu sinceramente devo confessar que também estou.

- Qual é, não há motivos para se preocuparem! Por que se preocupariam?

- Caios, Anne se foi.

- Nós só tivemos uma briga, ela vai voltar...

- Já faz cinco meses desde essa briga.

- E daí? Ela pode estar...

- Você sabe que ela se foi, você tem que admitir isso de uma vez por todas Caios, olhe para você! Eu nunca te vi sem fazer barba por tanto tempo, olhe ao seu redor! Isso daqui está um chiqueiro!

Os olhos esverdeados deram um brilho sombrio, Caios parecia buscar ar em algum lugar ao qual estava por demais distante, como se todo aquele espaço de sua sala de estar estivesse diminuído por demais de uma hora para a outra. Então ele caminhou em direção a um dos armários da sala retirando de lá um envelope longo e bege o estendendo a Nathan que permanecia parado como uma estatua atrás de si.

- O que é isso?

- Leia.

- Caios, qual é?

- Leia! – Urrou o loiro desabando em um dos sofás. – Eu recebi essa manhã.

O desespero que Caios demonstrara naquele momento só podia dizer que aquela carta não lhe trazia noticias favoráveis. Nathan sentia pena do que o amigo estava se tornando, durante o tempo em que conviveram, Nathan sentia por Caios uma afeição de irmão, e toda dor que seu "irmão" sentia, Nathan também poderia sentir. Abriu o envelope com cuidado retirando de lá um pergaminho dobrado, desdobrou para finalmente ler a caligrafia de sua irmã, ás palavras dela, ela estava marcando um encontro.

- Ela quer que eu a encontre... – Caios dava um sorriso fraco tornando seus olhos distantes. – Mas ela diz aí que não me ama mais e que precisamos nos encontrar para conversar. Nathan, como ela pode não me amar mais?

- Eu não faço idéia...

- Eu devo ter feito algo muito errado para ela não me amar mais... Nós éramos tão felizes juntos, fazíamos tantos planos, o que foi dar de errado Nate?

- Sentimentos mudam Caios, talvez ela...

- Eu não acredito! Ela não pode deixar de me amar de um dia para o outro!

- Mas já se passaram cinco meses...

- O QUE SÃO CINCO MESES NATHAN? Depois de tudo o que eu e ela passamos, O QUE SÃO CINCO MESES? Ela era a minha vida, eu... Eu me sinto sem rumo sem ela...

Sem rumo, era isso o que Anne havia feito com ele, o deixado completamente perdido. Nathan engoliu em seco tocando com pesar o ombro do amigo, se Stacy o deixasse um dia certamente ele se encontraria tão desesperado quanto Caios, ou talvez até pior. Sentiu Caios desvencilhar de sua mão e caminhar em direção a janela, seu olhar estava perdido na paisagem e tudo o que Nathan desejava era que seu amigo voltasse a ser tão feliz o quanto ele era.

- Eu vou me encontrar com ela em uma sala do hotel Donk's, amanhã à noite.

- Você quer que eu vá com você?

- Realmente você acha que eu preciso de uma babá? – O loiro forçava um sorriso virando-se para o amigo. – Volte para casa Nate, sua mulher e seu filho precisam muito mais de você do que eu.

O moreno soltara um risinho pelo nariz, Caios poderia não estar mais em Hogwarts, mas ainda sim era um sonserino, e sonserinos possuíam seu orgulho. Deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo para logo girar o corpo e abandonar aquela casa, parando apenas no vão da porta para fitá-lo por cima dos ombros, Nathan esperava que Anne não terminasse de destruir Caios, pois ele já estava debilitado por demais.

_**Londres – Ministério da Magia Inglês**_

Uma pilha de papéis, era tudo isso que Blake Zabine conseguia ver a sua frente, além de estar a um ano com sua vida sexual reduzida ele também estava cercado por todo tipo de trabalho que uma pessoa poderia conseguir estar. Bufou irritado afastando uma pilha de papéis a derrubando no chão de seu escritório, enquanto sua linda esposa estava caçando bruxos das trevas nas ruas, ele estava entupido de trabalhos de escritório.

- Uau, sua mesa consegue estar mais amarrotada de coisas do que a minha... – Uma voz zombeteira ecoava pelo escritório fazendo o homem sorrir de canto ao ver duas figuras altas adentrarem a sua sala.

Draco parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos de um ano para o outro, podia-se até notar os cabelos brancos em meio aos seus fios dourados. Carter não ficava muito atrás, havia emagrecido tanto que Blake sentia realmente vontade de mandá-lo para ser mascote da fome zero, além disso, ele havia ganhado bastantes rugas em sua face de homem de quarenta e cinco anos.

- Não acredito que me privaram de ir às caçadas para ficar aqui cuidando de papéis! – Resmungou levantando-se da mesa.

- Você sabe o porquê de termos feito isso... – Carter franzia o cenho.

- Mas é tão injusto!

- Blake você está falando como se tivesse dezessete anos... – Draco rolava os olhos.

- Ah, não enche o saco! Eu só acho um absurdo ficarmos trancados em escritórios enquanto podemos fazer muito mais estando nas ruas!

- Precisamos permanecer no escritório Blake, Amy também não está contente com isso, mas se estivéssemos nas ruas seriamos um estorvo.

- Ashlee está nas ruas.

- Ela é Auror seu idiota! – Draco acertava a cabeça do amigo com um livro. – De todo modo ás coisas andam esquentando, os ataques só andam aumentando e eu sinceramente estou quase escrevendo um livro só de obituários!

- O que você acha Carter? – Blake tornava-se sério. – O Ministério agüenta segurar essa guerra por mais algum tempo?

- Eu diria que por mais dois anos... Mas do jeito que ás coisas andam, se conseguirmos segurar por um ano já é muito.

O trio trocara olhares sério, a situação estava cada vez mais agravante e tudo o que eles conseguiam fazer era tentar diminuir a situação. Blake espreguiçara-se logo recolhendo os papeis do chão, se papeis iriam ou não ajudar na guerra, ele pouco sabia, mas se no momento estava fazendo alguma diferença, então que lhe mandassem mais papeis! Desabou em sua cadeira enquanto Draco caminhava em direção a janela e perdia seu olhar por lá, Carter debruçara na lareira encarando o fogo, havia tanto tempo que eles não ficavam a sós, parecia que estavam de volta a Hogwarts nos tempos da Sonserina, nos tempos em que não existiam filhos e esposas, apenas os três, os três mosqueteiros de Hogwarts.

- O que te atormenta Carter? – Indagou com uma voz solene fazendo até mesmo Draco se virar para o encarar surpreso.

- Caios. – Murmurou o moreno acariciando a testa e desabando em uma poltrona verde. – Ele anda depressivo desde que a esposa foi embora.

- O que ele queria? – Draco fazia uma careta. – Que ela ficasse com ele sabendo que se o tocasse o mataria? Minha opinião sempre foi que a garota Adhara fosse embora!

- Você realmente é a pessoa mais sentimentalista do planeta. – Blake rolava os olhos. – O garoto deve estar sofrendo, o que eu acho bem plausível já que ele é loucamente apaixonado por Anne.

- Será que eu sempre fui o único a ver que há algo estranho com essa menina? – Grunhiu o homem loiro.

- Bem, vamos pensar? – Blake levantava-se da cadeira. – A família dela é amaldiçoada, ela tem como herança genética o sangue de Merlim e assim os seus poderes também, a família dela é das trevas e oh! Como eu poderia me esquecer, ela quase matou Caios e recebeu treinamento para matar e imobilizar bruxos poderosos desde os três anos de idade! Sinceramente, não vejo nada de estranho com ela.

- Blake tem razão Draco. – Carter coçava a cabeça. – A história de Anne é bem parecida com a minha, eu fui para o lado negro uma vez.

- Mas o fez por amor! – Acusou o loiro como se cuspisse ás palavras.

- E quem lhe garante que ela não faz o mesmo? – Carter sussurrara para si voltando a encarar o fogo.

Blake engoliu em seco encarando a reação de Draco com o canto dos olhos, entre os três Draco sempre iria ser o mais cético, viu o amigo soltar um risinho debochado pelo nariz e voltar a encarar a paisagem pela janela, talvez o silêncio fosse a melhor opção para os três naquele momento em que os nervos estavam à flor da pele.

_**EUA – Las Vegas – Cassino Ceasar's Palace**_

Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos em um álbum de fotos, aparentemente para lhe provocar sua mãe enviara-lhe uma coruja rastreadora para lhe entregar um presente de aniversário, presente este que era um imenso álbum de fotografias com fotos da bela menina loira com todos seus amigos e familiares, pessoas que ela havia deixado para trás.

Riu-se ao encarar uma foto sua abraçada a Caios e a Sirius, esta fora tirada quando a menina finalmente aceitara Sirius como namorado e Caios os convenceu a tirar a foto para registrar o momento, ou melhor, registrar a redenção de Danielle O'Brian. Caios... Por Merlim como ela sentia falta de Caios! Sentia falta das conversas, dos carinhos e até mesmo dos desabafos, ás vezes Danielle acreditava que a única pessoa no mundo que conseguia a entender era ele, seu melhor amigo, Caios Trent.

- Pensando em mim? – Uma voz risonha ecoara no quarto.

A loira limpou algumas lágrimas que estavam rolando de seus olhos para colocar o melhor sorriso na face e virar-se para o belo moreno que estava apenas enrolado em uma toalha e com o corpo inteiramente molhado. Sirius estava mais alto, seu rosto havia ganhado aspectos mais maduros e seu olhar continuava o mesmo, o mesmo olhar de trapaceador.

- Quer mesmo que eu lhe responda? – Ela retrucara divertida.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha sentando-se na beirada da cama, ás vezes Sirius podia sentir que Danielle andava se afastando, como se não possuíssem mais os mesmos objetivos de vida. Ela o encarava com seus olhos castanhos e os cílios longos, como se estivesse avaliando cada movimento seu.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou sério puxando o álbum. – Hey! Eu estou bonito aqui! Onde conseguiu isso?

- Minha mãe mandou ontem a noite, você estava com os apostadores... – A loira mordia o lábio inferior.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, coruja rastreadora?

- Sim.

- E você matou a coruja?

- Eu tenho cara de quem mata animais indefesos?

- Dandan, você quer que eu lhe agrade ou diga a verdade?

- Argh! Você é impossível! – Ela bufara. – Eu apenas confundi a coruja e a mandei de volta.

- É... Essa também seria uma boa opção... – Sirius colocava a mão no queixo pensativo, logo voltando a atenção para o álbum. – Por que sua mãe te mandaria esse troço?

- Não é um troço! – Danielle puxava o álbum ofendida. – É importante!

- Oh Danielle, me poupe! São apenas papéis!

- São lembranças!

- Prefiro ás lembranças da mente.

- Você não pode menosprezar o que as outras pessoas gostam ou sentem, apenas por não gostar ou sentir o mesmo!

- Wow! Calminha aí, você não está na TPM está? – O moreno erguia ás mãos em rendimento.

- Na verdade, eu estou apenas pasma de que estamos aqui a quase dois anos e você sequer se deu conta de que ontem foi o MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!

Sirius estancou, os olhos de Danielle estavam marejados e sua voz embargada, por que ela não o avisara que o dia anterior havia sido seu aniversário? Ele não era nenhum gênio da lâmpada mágica para descobrir essas coisas. Levantou-se da cama encarando a loira que já estava de pé abraçada com o álbum.

- Dani... Eu... Sinto muito. Olha, que tal sairmos e eu te comprar uma pulseira cheia de diamantes?

- Pulseira com diamantes? – A face da garota tornava-se pasma. – O que você pensa que eu sou? Uma prostituta? Você faz a merda e vem me recompensar com jóias é isso?

- Bem...

- Urgh! Você é um babaca! – Rosnou adentrando o banheiro e batendo a porta com força.

O rapaz respirara fundo, o que havia de errado em uma pulseira? Danielle andava ficando cada dia mais estranha e isso o estava dando enxaquecas. Resmungou alguns palavrões enquanto se enxugava e se vestia, se ela queria ficar ranzinza ela que ficasse sozinha no quarto, ele iria descer e se divertir no cassino, não tinha de aturar uma garota maluca berrando consigo sem motivo algum.

Danielle o escutou saindo do quarto, ele também fizera menção de bater a porta quando saíra. Fitou sua própria imagem no espelho jogando o álbum contra o mesmo o quebrando em mil pedaços, debruçou-se na pia chorando baixinho, Sirius estava virando um completo imbecil! Las Vegas estava o deixando fora do mundo real e Danielle não suportava mais agüentar aquele tipo de coisa.

Desabou no chão encarando um jornal embaixo da pia, sempre guardava os exemplares do Profeta Diário ali, era um modo de Sirius não saber que ela andava antenada com o mundo bruxo. Leu a primeira capa sobre um ataque a uma cidade trouxa, ela queria estar ali cobrindo aquela matéria, ela DEVERIA estar ali. Apanhou o álbum e o jornal os abraçando forte, que tipo de decisão ela teria de tomar para ter sua felicidade de volta?

_**Austrália – Camberra – Campo de Treinamento Bruxo**_

Um belo moreno forte de olhos verdes azulados mantinha os olhos pregados em um belo céu coberto de estrelas, estava feliz, conseguia se sentir bem mesmo preste a ingressar em uma das mais violentas batalhas, mas o motivo de sua felicidade era saber que só precisaria permanecer mais um ano ali, apenas mais um ano de treinamento e ele poderia ter uma carreira promissora no Ministério da Magia.

Recebera a carta de admissão a poucas horas, o próprio Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra o escrevera dizendo que havia recebido mil e um elogios de seus Generais e que ficaria satisfeito se Jay se juntasse a sua tropa de elite no ano que se seguiria. Jay respondera na mesma hora que sim, que seria um imenso prazer servir ao Ministro e aos bruxos de bem. Após enviar sua coruja ele se acomodou na varanda da pequena casa que dividia com Kevin e por lá ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, perdido nas estrelas.

- Cara, você nunca dorme? – A voz risonha ressoava alto o fazendo despertar e encarar os imensos olhos azulados de um rapaz loiro.

Kevin estava um pouco mais alto do que em seus tempos de escola, seus cabelos loiros estavam maiores assim como seus músculos, o que andava causando grandes problemas a Lauren que tentava a todo custo não permitir que nenhuma outra residente cuidasse de seu noivo, é... Kevin estava noivo, quem diria que o pirralho dos Marotos ficaria noivo tão cedo.

- Recebi uma carta. – Respondera Jay com um sorriso imenso.

- Você também? – Kevin alargava o sorriso. – Eu estava com a Lauren, em meio a um amasso sabe? E bem, a coruja pousou na minha cabeça! Essas corujas do Ministério deveriam ser mais bem treinadas.

- Você quer dizer que também foi chamado?

- Claro! Eu sou praticamente a surpresa do mundo bruxo! Ninguém acreditava que eu iria sobreviver mais de dois meses no treinamento e hey! Olhe para mim, estou a mais de um ano e estou VIVO!

- É... Você estar vivo realmente é uma surpresa...

- Eles também falaram algo sobre eu não ter matado ninguém por acidente, mas eu relevei.

- Você não ter matado ninguém por acidente realmente é um milagre! – Gargalhara Jay recebendo um soco no ombro dado pelo amigo.

- Hey! Quem você pensa que é para me bater hum? – Jay dava uma chave de braço no pescoço do amigo dando-lhe um cocão na cabeça. – Você ainda é o pirralho Keke, não deveria subestimar os mais velhos!  
- Urghh!!! Me solta Jayzito! Isso dói sabia? – O rapaz se desvencilhava fazendo uma careta cômica.

- E então trabalharemos juntos no Ministério...

- Yep! Você vai me aturar para todo o sempre!

- Kevs eu teria que te aturar para todo o sempre da mesma maneira, trabalhando juntos ou não.

- Isso é verdade... – O loiro analisava. – Só de pensar que daqui a um ano eu posso me casar com a Laulau e trabalhar com você me deixa extasiado.

- As coisas realmente mudaram hum? – Jay levantava-se enfiando ás mãos no bolso na calça jeans.

Kevin apenas concordou com a cabeça, ele sabia o que Jay queria dizer, afinal, todos sempre pensaram que Jay e Caios entrariam juntos para qualquer treinamento e iriam se formar juntos e serem vizinhos e seus filhos amigos etc, etc, etc. Mas o destino não permitiu e eles estavam separados. Kevin sabia o quanto Jay sentia falta do melhor amigo e o quanto Caios também deveria estar sentindo e precisando de Jay. Talvez quando eles voltassem para a Inglaterra, mais maduros, as coisas poderiam voltar ao normal.

- Vamos Keke, vamos dormir, amanhã a maratona de treinos recomeça.

**Inglaterra – Londres Bruxa**

Um belo loiro atravessava as ruas de Londres, em suas mãos um belo buquê de girassóis se ressaltava. O clima na cidade parecia mais frio do que o normal, ou talvez fosse pelo fato de fazer algum tempo que ele não saia de sua casa na pequena cidade de Norfolk para ir em um lugar movimentado.

Seguira o conselho de Nathan e fizera a barba, acabou por tomando um longo banho e colocando uma de suas melhores roupas, aquela era a chance que ele tinha de levar Anne de volta consigo para Norfolk e ele não iria desistir tão facilmente do grande amor de sua vida. Viu o hotel Donk's de longe e acelerou o passo, aquele era um dos hotéis mais chiques de toda Londres Bruxa, subiu as escadinhas de mármore branco que ligavam ao hall do hotel, os dois porteiros trajados de uniformes vinho lhe cumprimentaram educadamente abrindo-lhe a porta para a bela visão de palácio que era o hall do hotel.

Aproximou-se lentamente da recepção, podia ouvir cochichos conforme passava pelas pessoas, afinal era a primeira vez em tempos que ás pessoas viam o famoso filho do casal Trent na cidade, certamente ele poderia ser a capa do Profeta Diário da manhã seguinte. Riu com o pensamento debruçando-se no balcão e lançando um olhar gentil a bela recepcionista ruiva que ao fita-lo enrubesceu imediatamente.

- Por favor, creio que a me aguarda. – Falou com uma voz melodiosa.

- Oh! Sim, claro! Você é o marido dela... – A recepcionista se atrapalhava fazendo um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios de Caios, pelo menos ele ainda causava algum efeito nas mulheres. – Ela o aguarda no quarto presidencial, comunicarei a sua chegada.

Caios maneou a cabeça afirmativamente caminhando em direção ao elevador, ele sabia que Anne não se surpreenderia tanto com sua beleza como aquela recepcionista, mas ele esperava que pelo menos causasse alguma reação. Adentrou o elevador endireitando o buquê em seus braços, não tardou até que as portas do elevador se abrissem e dessem espaço para uma linda sala de estar com uma mesa central.

Entrou na sala sem cerimônias, o olhar passeando em cada canto dali em busca daquela que sentia tanta falta, até que a viu. Linda... Estava se aproximando vagarosamente como se flutuasse ao invés de andar, os olhos estavam claros, mais claros do que o comum e isso causou-lhe arrepios até a espinha, ela trajava um vestido negro de linho e os cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, luvas iam até seu cotovelo e botas negras de couro lhe ressaltavam a palidez de sua pele, para Caios ela nunca estivera tão bela.

- Anne... – Balbuciou.

- Como vai Caios... – Ela murmurara ficando frente a ele.

- São para você...

- Obrigada, mas tenho de recusar.

- Por favor, eu fiz o dono da floricultura louco apenas para lhe trazer esses girassóis.

Anne respirara fundo recebendo as flores e as colocando em um móvel qualquer, permaneceu de costas por algum tempo, seu coração ardia e sua boca parecia seca, ele estava mais belo do que nunca e só Morgana seria capaz de saber a falta que ele lhe fazia não só fisicamente como emocionalmente também. Girou o corpo fazendo sinal para que se sentassem na mesa, assuntos sério deveriam ser tratados em uma mesa de negócios.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada. – Ela sentava-se indicando para que ele sentasse também.

- Eu senti sua falta... – Caios esticava a mão para tocar a mão da esposa que puxara a mão na mesma hora. – Você não vai me machucar...

- Caios, estamos aqui para tratar de negócios.

- Negócios? – O loiro arqueara a sobrancelha. – Eu não acho que eu e você somos algum tipo de negócio!

- Estamos separados há cinco meses.

- Não, não, não! Você sumiu há cinco meses! E eu estou aqui para te levar de volta!

- Sinto muito que tenha lhe causado tanto transtorno, mas infelizmente eu não pretendo voltar a Norfolk com você.

- Fizeram alguma lavagem cerebral em você?

- Eu me encontro perfeitamente sã, Caios eu apenas...

- Não diga ás palavras que eu penso que vai dizer!

- Eu quero a anulação de nosso casamento.

- ANULAÇÃO? VOCÊ FICOU COMPLETAMENTE DOIDA?

A morena levantara-se da mesa fazendo o loiro a imitar, Caios a puxara pela mão a forçando o encarar nos olhos, ela possuía os lábios trêmulos e ele só sabia que ela fazia aquilo quando segurava o choro.

- Anne, o que pensa que está fazendo, estamos juntos nisso... Eu estou com você, eu posso proteger você.

- Seria capaz de se proteger de mim? – Ela desvencilhava-se tornando a se sentar na mesa como se buscasse calma. – Eu quero a anulação Caios.

Caios engolira em seco sentando ao lado da morena, seus olhos verdes estavam sérios ele nunca havia sentido tanto medo de perder Anne quanto naquele exato momento.

- Me diz... Me diz o porque de você querer se separar de mim.

- Eu vou me casar com Apus Vega. – Ela despejara com a voz trêmula, por que sempre ela falhava em omitir seus sentimentos perto dele? Isso era injusto, por que ela sempre tinha que ser transparente para aquele homem? Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo soltar um risinho pelo nariz.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar isso acontecer? – Ele finalmente falara levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira a derrubando ao chão.

Anne o imitara, ás lágrimas já não estavam mais contidas em seus olhos que estavam ficando cada vez mais claros, ela respirou fundo voltando-se para o loiro com uma fúria mal contida, como ele não poderia perceber que se ficassem juntos ele seria morto? Como ele não poderia ver que o mundo dela não existiria caso ele não estivesse vivo?

- O que você quer de mim?

- Anne, eu não vou permitir você se casar com ele.

- Você não vê o quanto me machuca? – Ela despejara. – Não vê o meu lado, apenas o seu? Eu não posso ficar com você Caios, você não entende!

- Eu sei da maldição, eu sei o que pode acontecer!

- Então se afaste de mim! – Anne gritara empurrando o loiro de leve.

- Fora de cogitação, eu não farei isso! – O loiro segurava firmemente os pulsos da menina a fazendo o encarar nos olhos. – Como eu posso desistir da coisa mais importante da minha vida?

- Eu quero a anulação, meus advogados já prepararam tudo... – Anne tentava se afastar. – Eu irei hoje a Norfolk pegar as minhas coisas...

- Anne, não faça isso.

- Vá embora, por favor... – A morena se afastava e adentrava um dos quartos e fechava a porta.

Caios ficara lá parado observando o nada, como ela poderia simplesmente lhe mandar embora? Ela era a sua vida! Respirou fundo dando ás costas, quem sabe ela indo à noite a Norfolk ela não amolecia vendo o quão eram felizes juntos e lhe dava uma nova chance? Ele tinha de ter esperanças, tinha que ser firme. Respirou fundo saindo do quarto fechando a porta logo atrás.

Anne abrira a porta do quarto olhando a sala, o rosto banhado por lágrimas e a dor no coração que ela não sentia a séculos. Escutou algumas palmas, virou o rosto e viu Apus encostado na janela lhe aplaudindo, virou a face com raiva tornando a entrar no quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si, Apus apenas sorriu e maneou a cabeça negativamente, ás vezes para se encontrar a plenitude deve sofrer no caminho.

Os olhos azuis brilhavam conforme encaravam um arsenal de espadas, espadas poderosas da antiguidade, espadas que poderiam matar em menos de dois segundos. Torceu os lábios em um sorriso de escárnio, ele era o dono de tudo ali, ele era o mais poderoso de todos os bruxos e ele iria reinar como governante supremo.

Tomou uma das espadas nas mãos a analisando com respeito, ninguém nunca fora capaz de lhe vencer, desde criança sempre fora temido até mesmo pelos pais. Maneou a espada nas mãos, a girando e fazendo posições de ataque para finalmente voltar a colocar na parede ao lado das outras. Quem seria capaz de lhe desafiar algum dia?

- Meu senhor... – Uma voz ecoava atrás de si o fazendo se virar com os olhos brilhando em fúria fazendo a pessoa se jogar no chão imediatamente o pedindo perdão.

Desde seus quatro anos de idade que era encarado como Senhor, como Majestade, desde pequeno mandou e desmandou em todos, mas estava começando a ficar cansativo. Sempre os mesmos incompetentes lhe servindo, sempre lhes causando dores de cabeça, precisava de novos e poderosos serventes para logo se livrar de inúteis como aquela que estava ajoelhada a sua frente.

Gaya Adhara estava ali, trajada com vestes deslumbrantes e jóias de família, jóias aquelas que Procyon julgava jamais serem dignas de serem usadas por aquela mulher patética. Passou pela mulher em direção a sua sala do trono, fazendo um pequeno gesto com a mão para que ela o seguisse.

A mulher levantou-se do chão agilmente endireitando o longo vestido roxo e seguindo o mestre para a magnífica sala feita de prata, ouro e bronze. Gaya o temia, sempre o temera desde que o conhecera quando este ainda era um recém nascido, seu falecido marido, Adônis, costumava dizer que Procyon seria a reencarnação do próprio demônio, e olhando para aqueles olhos perigosos, Gaya concordava com o marido.

- Já me causou grandes desgostos nesse ultimo ano... – Procyon declarava sentando-se no trono e encarando a mulher a sua frente que permanecia de pé cabisbaixa. – Primeiro o ataque ao casamento da filha dos Malfoy's, depois falhou em uma missão de ataque a aldeia trouxa nas proximidades de Yorkshire e para finalizar seu exemplar e triunfal ano, você matou um dos nossos por engano. Gaya, Gaya, Gaya, você realmente me implorou para me livrar de você.

Gaya ficara tensa, os olhos arregalados e sem vida, estava falhando a algum tempo e ela sabia que Procyon não era piedoso com aqueles que falhavam consigo. Engoliu em seco dando um passo para frente, o homem já estava de pé lhe encarando como uma pantera negra de olhos vermelhos prestes a lhe atacar.

- O que eu devo fazer com você? – Ele perguntara perigosamente.

- Meu senhor, perdão! – A mulher caíra de joelhos segurando ás vestes do rapaz e o encarando em piedade. – Eu não falharei mais meu amo, eu serei mais competente, eu juro meu amo, dê-me uma nova chance...

Procyon se afastara um pouco para encarar a face da mulher, ela estava com medo, ela chegava a tremer de tanto medo. Sim, ele era um monstro fadado a causar terror nas pessoas que lhe encarassem de perto, afinal, seus olhos sempre ganhavam a tonalidade rubra quando estava nervoso. Desde pequeno fora assim, até mesmo sua mãe o temera. Soltou uma risada alta e sarcástica, além de estar tendo pensamentos ridículos estava tendo que lhe dar com a mãe de sua futura "Preciosidade".

- Minha cara Gaya, se eu lhe permitir uma chance e você falhar, o que pensarão de mim?

- Eu jamais falharei mestre! Dessa vez não...

- Você realmente quer uma nova chance? – O moreno voltava a caminhar em direção ao trono sentando-se e descansado o queixo em uma das mãos, os olhos agora voltavam a tonalidade azulada e serena.

- Sim, é o que mais desejo mestre.

- Então lhe darei uma missão, mas você a cumprirá sozinha. – Procyon sorria abertamente. – Eu quero a cabeça de Stacy Adhara, Nathan Adhara e Luke Adhara em minha mesa de jantar de amanhã.

O rosto da mulher empalidecera, Procyon parecia se divertir com isso, Gaya apenas ajoelhara-se e beijara-lhe os pés em gratidão, recuou as botas com nojo encarando com desgosto a mulher a sua frente.

- Sim meu mestre, eu cumprirei, muito obrigada mestre! – A ruiva começava a se retirar ainda cabisbaixa.

- Mais uma coisa Gaya. – A voz de Procyon ecoava divertida. – Quero todas ás jóias de sua família em meu cofre ainda hoje.

- Ás jóias? – A mulher se exaltava.

- Creio que não seja surda... – O homem sorria-lhe de canto. – Agora retire-se, sua presença me causa ânsias.

Gaya deixara a sala tropeçando nos próprios pés, Procyon erguera-se do trono para fitar a própria imagem em um dos espelhos da imensa sala, seus olhos estavam claros, mas ainda assim continuavam perigosos, perigosos e felinos.

A limusine negra atravessava ás ruas do Condado de Norfolk, sentada confortavelmente dentro desta, uma linda mulher de cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados encontrava-se. Seus lábios num tom de vermelho escuro e sua pele de porcelana só intensificava sua beleza, beleza... Como se Anne precisasse dela! Já não bastava ser venenosa e poderosa, ela também tinha de herdar uma beleza desumana, sentia-se enojada, para que serve a beleza se ela só causa dor e sofrimento?

Não dera-se conta quando a limusine parou e surpreendeu-se quando a porta do veiculo fora aberta por um senhor de uniforme, Joseph, seu motorista pessoal. O velho lhe oferecera a mão que fora aceita de bom grado, o vento estava frio e Anne sabia que era por conta de suas emoções, ela conseguia controlar muita coisa quando se estava sentimental por demais, por isso deveria ser fria e calculista, só assim para se controlar.

- É uma bela casa... – Joseph comentara.

- Sim... – Concordou dando alguns passos até a cerca de madeira. – Joseph mantenha o carro a ponto de partida, não tardarei.

- Sim madame! – O velho corria para a direção.

Virou a face para frente o vendo aparecer na soleira da porta, ele estava lá, lindo como sempre trajando apenas uma regata azul e calças folgadas negras, os pés desnudos tocando a madeira e o olhar perdido em sua face. Endireitou o casaco bege e a bolsa negra que usava para atravessar os jardins de maneira imponente.

- Você veio... – Caios finalmente falara ao vê-la subir alguns degraus.

- Vim pegar minhas coisas. – Respondeu seca atravessando a porta da sala sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

A casa estava limpa e arrumada, como se alguém tivesse acabado de arruma-la, além disso havia um cheiro delicioso de comida francesa, Anne prendeu a respiração ao ver a mesa da sala de jantar aposta e com velas vermelhas acesas ao centro e sua comida favorita: Steak au Poivre, uma comida típica francesa que Anne amava desde que era garotinha, mas ela só havia dito isso a Caios uma vez, jamais imaginou que ele se lembrasse.

- Há também vinho tinto de 1876, Coq au Vin e Petit Gateau. – Caios comentava atrás da mulher. – Jante comigo Anne...

- Não posso, Vega me aguarda, jantaremos juntos.

- Vega? Esqueça ele! Seu lugar é comigo em nossa casa! – O loiro despejara virando a garota para o encarar. – Eu amo você.

- Eu só vim lhe entregar uns papéis e pegar minhas coisas...

- Papéis? Que papéis.

Anne afastara-se um pouco do loiro retirando de sua bolsa prada dois rolos de pergaminho os estendendo ao rapaz e logo se dirigindo ao segundo andar, ela ainda pôde ver Caios desabando no sofá da sala enquanto lia cada palavra daqueles documentos.

Seguiu pelo corredor do segundo andar, este estava idêntico a antes, girou a maçaneta dourada da porta branca que ligava a seu antigo quarto o entrando sem cerimônias, o quarto estava arrumado e com o cheiro dele, oh, como o cheiro dele a fazia bambear as pernas. O cheiro avassalador e tentador, sentou-se na cama sentindo a maciez do edredom, edredom que compraram juntos. Virou a face deparando-se com uma foto de seu casamento, a única foto que tiraram, ela estava trajada de negro e Caios a abraçava e beijava em sua bochecha com carinho, apanhou o porta retratos entre os dedos o acariciando e logo retirando a foto e guardando dentro de sua bolsa.

Limpou uma lágrima teimosa que lhe escorrera dos olhos e abrira o armário, todas suas vestes coloridas estavam ali, deu um sorriso triste murmurando um feitiço e fazendo com que todas virassem pó e em seguida. Caminhou em direção ao banheiro onde vários frascos de perfumes seus estavam, recolheu todos os guardando na bolsa e retirando um paninho e despejando um pouco de perfume de Caios neste.

Não havia mais nada seu naquele quarto, caminhou em direção ao segundo andar, Caios estava estático encarando um notebook, os pergaminhos estavam ao lado do aparelho e Caios apenas digitava algumas coisas, Anne respirou fundo esticando a mão coberta pela luva de couro e o tocando no ombro.

- Como você pode alegar para o juiz que não me ama mais, quando todos sabem que é mentira? – Caios sussurrou.

- Nós éramos jovens Caios, eu vi o casamento com você como uma saída da vida que levava com minha mãe.

- E agora você decidiu a ter a mesma vida de antes? – Ele a encarava sobre os ombros.

- Eu não sou como Nathan, eu sou diferente, eu não me contento com uma vida sem luxo.

- Anne, eu sou rico, podemos morar em uma mansão se quiser.

- Poderia me dar jóias antigas todos os dias? – A garota ria sarcástica.

- Vega é perseguido pela policia, ele é mau! Você sabe disso!

- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo também.

- Você é uma boa pessoa. – Ele a corrigia. – Apenas me responda, eu não te fiz feliz?

- Sinto muito, mas não. – Anne o encarava nos olhos, dizer aquilo era como ser perfurada por milhões de espadas e ter seu coração dilacerado, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo.

- Você seria mais feliz longe de mim? – Caios baixava os olhos.

- Sim, eu teria minha plena felicidade. Você tentou me mudar Caios, eu estava sendo alguém que não sou, roupas coloridas e sorrisos...

- Me perdoe. – Ele murmurara lhe estendendo os pergaminhos. – Espero que possa ser feliz agora.

- Você assinou? – Anne se surpreendia.

- De repente a fixa caiu... – Caios voltava a atenção ao notebook. – Eu sou incapaz de te fazer feliz, na verdade, sou incapaz de fazer qualquer pessoa que amo feliz, mas eu juro que tentei Anne.

- Eu sei que tentou... – A menina sussurrara enfiando os pergaminhos na bolsa.

Caios enterrara a face nas mãos e Anne passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos loiros em um leve carinho, colocando a mão na testa do rapaz ela beijou a própria mão e se afastou, Caios permanecera daquele jeito por algum tempo, erguendo a face quando escutara a porta se fechar. Arregalou os olhos, o que ele estava fazendo? Como ele podia desistir dela assim? Correu para o lado de fora ao ponto de vê-la adentrar na limusine.

- Anne... – Sussurrou. – ANNE!!!

Correra até o carro, mas este fora se afastando, a chuva despencava em sua pele enquanto ele corria atrás da limusine que cada vez ficava mais distante, gritava, mas ela não respondia, ela partia, apenas o abandonava.

- CAIOS! – Escutou a voz de Nathan atrás de si. – Por Merlim, está congelando! Venha, vamos para casa!

Não soube como Nathan o conseguiu levar dali, mas a verdade era que estava completamente arrasado.

Anne chorava dentro da limusine, os olhos perdidos nas paisagens que se passavam, ver Caios correndo atrás do veiculo foi doloroso, mais doloroso ainda fora não poder ir até ele e lhe abraçar e dizer que o amava tanto e que tudo iria ficar bem. Limpou uma das lágrimas logo vendo um lençinho sendo oferecido, Vega estava lá sentado a sua frente com um olhar severo e decidido, apanhou o lenço e limpou ás lágrimas, não deveria chorar, aquela fora a última vez.

- Você está preparada Anne? – A voz do homem era séria.

- Meu destino já foi selado antes mesmo deu nascer Apus.

- Então prepare-se para o treinamento.

Anne maneara a cabeça em afirmação voltando a encarar a paisagem, agora ela não tinha mais volta.

_**EUA – Las Vegas **_

Sirius sacudia um bolo de notas de cem dólares nas mãos, podia ver com o canto dos olhos algumas garotas na outra mesa lhe acenarem e se insinuarem, era incrível como que as garotas em Las Vegas conseguiam ser por demais safadas. Afrouxou a gravata batendo a mão na mesa pedindo que lhe dessem mais cartas e sendo prontamente atendido, seu sorriso não poderia ser maior, sua vida era uma festa.

- Sirius... – Uma voz feminina o chamava pelas costas o fazendo se virar e encarar os olhos castanhos e sérios de Danielle. – Precisamos conversar.

- Pessoal, pessoal, pessoal! Quero que conheçam a minha futura esposa, DANIELLE! Aplausos para ela sim? – O moreno sorria batendo palmas para a garota junto de vários velhos na mesa.

- Sirius. – Danielle grunhia. – Precisamos conversar.

- Agora? – O moreno arregalava os olhos. – Mas eu estou jogando, até pedi mais cartas!

- Escute bem Sirius Zabine, eu preciso ter uma conversa com você e eu juro que se não for agora não será nunca mais. – Rosnou a loira se afastando da mesa.

Sirius bufara, Danielle andava sendo insuportável, fizera um gesto para os amigos de mesa e correra atrás da loira que já o esperava dentro do elevador.

- Não precisava de tudo isso sabe? – Resmungou. – Me fazer de idiota na frente dos meus amigos.

- Amigos? – Danielle o fitava pasma. – Você está louco? Eles não são seus amigos! Eles são velhos viciados em jogos e interesseiros! Seus amigos são Caios, Kevin e Jay! Lembra-se deles?

- Você anda sendo tão escandalosa!

Danielle lançara um olhar mortificado ao rapaz saindo do elevador e entrando no imenso quarto que ocupavam juntos, Sirius a seguiu com ás mãos nos bolsos e a face retorcida em fúria, odiava quando Danielle o tratava como se tivesse apenas cinco anos de idade, era ridículo!

- Recebi outra coruja rastreadora. – Danielle falara.

- Quer ir para os braços da mamãe? – Zombava Sirius desabando na cama.

- Stacy foi quem mandou, Caios não está bem.

- Ora mande a mulher dele cuidar dele!

- ELE É NOSSO AMIGO! – Danielle urrara arremessando uma almofada do sofá no rapaz que estava deitado na cama. – EU ESTOU FARTA DO MODO QUE VOCÊ VEM SE COMPORTANDO!

- Eu? Eu ando super bem, você que parece que surtou de uma hora para a outra!

- Sirius, eu quero ser jornalista, eu quero cobrir matérias, eu quero estar nessa guerra e quero estar do lado de Caios!

- Se você quer cometer suicídio cobrindo uma guerra, tenha pelo menos consciência do que está deixando para trás! – O moreno rosnava levantando-se da cama. – Mas se bem que... É o Caios não é? Sempre foi o Caios!

- Do que você está falando?

- Você só surtou porque o Caios não está legal, sabe Danielle acho que você ainda não se tocou que ele não te quis e ficou com a gostosona da Adhara!

- Você se supera em quesito de infantilidade Sirius Zabine!

- Não sou eu que estou indo para a guerra! – Vociferou o moreno. – Você é uma completa egoísta que só sabe pensar em você!

A loira riu, ela havia renunciado ficar ao lado dos pais por ele e agora era assim que era tratada. Bufou caminhando em direção ao armário e retirando uma imensa mala e começando a jogar todas suas roupas e acessórios dentro da mesma. Sirius a encarava de maneira indiferente, apenas dando alguns passos e a segurando pelo braço a forçando o encarar.

- O que foi? Vai embora?

- Você me acha egoísta por querer seguir meu sonho, me chama de maluca por eu não conseguir fingir que não tem nada acontecendo e para completar nunca vê o meu lado! Eu cansei disso Sirius.

- Cansou? Como assim cansou?

- Você passa madrugadas jogando e o dia dormindo, esquece do meu aniversário, dá mole para as mulheres do cassino e simplesmente ignora minhas vontades! Aqui só existe você e você e eu não suporto mais isso!

- ENTÃO VA EMBORA DANIELLE! SE EU TE DESAGRADO TANTO SE MANDA!

O moreno virou ás costas desaparecendo do quarto, Danielle engoliu o choro terminando de fazer ás malas, quando foi que ela e Sirius ficaram tão distantes?

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? __Oh it has begun...  
_**Na luz do sol, Existe alguém? Oh Começou  
**_Oh dear you look so lost...  
_**Oh querida você parece estar tão perdida,  
**_Eyes are red and tears are shed  
_**Os olhos estão vermelhos e as lágrimas estão vertidas,  
**_The world you must've crossed, you said  
_**Este mundo que você deve ter cruzado, você diz...  
**

Danielle fechara a última mala fitando uma fotografia em que ela e Sirius tiraram no primeiro dia que chegaram a Las Vegas, ambos faziam caretas e se mostravam felizes, tão jovens, tão inocentes e felizes. Limpou com agressividade ás lágrimas que rolavam de seus olhos. Dirigindo-se ao telefone e pedindo para que lhe pedissem um táxi e alguém para pegar suas malas. Subiu na cama retirando uma placa do teto onde havia vários bolos de dinheiro, retirou uma gorda quantia afinal agora precisaria se sustentar sozinha.

_You don't know me  
_**Você não me conhece,  
**_You don't even care... oh yeah  
_**Você nem se quer se importa... oh yeah  
**_She said, you don't know me  
_**Ela disse, você não me conhece  
**_You don't wear my chains... oh yeah, yeah...  
_**Você não desgasta minhas correntes... oh yeah, yeah**

Sirius encontrava-se encostado na porta vitral do hotel, viu um táxi chegando e parando, franziu o cenho ao ver um dos atendentes do hotel carregar ás malas de Danielle até o táxi e as colocar devidamente no porta malas. Ela realmente estava indo embora. Respirou fundo adentrando o hotel, Danielle estava ao lado da recepcionista retirando do cofre suas jóias pessoais.

_Essential and appealed...  
_**Essencial e apelado,  
**_Carry all your thoughts  
_**Carregue todos os seus pensamentos  
**_Across and open field...  
_**Através de um campo aberto  
**_When flowers gaze at you...  
_**Quando as flores olharem em você...  
**_They're not the only ones  
_**Elas não são as unicas  
**_Who cry when they see you  
_**Que choram quando te vêem  
**_You said  
_**Você diz.**

Os olhos castanhos da loira se cruzaram os olhos cinzentos do moreno, ambos se encararam com mágoa durante um curto tempo, Sirius apenas lhe dera as costas ressentido seguindo em outra direção. Danielle prendera o choro terminando de guardar o resto das jóias em sua bolsa e agradecer a recepcionista que a fitava com um carinho descomunal.

_You don't know me  
_**Você não me conhece,  
**_You don't even care... oh yeah  
_**Você nem se quer se importa... oh yeah  
**_She said, you don't know me  
_**Ela disse, você não me conhece  
**_You don't wear my chains... oh yeah, yeah...  
_**Você não desgasta minhas correntes... oh yeah, yeah**

Qual era o preço a se pagar para realizar todos seus sonhos? Bem, o preço estava sendo alto naquele momento e Danielle poderia confessar que estava sendo doloroso também, estar deixando Sirius era como estar deixando uma parte sua para trás. Fitou por cima dos ombros não o encontrando, ele não iria se despedir. Entrou dentro do táxi mandando ir para o aeroporto, a cabeça estava metralhada de memórias e sorrisos dele.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston  
_**Ela diz eu acho que vou para Boston...  
**_I think I'll start a new life  
_**Eu acho que vou começar uma nova vida,  
**_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name  
_**Eu acho que vou começar de novo, onde ninguém sabe meu nome  
**_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather  
_**Eu vou sair da Califórnia, eu estou cansada do tempo,  
**_I think I'll get a lover and fly'em out to Spain  
_**Eu acho que vou conseguir um amor e voar para a Espanha...**

Sirius enchia um copo com whisky em seu luxuoso quarto, o céu estava repleto de estrelas, mas naquele momento nenhuma delas ousava brilhar para si. Virou o copo de uma vez na boca, ele não iria atrás de Danielle, ela havia feito sua escolha e ele respeitaria, ele não era do tipo de mendigar amor de ninguém, se Danielle não o queria mais, havia quem o queria! Mas ele sentiria uma falta quase fatal dela, isso ele poderia admitir para si mesmo.

_I think I'll go to Boston,  
_**Eu acho que vou para Boston,  
**_I think that I'm just tired  
_**Eu acho que estou apenas cansada,  
**_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind  
_**Eu acho que eu preciso de uma nova cidade, pra deixar isto tudo pra trás...  
**_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset  
_**Eu acho que preciso de um nascer do sol, Eu estou cansada do pôr do sol,  
**_I hear it's nice in the summer some snow would be nice... oh yeah  
_**Eu ouvi que é agradável no verão, um pouco de neve poderia ser bom... oh yeah**

Danielle comprara a passagem no aeroporto, os olhos vagos e determinados, estava cansada, precisava voltar para casa, Sirius não precisava dela, Caios estava precisando e muito pelo que Stacy descreveu na breve carta. Ouviu o numero do vôo ser chamado e caminhou em direção ao portão de embarque, ela esperava que Sirius a perdoasse algum dia.

_Boston...where no one knows my name, yeah_**  
Boston, Onde ninguém sabe meu nome, yeah  
**_No one knows my name...  
_**Onde ninguém sabe meu nome...  
**_No one knows my name...yeah  
_**Onde ninguém sabe meu nome... yeah  
**_Boston... no one knows my name  
_**Boston... ****Onde ninguém sabe meu nome...  
**_Boston... no one knows my name  
_**Boston... Onde ninguém sabe meu nome...**

O avião decolara, Sirius encontrava-se na varanda de seu quarto quando vira um avião passar em cima de seu hotel, suspirou e retornou ao quarto, ás vezes a felicidade de Danielle não era ficar ao seu lado, ele só esperava que alguém a pudesse devidamente a fazer plenamente feliz.

~*~

OBS: Vocês já conferiram Segredos II? É um extra dessa fic! Escrito pela fabulosa e genial Dani W.B! Confiram o primeiro "segredo" deste capítulo lá:

* .?id=31860


	3. Estou Aqui

***~ Ás músicas do capítulo são:**

Hit The Floor - Linkin Park

All Downhill From Here - Amy Kuney

**Estou Aqui**

O corredor extenso e mórbido era contagiado pelo barulho de passos apressados, passos de um senhor alto de olhos amarelos. Sua caminhada apressada parecia que logo se tornaria uma bela corrida, pouco se importava com os olhares curiosos dos guardas que se encontravam parados ao lado das paredes, apenas queria atingir seu objetivo.

Parou arfante puxando ar para os pulmões e endireitou a gola da bela vestimenta bruxa púrpura que trajava para finalmente esticar a mão coberta por pulseiras e anéis valiosos e bater levemente na porta de pedras preciosas. Tardou alguns segundos até a porta se locomover e um guarda lhe fazer uma reverência lhe oferecendo passagem.

- Majestade... – O senhor fazia uma reverencia exagerada perante ao belo rapaz moreno de olhos azuis que se encontrava treinando esgrima no meio do imenso salão.

- Marco... – O rapaz parava de treinar e enxugava com uma toalha branca o suor que lhe escorria da testa.

- Vega e a jovem menina Adhara acabam de abandonar a Inglaterra, ele a está levando para o treinamento na cidade do fogo.

- Cidade do fogo? – O moreno arqueava uma sobrancelha entregando sua espada para um de seus criados. – Apus realmente deve acreditar no poder dessa garota...

- Acredita até demais em minha opinião... – Sussurrara Marco para si mesmo. – Deve tomar cuidado com Vega, ele é traiçoeiro como uma serpente.

Procyon dera um sorriso aberto caminhando em direção até uma janela onde apoiou-se e girou o corpo para encarar os olhos daquele velho que permanecia ajoelhado ao chão em sinal de respeito a sua pessoa, sinal incrivelmente desnecessário e ridículo tratando-se de quem se tratava.

- Ás vezes sinto que você sente uma fisgada de inveja de Vega... – Procyon comentou. – Por ele conseguir sempre o que deseja, como por exemplo, trazer a menina Adhara para nosso lado, diga-me meu pai, eu estou errado?

- Majestade eu... – Marco engolia em seco, a verdade era que Procyon nunca lhe chamava de pai e quando o chamava era em tom zombeteiro e odioso e o velho sabia que seu filho não tinha nada de idiota, sabia em quem ou não confiar.

- Quero dois de meus melhores homens na Cidade do Fogo. – Declarou o moreno tomando novamente a esgrima nas mãos. – E quero dois relatórios por dia sobre o progresso da menina Adhara.

- Como desejar meu amo... – O velho fazia mais uma reverencia para se retirar da sala.

O rapaz voltara a treinar com a espada como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas aquele era um traço que Procyon aprendera quando criança, nunca revelar o que pensa, nunca revelar o que sente, Marco havia ajudado no treinamento do filho, pois sabia que ele se tornaria o Grande Rei e governaria todo o mundo Bruxo. O que Marco não esperava era que quando o filho assumisse o poder, o descartasse e o colocasse apenas como um reles conselheiro, mas antes ser o conselheiro do que o inimigo.

O táxi amarelo estacionava em meio a uma tempestade em uma ruazinha vazia, dentro do veiculo uma linda garota de cabelos loiros curtos e cacheados olhava pela janela a casa simples de classe média. Suspirou retirando a carteira de dentro da bolsa cor de abóbora e entregando o dinheiro ao taxista que a fitava chocado.

- A senhorita pretende sair nessa tempestade? Espere um pouco! Assim que diminuir a chuva eu levo para a senhora as malas para a soleira!

- Obrigada, mas acho que não será necessário... – Danielle sorria fracamente retirando um guarda chuva da bolsa e mostrando ao homem.

- Acha mesmo que vai te proteger da chuva?

A loira não respondeu, apenas entregou o dinheiro ao homem e retirou-se do carro, o problema com os trouxas eram que insistiam demais em assuntos pequenos. Além disso, seu guarda-chuva estava enfeitiçado e preparado para que não permitisse que nenhuma gota sequer a molhasse.

Caminhou para fora do carro e retirou ás duas malas, retirou a varinha da bolsa murmurando um feitiço ás fazendo flutuar. Sorriu ao ver o homem trouxa lhe fitar pelo retrovisor, deu um aceno de cabeça a ele e apanhou ás malas antes que ele notasse que estavam flutuando até a altura de seu joelho.

O jardim estava mal cuidado, da ultima vez que estivera ali, a cerca de quase dois anos, estavam impecavelmente bem cuidados. Tocou a portinha da cerca branca a empurrando e atravessando o pequenino caminho de pedras que ligavam à soleira, subiu os degraus e colocou a sombrinha ao lado de um banco, o táxi já havia partido e a única coisa que Danielle poderia escutar eram os trovões.

Tocou a campainha, ninguém viera a atender, insistiu tocando inúmeras vezes sem obter resultado algum. Bufou indignada, Caios não iria a atender? Ela viera de tão longe para ficar na chuva, com fome e com frio? Resmungou alguns palavrões insistindo na campainha, segurando-se para não botar a porta a baixo.

- Dani? – Uma voz a chamava em meio à tempestade.

Virou-se num sobressalto para encarar um rapaz alto com um guarda chuvas sobre a cabeça, Stacy realmente havia dado a sorte grande, Nathan Adhara sempre seria a criatura mais bonita do planeta. Alargou um sorriso acenando para o moreno que atravessava os jardins em sua direção, Nathan possuía o famoso sorriso de canto nos lábios quando a fitou com carinho.

- Quanto tempo! – Ele declarou abraçando-a e logo se afastando. – Quase não a reconheci, está tão diferente...

- Cortei o cabelo! – Comentou risonha.

- Você está aqui há muito tempo?

- Alguns minutos, Caios não atende a porta! – Resmungou cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Talvez por ele não estar em casa... – Analisou o moreno. – Ele está em um bar na Rua 75, quando fui comprar leite para Luke passei lá para tentar o arrastar para casa, mas ele consegue ser pior do que uma mula empacada!

Danielle riu só então se dando conta da sacola que Nathan segurava em uma das mãos, ela entendia bem o termo Mula Empacada, na opinião dela esse sim deveria ser o sobrenome de Caios, ou então seu nome do meio.

- E como ele está? – Perguntou com uma voz falhando.

- Por que não vamos até minha casa e assim você toma um chocolate quente e conversa com a Tacy enquanto eu faço Luke dormir hum?

Maneou a cabeça em concordância, Nathan apanhou suas malas antes mesmo que ela pedisse, abriu o guarda-chuva e seguiu o moreno para fora da soleira, à casa de Nathan e Stacy era ao lado da de Caios e pelo que Danielle podia perceber, dava até mesmo para eles conversarem pela janela se assim desejassem.

Nathan abrira a portinha de sua cerca dando passagem à loira, ao contrario do jardim da casa de Caios, o jardim da casa dos Adhara era extremamente bem tratado, e mesmo sendo castigado pela chuva não conseguia perder a beleza. Sorriu ao ver um pequeno balanço em uma arvore, certamente Nathan havia o feito para Luke. A luz da varanda que rodeava a casa estava acesa dando mais cor ás paredes amarelas, sacudiu ás botas assim que pisou no chão da varanda, colocando o guarda chuva ao lado de um imenso vaso de planta, Nathan a imitou e retirou um bolo de chaves de dentro do casaco azul marinho que trajava, abrindo a porta branca e adentrando a sua casa.

- Não repare a bagunça... – Ele comentara retirando o tênis e o colocando ao lado da porta do lado de dentro.

Danielle sorriu o imitando, sabia o quanto Stacy detestava bagunça e pelo que ela via, Nathan tentava se esforçar ao máximo para controlar seu gênio masculino bagunceiro.

A sala era luxuosa, havia uma lareira prateada em um canto afastado, três sofás brancos que aparentavam ser extremamente confortáveis, um tapete de pele branco felpudo no meio com uma mesinha vitral por cima, havia uma televisão de plasma frente a um dos sofás e alguns armários negros com portinhas vitrais por toda dimensão, dentro destes eram visíveis fotografias, livros e bibelôs, tudo era incrivelmente moderno, a não ser é claro por um cercadinho de bebê ao lado de um piano que se encontrava ao lado da janela, e brinquedos espalhados pelo tapete.

- Luke ainda vai deixar Stacy louca... – Comentou Nathan oferecendo para pegar o casaco da loira. – Ele descobriu uma nova brincadeira, quando Stacy guarda um de seus brinquedos ele arremessa dois para fora do cercadinho.

- Parece que o gênio maroto dos Malfoy's fala bem alto! – Rira Danielle.

- NATHAN VOCÊ TROUXE O LEITE? – Stacy gritava do alto da escada logo estancando e arregalando os olhos.

Danielle sorrira abertamente fazendo um aceno de cabeça, Stacy possuía os cabelos curtinhos num castanho escuro, os olhos negros e a pele levemente bronzeada, a mulher dera um grito fino e agudo e descera correndo ás escadas fazendo Nathan segurar uma gargalhada e Danielle erguer a mão como se estivesse se rendendo.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VEIO! – Berrou a metamorfomaga abraçando a amiga com força e a derrubando em cima do sofá.

- Tacy... Eu... Dor... Ar... Meu... Socorro...

- Tacy, você vai matá-la assim... – Nathan sorria puxando a esposa de cima da amiga.

A cor dos olhos de Stacy mudaram quase que imediatamente, tornando-se uma dimensão azulada como o céu, os cabelos cresceram, mas não tornaram-se claros e loiros, continuaram na mesma cor escura. Dani apenas puxara ar para os pulmões, arrancando risadas divertidas de Nathan e olhos cheios de lagrimas de Stacy.

- Eu não acredito que você está aqui, senti tanta sua falta...

- Vim assim que recebi sua carta... – A loira sorria abertamente.

- Nathan vá buscar o Luke, ela tem que ver como nosso filho está grande!

- Sim senhora! – O moreno batia continência subindo ás escadas.

Danielle olhou para a amiga e para o homem que subia correndo a escadaria, aquela era uma cena visível de quem realmente mandava na relação.

- Oh, deixe-me ver você! Está tão bonita!

- Sem exageros Tacy...

- E Sirius? Veio também?

- Bem... – A loira baixava os olhos. – Sirius e eu terminamos.

- Terminaram? Ok, é algum tipo de fim dos casais?

- Ás coisas ficaram complicadas em Las Vegas, de certo modo saber que Caios precisava de mim foi um modo de escapar de lá...

- Quer conversar sobre isso? – Stacy indagava com uma voz carinhosa.

- Sim, mas não hoje... Acho que agora o assunto principal é o Caios.

- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo.

- Sempre Tacy. – Danielle a abraçava com força.

Os passos na escadaria foram o bastante para separar ás amigas, Nathan descia com cuidado as escadas com um lindo garotinho nos braços, Luke com apenas um ano estava mais para aqueles bebês de propaganda do que um bebê comum.

- Oh Meu Merlim! – Exclamou a loira correndo para arrancar o pequeno do colo do pai. – Stacy ele é lindo!

- Eu sei! – A metamorfomaga falava orgulhosa.

- E está tão grande! Ele já fala?

- Algumas coisas... – Nathan coçava a cabeça. – Mas já está andando, tem que ver como é difícil ter de correr atrás dele quando ele cisma em andar depressa. Vou preparar o leite dele e alguns chocolates quentes para nós.

- Com mashmallow? – Stacy fazia uma expressão pidona.

- Claro! – O moreno ria beijando a bochecha da mulher e adentrando uma porta que Danielle imaginou ser a cozinha.

A loira sentou-se no tapete com o pequeno Luke que havia achado seu colar uma grande diversão, já que não parava de puxá-lo e examina-lo em suas pequenas e pálidas mãozinhas, os olhinhos azulados atentos como duas esferas de turmalina, ele era com certeza o bebê mais lindo que Danielle já havia visto na vida.

- O que há com o Caios? – Perguntou finalmente fazendo Stacy respirar fundo.

- Anne o deixou há cinco meses e bem, ontem ela o fez assinar os papéis da anulação.

- Mas foi do nada? – Danielle franzia o cenho. – Eles estavam tão bem...

- Eles não estavam nada bem... – Stacy acariciava a cabeleira loira do filho que a encarara sem entender. – No dia do meu casamento, Caios e Anne dormiram juntos pela primeira vez...

Danielle endireitou Luke em seu colo para prestar atenção nas palavras da amiga, Stacy havia aderido uma expressão séria que havia a envelhecido pelo menos uns cinco anos, sinal de que o assunto era mais preocupante do que Danielle pensava que fosse.

- Na manhã seguinte Nate e eu estávamos fazendo o café da manhã quando ouvimos berros de desespero vindos da casa de Caios, Nate pensou ser um ataque e apanhou sua varinha correndo para lá, eu estava grávida e lenta, mas mesmo assim resolvi ir atrás dele, eu não poderia deixar Nate lá sozinho! A casa estava organizada no andar de baixo e eu subi as escadarias entrando no quarto de Caios e Anne, Anne estava nua e encolhida em um canto do quarto, Caios estava nu, pálido e frio. Foi aí que Nathan disse que Caios estava morrendo...

Os olhos da loira arregalaram expressando o quão havia ficado assustada com o que a amiga estava lhe contando, como ela não soubera disso? Por que ninguém lhe contara?

- Nathan o levou imediatamente ao hospital e eu tentei ajudar Anne, mas ela estava com medo, estava sombria e seus olhos estavam tão claros quanto os de um felino, ela apartou e desapareceu me deixando sozinha, então fui atrás de Nathan no hospital. Caios ficou internado na UTI durante longas horas, até que a anunciou que ele estava paraplégico, mas que iria recuperar os movimentos em um ano mais ou menos, Anne apareceu no hospital quando Caios foi movido para um quarto, ela estava diferente, seu olhar estava duro e eu sabia que algo havia mudado ali...

- Ela quase matou Caios, apenas por dormir com ele? – Danielle perguntara pasma.

- A maldição de Oberon é verdadeira Dani... – Stacy puxava ar para os pulmões parando apenas quando Nathan surgira na sala com uma bandeja com três canecas e uma mamadeira.

Luke agitou-se no colo da loira esticando as pequenas mãozinhas para apanhar a mamadeira, Nathan limitou-se em sorrir e a entregar ao filho e depois entregar as canecas a esposa e a amiga, sentando-se no chão ao lado da mulher para então ouvir a conversa das duas.

- Obrigada querido... – Stacy dava um selinho nos lábios do marido.

- Então Anne é venenosa para Caios?

- Enquanto ela o amar, sim, ela é. – Fora Nathan quem respondeu. – Durante um ano, Anne usava luvas para tocá-lo, ela cuidou dele por muito tempo e logo Caios apresentou as melhoras, ele é muito forte...

- Na noite em que Caios deu o primeiro passo, Anne o abandonou. – Stacy finalizara séria. – Ela ficou sumida por esses cinco meses e só apareceu ontem, Nathan viu quando ela saiu da casa de Caios e entrou a limusine, Caios nos contou que ela está noiva de Apus Vega. – Finalizou a mulher levando a caneca a boca e bebendo o chocolate quente.

- Vega? – Danielle arregalava os olhos. – Mas ela odiava o Vega! Ela tinha repulsa! Por Merlim, isso tudo aconteceu e eu nem sequer soube! E eu nem pude ajudar, urgh! Que tipo de amiga eu sou?

- Dani, você não iria poder fazer nada... – Nathan falava com uma voz rouca. – Você estava foragida...

- Mesmo assim! Eu deveria estar aqui!

- O importante é que você está aqui agora. – Stacy falava séria recebendo Luke em seu colo. – Tenho certeza que Caios ficará em boas mãos.

Algumas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos da loira, o pequeno Luke esticou a mãozinha para tocar a face da loira que o olhara espantada, o pequeno bebê limpava suas lágrimas, Stacy e Nathan trocaram olhares carinhosos, Luke era sem sombra de duvidas um anjinho.

Era um calor insuportável, Anne podia sentir todos os poros de seu corpo reclamarem pela quentura daquele lugar. A Cidade de Fogo, localizada debaixo do Mar Negro, onde ás chuvas não eram de água, mas sim de lava, era como estar andando no próprio inferno e pisando em piche, ela podia sentir suas botas grudando no chão a cada passo que dava.

Trajada apenas com uma calça folgada verde e camiseta negra, ás botas lhe estavam causando suor nos pés, o suor escorria pelo seu corpo como se inutilmente tentasse lhe refrescar a pele. Olhou para os lados, aquele seria seu treinamento, sobreviver durante dois anos no próprio inferno, que sorte ela tinha.

- Parece que nossa Majestade resolveu nos mandar adoráveis acompanhantes... – A voz de Vega ecoava irônica a despertando de seus devaneios.

Estavam em meio aos pedregulhos abaixo de um vulcão, Vega havia lhe dado uma imensa espada negra para treinar enquanto apenas a observava sentado em uma das imensas rochas, Anne já havia o ignorado desde que ele não parara de dizer que ela estava lenta demais e que se continuasse daquele modo ela não seria nada além de uma pobre coitada com uma espada nas mãos. Buscou ar para os pulmões virando-se para encarar o homem que usava óculos escuros para proteger os olhos da intensa claridade e calor que era aquele local.

- Sempre com o mesmo ar debochado... – O rosto da morena virara-se brutalmente para trás deparando-se com dois homens altos e aparentemente usando a mesma espécie de óculos do que seu treinador. – Como vai Vega?

- Bem, bem... Eu sempre concordei que a Cidade do Fogo é excelente para deixar um belo bronzeado...

- Quem são eles? – Anne cuspira ás palavras olhando para os homens que lhe encararam com certa surpresa.

- Não vai dar óculos a ela? Por Merlim, Apus, ela pode ficar cega! – Exclamara o homem mais baixo.

- Não seja exagerado Peter... – Apus rolava os olhos. – Agora me digam, Vossa Majestade decidiu que o trabalho de vocês é bem feito se forem babás?

- Eu e Theodor não somos babás! – Peter exclamava.

- Toda tarefa é honrosa se assim mandada pelo Soberano! – Theodor sentava-se ao lado de Apus que sorria sarcástico.

Anne girou os olhos, era tudo o que ela precisava, três lavadeiras fofoqueiras batendo papo enquanto ela trabalha sua velocidade com a espada, realmente sua sorte andava a surpreendendo de maneira fenomenal.

- Não estou vendo agilidade Anne! – Dissera Vega com os lábios torcidos.

- ENTÃO VENHA E ME MOSTRE COMO FAZER! – Rosnou a menina.

- E deixar de me bronzear? – Ele baixava os óculos a encarando com divertimento. – Você pode fazer melhor...

Os dois homens gargalharam ao ver a expressão da face da menina, Anne bufara e arremessara a espada em direção a Vega passando de raspão em sua bochecha e fincando na rocha atrás de si, aquilo fora o bastante para que as risadas parassem e um imenso sorriso nascesse nos lábios do homem.

- Então você quer que eu lute com você? – Apus arrancava a espada da rocha a girando nas mãos com destreza. – Por que eu deveria?

- Por que me mostraria que não está com medo de me enfrentar. – A língua da morena era ferina.

Theodor e Peter assoviaram e riram, nunca haviam visto alguém desafiar o grande General das Trevas, certamente essa menina era diferente de sua mãe que temia desafiar qualquer um acima de si. Anne se tornava extremamente interessante neste ponto, e isso seria um dos traços minuciosamente relatados nas cartas a Procyon.

Apus arremessara a espada com velocidade para a menina que em um salto a apanhara ainda no ar e a girara com mais destreza nas mãos do que Vega conseguiria, ela aprendia rápido e isso era realmente perigoso.

- Está aprendendo... – Vega sorria com escárnio. – Vamos ver como se sai no corpo a corpo.

_There are just too many times that people  
_**Há tantas vezes que ás pessoas**  
_Have tried to look inside of me_  
**Tentaram olhar para dentro de mim  
**_Wondering what i think of you  
_**Perguntando o que penso de você  
**_And i protect you out of courtesy  
_**E te protegi por cortesia  
**_Too many times that i've  
_**Tantas vezes eu  
**_Held on when i needed to push away  
_**Fiquei quando precisava ir  
**_Afraid to say what was on my mind  
_**Com medo de dizer o que tinha em mente  
**_Afraid to say what i need to say_**  
Com medo de dizer o que precisava dizer  
**_Too many things that you've said about me  
_**Tantas coisas que você disse sobre mim  
**_When i'm not around  
_**Quando não estou por perto  
**_You think having the upper hand  
_**Você acha que por estar por cima  
**_Means you've got to keep putting me down  
_**Significa que você tem que me derrubar  
**_But i've had too many stand-offs with you  
_**Tive muitas coisas com você  
**_It's about as much as i can stand  
_**Isso é sobre o quanto consigo agüentar  
**_Just wait until the upper hand Is mine  
_**Apenas espere quando quem estiver por cima for eu  
**

Vega retirara os óculos escuros e os jogara longe, Anne apenas soltara uma risada sarcástica arremessando a espada longe e aderindo uma posição de luta, Theodor e Peter apenas se esconderam um pouco atrás do rochedo, algo lhes dizia que aquela luta iria ser mais intensa do que aparentava que seria.

- Pare de pensar no maridinho... – Apus falara com um sorriso maldoso. – E me mostre o que sabe.

_One minute you're on top  
_**Em um minuto você está no topo  
**_The next you're not  
_**No seguinte não está  
**_Watch it drop  
_**Veja tudo desmoronar  
**_Making your heart stop  
_**Fazendo seu coração parar  
**_Just before you hit the floor  
_**Antes de você tocar o chão  
**_One minute you're on top  
_**Em um minuto você está no topo  
**_The next you're not  
_**No seguinte não está  
**_Missed your shot  
_**Errou seu tiro  
**_Making your heart stop  
_**Fazendo seu coração parar  
**_You think you won  
_**Você acha que ganhou  
**_And then it's all gone  
_**E então está tudo acabado**

Anne dera o primeiro passo correndo em direção a Vega lhe dirigindo um soco na face, o homem girara o corpo e agarrar o pulso da garota prendendo o braço desta atrás de suas costas, a morena rira dando-lhe um chute atrás do joelho e soltando-se para dar-lhe mais alguns chutes que eram defendidos por Apus.

- Libere sua mente garota! – Ele grunhira defendendo-se com ás mãos de alguns socos. – LIBERE ANNE!

A morena parecia não o escutar, ela só se preocupava em feri-lo e destruir sua própria dor interior, de repente a voz de Apus parecia apenas um pesadelo distante.

_So many people like me  
_**Tantas pessoas como eu  
**_Put so much trust in all your lies  
_**Confiam tanto em suas mentiras  
**_So concerned with what you think  
_**Tão preocupadas com o que você pensa  
**_To just say what we feel inside  
_**Apenas para dizer o que sentimos  
**_So many people like me  
_**Tantas pessoas como eu  
**_Walk on eggshells all day long  
_**Caminham em cascas de ovos o dia inteiro  
**_All i know is that all i want  
_**Tudo o que sei é que tudo o que quero  
**_Is to feel like i'm not stepped on  
_**É sentir que não estou parado  
**_There are so many things you say  
_**Há tantas coisas que você diz  
**_That make me feel like you've crossed the line  
_**Que me fazem sentir que você cruzou a linha  
**_What goes up will surely fall  
_**O que sobe com certeza vai cair  
**_And i'm counting down the time  
_**E estou contando o tempo  
**_Cause i've had so many stand-offs with you  
_**Tive muitas coisas com você  
**_It's about as much as i can stand  
_**Isso é sobre o quanto consigo agüentar  
**_So i'm waiting until the upper hand Is mine  
_**Apenas espere quando quem estiver por cima for eu**

Não havia mais Vega, ou Peter e Theodor, eram apenas imagens de sua cabeça, imagens de Caios, apenas ele, o quanto ele saiu magoado, ás pessoas que ela já havia ferido, ela, sempre ela! Ela era o mal, era a encarnação viva daquilo que deveria ser morto e aniquilado, só de pensar que Caios estava a beira de um precipício por sua causa, já se sentia perdida, se Caios se perdera, ela nunca se encontrara.

_One minute you're on top  
_**Em um minuto você está no topo  
**_The next you're not  
_**No seguinte não está  
**_Watch it drop  
_**Veja tudo desmoronar  
**_Making your heart stop  
_**Fazendo seu coração parar  
**_Just before you hit the floor  
_**Antes de você tocar o chão  
**_One minute you're on top  
_**Em um minuto você está no topo  
**_The next you're not  
_**No seguinte não está  
**_Missed your shot  
_**Errou seu tiro  
**_Making your heart stop  
_**Fazendo seu coração parar  
**_You think you won  
_**Você acha que ganhou  
**_And then it's all gone  
_**E então está tudo acabado**

Um soco no estômago e um chute na face foi o suficiente para que as imagens de sua mente desaparecessem, caiu ao chão e olhou com raiva para Vega, ele possuía dois cortes na bochecha e um na sobrancelha. Levantou-se do chão antes que ele lhe chutasse mais uma vez, colocou-se cambaleante de pé, todo seu corpo doía e ela sabia que era pelos golpes que Apus havia lhe dirigido sem nenhuma piedade.

_I know i'll never trust a single thing you say  
_**Sei que nunca confiarei em nada que você disser  
**_You knew your lies would divide us  
_**Você sabia que suas mentiras nos dividiriam  
**_But you lied anyway  
_**Mas você mentiu mesmo assim  
**_And all the lies have got you floating  
_**E todas as mentiras te fizeram boiar  
**_Up above us all  
_**Por cima de nós  
**_But what goes up has got to fall  
_**Mas o que sobe tem que cair**

- Eu já disse, CONCENTRE-SE! – Gritara Vega. – EU NÃO SOU O TRENT, EU NÃO TENHO PENA DE VOCÊ, EU NÃO TENHO COMPAIXÃO, POR MIM VOCÊ PODE CHORAR E SOFRER, EU ESTOU POUCO ME LIXANDO PARA SUAS DORES SUPERFICIAIS! AGORA LUTE E FOQUE EM SEU OBJETIVO!

_One minute you're on top  
_**Em um minuto você está no topo  
**_The next you're not  
_**No seguinte não está  
**_Watch it drop  
_**Veja tudo desmoronar  
**_Making your heart stop  
_**Fazendo seu coração parar  
**_Just before you hit the floor  
_**Antes de você tocar o chão  
**_One minute you're on top  
_**Em um minuto você está no topo  
**_The next you're not  
_**No seguinte não está  
**_Missed your shot  
_**Errou seu tiro  
**_Making your heart stop  
_**Fazendo seu coração parar  
**_You think you won  
_**Você acha que ganhou  
**_And then it's all gone  
_**E então está tudo acabado**  
_Now is all gone_  
**Agora está acabado**

Anne chutara o tórax do homem e lhe dera um soco no queixo, girou o corpo dando-lhe uma rasteira o fazendo cair com tudo no chão, Vega puxou a perna da morena com força arremessando o corpo dela contra um rochedo, Anne podia sentir que cortara ás costas com tal ato. Antes que ela se levantasse uma espada estava em seu pescoço, Apus havia ganhado a luta.

- Eu disse que você tinha poder, mas não que possuía sabedoria o suficiente para usa-lo. – A voz do homem ecoava ardilosa como se debochasse da face imunda e suada de sua pupila.

Anne desvencilhara-se da espada com o orgulho ferido, era sonserina, era forte, mas tinha emoções e durante toda a luta a sua mente estava ocupada por um par de esmeraldas brilhantes, os olhos de Caios Trent.

- Se quer mesmo ser o braço direito de Procyon, você tem como obrigação se tornar a pessoa mais fria do planeta... – Apus dava-lhe ás costas a fitando por cima dos ombros. – ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?

- Sim senhor. – Balbuciou contra gosto erguendo-se do chão por fim.

Apus seguira seu caminho, sabendo que a partir daquele momento o orgulho de Anne Adhara estava ferido e que ela, como uma herdeira de Merlim, faria de tudo para resgatá-lo.

A sala era escura, escura até demais em sua opinião, o breu apenas não tomava conta por completo de todas suas dimensões por conta de uma lamparina com uma luz amarela, localizada em cima de uma mesinha velha de madeira. Sorriu de canto, será que ainda queriam lhe passar o ar de local macabro, depois de tudo que ele enfrentara para estar ali?

Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo loiro liso que caia sobre seus incríveis olhos azulados, sorriu relaxado arrastando uma cadeira velha localizada ao lado da mesinha. Para se tornar um inominável, deveria mostrar-se extremamente calmo e paciente em todo o tipo de situação, e Kevin Malfoy havia aprendido com seu bisavô a ser a pessoa mais cínica do planeta quando desejasse.

- KEVIN PHILLIPS MALFOY. – Uma voz ecoara grossa.

Sentiu vontade de dar um sobressalto ao ouvir tão voz, mas não podia permitir se assustar tão facilmente, seria ridículo em sua posição.

- Presente? – Arriscou de maneira debochada levando um pequeno sorriso maroto aos lábios finos.

Olhou ao seu redor buscando visão, sabia que estava cercado pelos maiores generais do Ministério da Magia e que certamente o Ministro estaria ali também, queria ter tido mais tempo de conversar com Jay sobre a formatura como Inominável, mas não permitiram sequer contato entre ambos há uma semana e meia.

Fingiu não se surpreender ao ver um copo imundo com um liquido transparente, surgir em cima da mesinha que bambeara. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas como se alguém estivesse o desafiando a comer terra, deu os ombros, apanhou o copo e bebeu até a última gota.

- Sabe o que tem nesta bebida ? – Desta vez fora uma voz feminina autoritária a indagar.

- Verissateum eu suponho... – Finalizou manuseando o copo nas mãos como se fosse um Pomo de Ouro estragado.

- Correto. – A voz feminina exclamara. – Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

- Que eu falarei toda a verdade a partir deste segundo... Realmente é uma coisa linda de se ver!

- SILENCIO! – A voz masculina tomava conta.

Kevin rira tampando a boca com ás duas mãos, não iria permitir que aquilo lhe assustasse, ele já havia pedido Lauren em casamento com um anel de brinquedo não era? Não existia no mundo algo mais assustador do que pedir a mulher de sua vida em casamento com um anel ridiculamente infantil.

- Quais são ás dez regras de um Soldado Inominável? – Uma voz indagava de forma aveludada.

- Acreditar no bem, Defender seus companheiros, Dar o máximo de si, Fazer o impossível para cumprir todas ás missões, Matar apenas quando necessário, Jamais abandonar o parceiro, Lutar pelo que acredita, Honrar a magia que carrega em seu sangue, Morrer por algo que valha a pena, Manter o sigilo, Acreditar cegamente em sua capacidade e por ultimo, ter a bundinha mais sexy de todo o ministério!

- Você disse onze regras. – A voz feminina autoritária ecoava novamente.

- Eu sei, eu tentei segurar a ultima em minha boca, mas sabe como é né? Verissateum acaba com a minha timidez, se é que eu tenho alguma...

Um risinho fora escutado, sentiu-se relaxar, ele reconheceria aquele risinho em qualquer lugar do mundo e só de saber que aquela pessoa estava ali, já era o bastante para se sentir incrivelmente seguro de todas suas ações.

- Você é herdeiro de um grande nome não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei, mas apenas a partir de Draco Malfoy I, já que meus antepassados utilizavam Magia Negra.

- Você se identifica com seus antepassados?

- Apenas com meu avô, Cold Malfoy, dizem que a bundinha dele era quase tão sexy quanto a minha, a não ser é claro pelo fato de que agora é mais parecida como uma muxiba velha...

- Sr. Malfoy, não estamos interessados em traseiros... – A voz aveludada tomava conta. – Diga-me, qual é o maior segredo daquele grupo de rapazes ao qual você fazia parte em Hogwarts?

- Os Marotos? – Kevin franzia o cenho.

- Sim, Os Marotos, Os Novos Marotos.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso informar.

- Não pode ou não quer?

- Os dois.

- Se eu lhe torturasse você me diria?

- Provavelmente não. – O loirinho segurava com força na mesa.

- Veremos... – A voz aparentava dar um sorriso sádico. – CRUCCIUS!!!

O corpo do loirinho caia ao chão num baque estrondoso, Kevin não gritava, mas se contorcia, levando seu rosto aderir uma coloração rubra como se estivesse fazendo o maior dos esforços.

- QUAL É O MAIOR SEGREDO DE SIRIUS ZABINE, CAIOS TRENT, JAY POTTER E KEVIN MALFOY?

- EU NÃO VOU DIZER!

- DIGA IMEDIATAMENTE !

- VOCÊ PODE PASSAR O DIA INTEIRO FAZENDO ISSO QUE EU NÃO DIREI!

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DIRÁ?

- EU JAMAIS TRAIRIA MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS!

- SEUS AMIGOS NÃO ESTÃO AQUI, SEU MELHOR AMIGO, SIRIUS, LHE LARGOU!

- ELE NÃO ME LARGOU! SOMOS INSEPARÁVEIS!

- ENTÃO POR QUE ELE NÃO VEM LHE SALVAR DESSA TORTURA?

- SIMPLES, POR QUE ELE ESTÁ EM LAS VEGAS E NÃO SABE ONDE ESTOU!

- ELE VIRIA LHE SALVAR SE SOUBESSE? VOCÊ ACREDITA NISSO MALFOY?

- ACREDITO CEGAMENTE EM MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS!

- CAIOS TRENT JÁ TRAIU JAY POTTER!

- NÃO! ELE NÃO TRAIU!

- ELE TROCOU A AMIZADE POR UMA INIMIGA! POR UMA SANGUE NEGRO!

- ELE NÃO SABIA! ELE A AMAVA!

- E A AMIZADE COM JAY POTTER?

- ELE AMA O JAY! SEMPRE O AMOU! SÃO MELHORES AMIGOS!

- MELHORES AMIGOS NÃO SE AFASTAM E FICAM ANOS SEM SE FALAR!

- ELES SÃO AMIGOS, ELES SÃO... Eu sei que são... – A voz do garoto ficava trêmula e fraca.

Kevin sentia que iria enlouquecer, seu corpo inteiro estava quase dormente, podia sentir os pingos de suor escorrendo de sua testa e finalmente a dor passando, a tortura havia chegado a seu fim.

- Você morreria por seus amigos? – A voz agora era próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Eu morreria por todos que eu amo. – Murmurou de volta sentindo exaustão.

- Parabéns Malfoy, você está aprovado, é oficialmente um Inominável.

- Ótimo, primeiro quase morro, depois sou aprovado... Brilhante...

- Kevin! – A dona do risinho lhe tocava com carinho na face.

Sorriu abertamente ainda de olhos fechados sentindo o anel dela roçar em sua bochecha, o que importava era que ela estava ali, sentiu o peito inflar e os lábios dela tocarem com ternura sua testa, Lauren Sanders era muito melhor do que qualquer diploma de inominável, sem sombra de duvidas.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis... Uma, duas... Erm... Não eram quatro? Quando foi que ele perdera a conta? Bateu a testa no balcão, sua voz estava tão embolada que duvidava que conseguiria dizer mais alguma coisa para o garçom, bem... O garçom ainda o ouvia?

- MAIS!!! – Conseguiu gritar erguendo um pouco a cabeça, sacudindo o copo vazio.

- Trent, Trent! Como vai chegar em casa hoje? – Um homem gordo e bigodudo surgia a sua frente com um sorriso fraco.

- Da mesma forma que chego todos os dias, enche logo essa porcaria Steve!

- Já vi que terei de lhe dar carona... – O garçom maneava a cabeça negativamente.

Ignorou, pouco lhe importava se iria chegar em casa ou não, ela não estava lá para lhe receber! Não era como Nathan que tinha Stacy e Luke o ele chegava em casa eram apenas as paredes e ás estantes vazias, vazias por causa que ele mesmo havia quebrado todos os bibelôs e porta retratos em um ataque de fúria na madrugada anterior.

- Fiu-Fiu! Que gata! – Ouviu algum bêbado falar.

Ignorou, para quê ele olharia? Não era ela... Jamais seria, ela havia partido naquela maldita limusine negra para não voltar nunca mais. Encarou seu copo, estava vazio novamente, quando foi que ficou vazio? O liquido estava certamente virando fumaça!

- Caios. – Uma voz feminina mandona ecoara.

Deveria ser ilusão, bateu a testa no balcão novamente, aquela voz poderia ser incrivelmente parecida com de alguém que ele no momento sabia que iria lhe matar se o visse naquela posição.

Sentiu alguém lhe afagar os cabelos, um carinho que ele não sentia a muito tempo, piscou os olhos erguendo um pouco a cabeça, sentindo a tontura inundar seu corpo. Forçou as vistas para encarar a face bonita e mais madura de uma linda mulher, aquela que desde pequenos lhe salvava, sua melhor amiga, sua Danielle O'Brian.

- Eu realmente preciso parar de beber... – Riu afastando o copo o derrubando do balcão fazendo este se tornar vários pedacinhos de vidro.

- Isso eu concordo... – A loira sorria levemente puxando um banco ao lado e o encarando. – Eu estou aqui Caios, eu sou real.

- Dani... Que merda você faz aqui?

- A merda de te salvar para variar um pouco minha rotina.

- Por um acaso você é a minha consciência? Sério, se for eu quero que vá embora.

- Caios, eu realmente estou aqui. – A loira emburrava. – Você só bebeu ou usou drogas também?

- Ele só bebeu senhorita! – O garçom respondia em tom divertido.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar... – Caio caia novamente no balcão.

- Isso vai ser nojento... – Danielle girava os olhos. – Urgh! Vamos lá bonitão, a Super Dandan vai te levar para casa e te dar um bom banho gelado!

- Eu não gosto de banho gelado! – Caios pestanejava.

- Ahhh, mas depois de vomitar até as tripas e achar que seu cérebro está solto dentro da sua cabeça, certamente você vai achar o banho uma delicia!

- Como você sabe? – O loiro se apoiava com dificuldade no ombro da amiga.

- Quem morou com Sirius Zabine por um ano inteiro, sabe muito bem lidar com ressaca!

Caios forçou um sorriso, se era alucinação ou não, estava pouco se lixando, Danielle aparecera na hora exata em que ele estava destinado a ter no mínimo um coma alcoólico. Sentiu ela cambalear ao sentir um pouco de seu peso, forçou um pouco ás pernas que aparentavam ser duas gelatinas e deixou-se ser guiado para fora do bar, ainda pôde escutar o garçom desejando boa sorte a sua melhor amiga, certamente ela iria precisar.

_Can't pull myself out of the bed_

**Não consigo me tirar da cama**

_It's 12 o clock inside my head_

**São 12h dentro da minha cabeça**

_The people outside feel so far away_

**As pessoas do lado de fora parecem estar tão longe**

Seu estômago doía, sua cabeça estava explodindo, seu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por um monte de hipogrifos enlouquecidos, mas pelo menos estava deitado em algo macio e não no chão gelado do banheiro. Forçou os olhos para se abrirem, a claridade fazia seu cérebro explodir, como foi que chegara em casa?

_I have a headache in my chest_

**Eu tenho uma dor de cabeça no peito**

_From all the chaos that you left_

**De todo o caos que você deixou**

_Caffeine and aspirin take me away_

**Cafeína e aspirina me levam para longe**

Forçou o tronco para se sentar na cama, estava vestido com a calça de moletom de um pijama, ao lado da cama havia um balde vazio, certamente alguém o colocara ali caso quisesse vomitar. Na cômoda estava uma xícara de café quente e algumas aspirinas, sorriu de canto, Nathan realmente estava virando sua babá.

_You tipped my world up on its side,_

**Você entortou meu mundo e deixou inclinado**

_But its all downhill from here._

**Mas é tudo decida a partir daqui**

_Mountain tops, level like parking lots,_

**Topos de montanha, como estacionamentos de andar**

_Cos its all downhill from here._

**Porque é tudo decida a partir daqui**

Ouviu a porta se abrir, Nathan certamente viria com milhões de sermões sobre sua bebedeira, respirou fundo, Nathan não seria capaz de entender a dor em seu peito, ele tinha a vida perfeita, Caios havia perdido tudo, seu mundo estava terrivelmente fora do lugar. Virou-se lentamente para trás pronto a ouvir.

- Nate antes de você vir com sermões eu quero te dizer que eu...

_Um, down down down down..._

**Um, decida, decida, decida, decida...**

- Danielle... – Sua boca secara e seus olhos arregalaram, ela estava ali.

Danielle vestia uma de suas camisas largas brancas e um short jeans minúsculo, seus cabelos agora curtinhos emolduravam seu rosto mais maduro, em seus pés meias brancas e em suas mãos algumas caixinhas de remédio. Abriu os braços para que ela se jogasse neles e foi o que ela fez, inundando suas narinas com seu cheiro, um cheiro que ele não sabia que sentira tanta falta até aquele momento.

_I'm getting older by the week_

**Eu estou ficando velha a cada semana**

_Like stagnent water in the sea_

**Como água estagnada no oceano**

_The bills are piling on the bathroom floor_

**As contas estão se acumulando no chão do banheiro**

A abraçou com força, como sentira falta de Dani, como sentira falta de sua companhia, então não havia sido uma alucinação, ela realmente havia o salvado!

- Você me deixou preocupada! – Ela exclamou se afastando com lágrima nos olhos. – Por favor Caios, nunca mais beba!

_I go to work then go to sleep_

**Eu vou trabalhar e depois vou dormir**

_I don't have time to even think_

**Eu nem tenho tempo para pensar**

_Wish i could stay inside and lock the door._

**Eu queria poder ficar aqui dentro e trancar a porta**

Não respondeu nada, apenas a puxou para mais um abraço a sentindo enterrar a face em seu peito, ela estava ali! Desde que Anne o deixara que ele não sentia tanta felicidade, era como algo novo, ele não iria conseguir solta-la novamente! Talvez Sirius tentasse os desgrudar dali a alguns minutos, mas ele pestanejaria e não a soltaria, não a deixaria ir embora novamente.

_You tipped my world up on its side,_

**Você entortou meu mundo e deixou inclinado**

_But its all downhill from here._

**Mas é tudo decida a partir daqui**

_Mountain tops, level like parking lots,_

**Topos de montanha, como estacionamentos de andar**

_Cos its all downhill from here._

**Porque é tudo decida a partir daqui**

- Oh céus como eu te deixei partir? – Ele murmurara a fazendo sorrir.

- Deveria ter me amarrado! – Danielle divertia-se. – Como se sente?

- Não importa mais como eu me sinto, você está aqui!

- É, eu estou aqui!

_Um, down down down down..._

**Um, decida, decida, decida, decida...**

Os olhos encontraram-se divertidamente, a loira colara a testa na do melhor amigo acariciando sua face e logo lhe depositando um longo beijo na testa, Caios fechara os olhos durante o afeto, quanto tempo fazia que não era cuidado assim?

_You tipped my world up on its side,_

**Você entortou meu mundo e deixou inclinado**

_But its all downhill from here._

**Mas é tudo decida a partir daqui**

_Mountain tops, level like parking lots,_

**Topos de montanha, como estacionamentos de andar**

_Cos its all downhill from here._

**Porque é tudo decida a partir daqui**

_Cant pull myself out of the bed_

**Não consigo me tirar da cama**

Danielle se afastou novamente o e sentou-se sobre os joelhos de Caios que a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela limitou-se em empinar o queixo de maneira pedante.

- Como me achou?

- Eu sempre te acho! – Ela rira.

- Nathan?

- Exato!

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que...

- Las Vegas foi um erro. – Ela declarara com uma voz fraca.

Caios fitou-a com pesar, naquele quarto bagunçado não havia apenas um coração partido, mas sim dois. Entretanto, naquele momento não era hora para falar sobre dores ou tristezas, puxou a loira pela mão a fazendo deitar na cama, puxou o edredom e a abraçou logo os cobrindo, Danielle se confortou na cama cerrando os olhos, ela era a única a entender o porque daquela reação de Caios.

**Londres Bruxa – Corte do Ministério da Magia**

A imensa sala oval estava amarrotada de bruxos famosos e poderosos, Jay podia ver na mesa do conselho alguns de seus parentes, começando por seu avô James Potter ao lado de sua avó Melanie. Ao redor estavam os grandes bruxos do mundo mágico aguardando a vez do Ministro falar, mas este não aparecera.

- Eu acho que o General Krauz não quer que o Ministro apareça em publico... – Ouviu Kevin sussurrar ao seu lado. – Aparentemente ele vem recebendo cartas de ameaças.

- Krauz está certo... – Respondera o moreno arrumando a gola negra com botões dourados de seu uniforme de Inominável. – Quanto mais protegermos o nosso Ministro, mais tempo ele continuará vivo e os Encapuzados verão que a segurança do Ministério não é tão burlável quanto parece.

- Fala sério Jay! A segurança é uma porcaria! – O loirinho resmungava. – Desde ontem a noite que eu venho notando isso, e na boa? Ainda não atacaram o Ministério por que não quiseram! Até o vovô Cold concordou!

- Mas o que podemos fazer? Acabamos de ser nomeados Inomináveis, e Kevin eu realmente quero me manter firme no meu posto então pelo amor de Morgana, não nos faça ser demitidos!

- Quem disse que eu iria fazer algo? – O loirinho emburrava.

- Meu cérebro que prevê o futuro. – Jay sorria de canto. – Vovô Cold está de pé...

Kevin voltara os olhos em direção a mesa a frente onde um senhor em trajes bruxos distintos na cor vermelha levantava-se e caminhava até o centro da sala, todos ao redor cochichavam de modo que os passos de Cold não ecoassem como deveriam.

- Eu poderia gritar silencio, mas seria grosseria da minha parte... – Cold sorria dando uma piscadela a Jay e Kevin. – O Conselho Magisterial tem alguns comunicados a fazer, eu, como porta-voz, recebi a missão de relatar devidamente todos nossos passos importantes tomados na reunião reservada da noite anterior. Começaremos com a segurança do Ministro, todos andam se perguntando onde ele se encontra, pois bem, continuaram se perguntando, pois não revelaremos o paradeiro dele até que os tempos de Crise sejam cessados...

O murmúrio voltara e logo tornaram-se vozes e berros de indignação, Cold mantinha-se passivo no centro, assim que ele erguera sua mão, todos se calaram.

- Não queremos colocar a vida de nosso Ministro em risco e creio que quem zelar por ele, concordará com nosso ato. A Segunda noticia é que Jay Potter e Kevin Malfoy fazem parte agora do alto escalão dos Inomináveis e serão responsáveis pela segurança de muitos presentes aqui.

Kevin e Jay levantaram-se recebendo aplausos fazendo leves reverencias e logo voltando a se sentarem, Cold ergueu a mão e sorriu levando o silencio pairar novamente na sala oval.

- Agora o mais importante, o Ministério da Magia considera oficialmente Apus Vega e seus seguidores como inimigos do mundo mágico!

Jay arregalara os olhos assim como Kevin, ambos trocaram olhares assustados assim como todos ao redor, Cold não havia terminado e sua voz havia aderido um tom ainda mais perigoso.

- Anne Adhara, ex- Anne Trent, agora é uma leal Sangue Negro, aparentemente assumiu o posto de Conselheira de Vega e sua Noiva. Anne Adhara deve ser julgada e presa em Azkaban assim como os seguidores de Vega, sua cabeça vale Trezentos e Cinqüenta Mil Galeões. O Ministério também oferece prêmios pela cabeça de Vega, cerca de Quatrozetos Mil Galeões, seja vivo ou morto.

- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! – Jay berrara. – ANNE NÃO ESTÁ DO LADO DAS TREVAS!

- SILENCIO! – Melanie berrara da mesa do conselho. – Jay Potter não foi convidado a falar nessa seção, então CALADO!

O moreno sentara-se contragosto, Kevin aparentava estar em choque, Anne era sua amiga, como ele poderia caçar uma amiga?

- Os avisos foram dados. – Cold finalizara. – Reunião cessada.

Kevin e Jay levantaram-se trêmulos de seus assentos, o que Caios diria sobre isso? Será que ele sabia que a cabeça de Anne valia dinheiro? Jay lançou um olhar furioso a mesa do conselho saindo como um tufão da sala oval, assim que passara pela porta sentiu algo batendo contra seu peito.

Seus olhos iluminados pela chama da raiva surpreenderam-se ao ver o rosto risonho de Ashlee Zabine, seus olhos esverdeados um tanto quanto divertidos, lembrando levemente dos olhos do amigo que agora encontrava-se tão distante.

- Irritado?

- Mais ou menos.

- Como um inominável deve ignorar sentimentos, agora siga-me, tenho que lhe passar algumas informações.

- Mas eu precisava...

- Ir atrás de Caios? – Ashlee forçava um sorriso. – Você tem tempo para isso Jay, mas tempo para proteger milhões de bruxos nós não temos muito.

Baixou os olhos seguindo a mulher, agora ele era parte da defesa do Ministério, não podia mais ficar resolvendo problemas infantis, por mais que para ele, Anne jamais fosse um problema infantil e banal.

Ashlee abrira a porta do escritório o dando passagem, adentrou de maneira calma e séria sentando-se na mesinha onde a mulher rodou e apanhou um bolo de papeis e lhe sorriu de maneira simpática.

- Primeiramente quero lhe parabenizar por ser o primeiro da classe Jay, todos Generais me falaram bem de você, como Tia fiquei extremamente feliz.

- Obrigado...

- O nome Potter é bem representado por você e creio que saberá ser bom em tudo o que fizer, principalmente nas missões.

- Kevin e eu faremos uma boa dupla!

- Kevin? – Ashlee desmanchava o sorriso. – Jay, você achou mesmo que Kevin e você seriam parceiros?

- Sim, por que não?

- Vocês foram prodígios e os melhores da turma, serão separados para que outros também aprendam com vocês.

- Entendo...

- Há uma nova garota no Ministério, uma inominável recém-formada, seu nome é Emmy Gordon e ela será sua parceira Jay.

- EMMY GORDON? – O moreno saltava da cadeira.

- Creio que já se conheçam.

- EU NÃO POSSO TRABALHAR COM A GORDON!

- Por que não pode trabalhar comigo Pottie? – Uma voz irônica ecoava do fundo da sala.

- TIA ELA É LOUCA!

- Ela é excelente e foi treinada por mim. – Ashlee franzia o cenho. – É uma das melhores inomináveis que já treinei, vocês formaram uma boa dupla, já soube de uma atuação de ambos no passado.

- Mas... – Jay abria a boca categoricamente finalmente olhando a pessoa a sua frente.

Emmy possuía o cabelo loiro escuro amarrado num rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos verdes cobertos com uma leve maquiagem e o uniforme negro com dourado dos inomináveis, ela parecia mais velha e mais sabida, mas a aura de irritante ainda emanava de seu ser. Respirou fundo, o que ele podia fazer?

- Também será um prazer trabalhar com você. – Emmy piscara marota.

- Aqui está a primeira missão de ambos, espero que hajam com descrição, podem se retirar agora. – Ashlee esticava um pergaminho que era logo apanhado por Emmy.

- Vamos nessa Pottie, vamos salvar o mundo!

Jay rolou os olhos recebendo um sorriso imenso da tia, sua vida realmente não poderia ser mais patética.


	4. Reviravoltas

*~ Ás músicas inseridas no capitulo são:

- When I Grow Up – The Pussycat Dolls

**Reviravoltas**

A noite estava incrivelmente mal iluminada, mas ainda assim representava o local mais seguro de toda Inglaterra.

As ruas vazias e calmas, ás casas com ás luzes acesas com ás pessoas em volta das mesas, todas ás pessoas sorrindo, divertindo-se e deleitando-se na companhia de seus filhos e parentes.

A mulher velha e ruiva endireitou o capuz vinho que trajava junto da capa, os olhos baixos e desolados, tentava em vão não ouvir o barulho das conversas ou dos afetos. Quando fora que ela sentou-se a mesa com Nathan e Anne e dera boas gargalhadas? Nunca... Essa era a verdade.

Ela, Gaya Adhara, conhecida como uma das mulheres mais perigosas e frias do mundo Bruxo, jamais havia gargalhado na companhia de seus próprios filhos e sequer havia recebido um sorriso destes. Era uma pobre infeliz, uma mulher que nunca conhecera o amor ou a felicidade, ela era apenas uma peça no jogo de xadrez, um dos peões comandados pelos Reis, aquela que era temida, mas que temia também.

Parou frente a uma cerca de uma casa bonita, os jardins extremamente bem cuidados e a imagem de Morada Feliz, havia até um balanço em uma arvore, sorriu de canto, Nathan sempre adorara balanços, quando ele e Anne eram pequenos ele mesmo havia tentado construir um, e ela, Gaya, nunca permitira que eles se divertissem.

Anne e Nathan, oh Merlim, como dizer a eles o quão sentia-se arrependida? Aproximou-se lentamente da casa apoiando o corpo ao lado da janela onde podia ver livremente uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos negros sorrir e fazer cócegas em um lindo garotinho loiro, que gargalhava e tentava retribuir as cócegas em vão.

Mãe e filho brincavam quando um belo rapaz alto de cabelos negros adentrara a sala segurando um cobertor azul claro, o qual jogou sobre o filho e o abraçou com tanto amor que Gaya sentira-se tonta, Nathan amava tanto a família que constituira que ela própria se sentia mal por tentar a destruir.

Aquela família, aquela pequena e jovem família era sua também, e aquele pequeno menininho loiro com um sorriso tão lindo quanto o de Nathan, era seu neto, seu único neto, aquele a quem ela deveria matar sem sentir absolutamente nada.

Afastou-se da janela e endireitou o capuz que cobria seu rosto, afastando-se lentamente da janela e logo da casa também, permitindo que uma lágrima solitária lhe escapasse dos olhos. Ela, Gaya Adhara, estava chorando pela primeira vez desde que era uma garotinha assustada, e então, ela apartou, desapareceu daquela rua de famílias felizes e logo surgiu em um salão vazio e imundo completamente iluminado.

Caminhou apressada até um pequeno bar e apanhou algumas garrafas de whisky, derramando seu conteúdo por onde passava, abandonou o salão e subiu as extensas escadarias chegando a um corredor fúnebre, os quadros a observavam atentos e ao mesmo tempo assustados, a Matriarca estava completamente transtornada.

Abriu as portas de seu quarto com brutalidade e finalmente levou a boca uma boa quantidade do liquido de uma das garrafas que carregava. Acendeu a lareira e arremessou nesta alguns vidros de perfume que estavam sobre a penteadeira. Gritou, urrou, chorou, caiu de joelhos e fixou o olhar em um quadro pintado, um quadro em que Anne e Nathan estavam com cinco e seis anos de idade, e Adônis, o belo e imponente Adônis Adhara os encarava com superioridade, e ela, Gaya, mantinha a pose de crueldade sem fim.

Soluçou, agarrou com força as beiradas do tapete do quarto sorrindo de canto ao ver que o fogo da lareira agora ocupava boa parte de seu quarto e que os móveis já exalavam o cheiro de fumaça. Ela morreria ali, morreria em meio ao inferno que era sua vida e levaria para seu tumulo tudo de ruim que aquele lugar lhe propunha.

- Levem isto como um presente ao pequeno Luke... Espero que possam me perdoar algum dia... – Murmurou antes de cair desacordada.

Longe dali podia-se ver a imensa nuvem negra de fumaça, o Castelo Adhara havia pegado fogo e levado com ele a maior e mais cruel mulher que já existira, a mulher que nunca fora amada, mas que no final da vida pôde dar a maior prova de amor por seus entes queridos. Gaya Adhara preferia a sua morte a morte de seus familiares.

**3 anos depois**

Os movimentos eram ágeis, os dragões ao redor pareciam pouco se importar com a sua insignificante presença, como se já tivessem se acostumado com aquela pequena e bela mulher correndo entre pedregulhos. Os cabelos longos emaranhados banhados por sujeira e suor, a pele pálida imunda e os olhos num verde tão profundo que chegava a ser assustador.

Pulou de uma pedra para a outra, um vulcão havia entrado em erupção a alguns quilômetros atrás de si e se ela não corresse iria tomar um banho de lava, o que era irônico no momento já que sua pele não reclamava mais do calor ou do excesso de gravidade daquele lugar.

- Merda... – Grunhiu consultando o relógio de pulso.

Não tinha muito tempo, bufou correndo ainda mais, podia ver a cabeça de Theodor escondida atrás de uma imensa pedra, sentiu vontade de gargalhar, ele ainda acreditava ser um excelente vigilante. Que patético... Mal sabia quando vinha a tempestade de fogo e muito menos inimigos, como Apus costumava dizer: Theodor e Peter eram pedras no sapato.

- ANNE! – O urro de Apus parecia ainda mais feroz do que quando ela atiçara dois dragões e decidira brincar de suicídio.

Girou o corpo escalando uma montanha, a lava do vulcão vinha como uma tsunami, sentiu vontade de gargalhar, Theodor ainda mantinha-se imóvel atrás da rocha, praticamente em choque. Enfiou-se em uma rachadura da montanha sentindo o ar lhe faltar os pulmões, maldita hora em que nascera humana. Respirou fundo, não podia morrer de maneira tão ridícula, ainda tinha de vingar sua família, sua mãe... Sua mãe... Por céus, Gaya estava morta! Isso lhe parecia tão impossível a tempos atrás, e só de pensar que já fazia três anos desde que Peter lhe dera a noticia... Engoliu em seco.

- APUS!!! – Berrou.

Um homem careca e musculoso lançara uma imensa corda de aço no topo da montanha, seu corpo curvara para frente em uma queda majestosa como se seu nome realmente fizesse jus ao seu significado: Apus – Ave do Paraíso. Anne tombou o corpo para trás apoiando na parede imunda, estava exausta, mas sentiu alguém lhe agarrar com ferocidade pela cintura e lhe colar ao corpo em um vôo perfeito.

A lava inundou o chão cobrindo o corpo aterrorizado de Theodor, Apus a jogou por cima da montanha a cobrindo com o próprio corpo evitando que algumas gotas ferventes lhe tocassem a pele de porcelana. Cerrou os olhos, o barulho causado pela destruição da lava havia cessado e o silêncio pairava novamente, a Cidade do Fogo não possuía ruído algum, e isso era um dos fatos por ser considerada enlouquecedora.

- Como se sente? – A voz do homem musculoso ecoava preocupada e autoritária.

- Infelizmente, viva. – Respondeu a garota o empurrando de cima de si, sentando-se para então sacudir o emaranhado negro que eram seus cabelos.

Apus torcera os lábios para cima, dando a leve sombra de um sorriso, ergueu-se do chão caminhando até a beirada da montanha, tudo estava destruído, tudo estava devastado. Girou a cabeça para olhar por cima dos ombros a bela mulher que Anne havia se tornado, estava mais velha e o rosto havia endurecido como uma máscara de gesso, imutável, mas ainda assim bela.

- O plano se seguiu bem... – Comentou vendo-a prender o cabelo em um coque mal feito.

- Humpf... Não costumo falhar em minhas missões. – Resmungou a morena.

- Peter irá ficar realmente chateado... Diga-me, como conseguiu imobilizar Theodor sem a varinha?

- Desde quando é surpresa para você eu fazer magia sem varinha? – Os olhos verdes oliva brilhavam intensamente fazendo o homem soltar um risinho pelo nariz.

- Vamos, quero ver a cara de Peter quando dermos a noticia da morte de seu companheiro.

A morena girou os olhos tornando-os num verde escuro, Apus correra a sua frente com uma velocidade que para ela não era nada demais, Apus sabia que a muito tempo ela já havia se tornado mais poderosa e mais veloz, era apenas uma questão de tempo até seu mestre assumir que a pupila era agora a soberana.

Correram lado a lado por um tempo, o corpo de Apus dera um brilho diferente tornando-se um falcão feroz, Anne apenas bufara continuando a correr, pouco importando-se se Apus queria se exibir como Animago, isso era por demais desnecessário em sua visão.

Pararam juntos frente a uma porta de ferro, Apus voltara a forma humana dando algumas batidas violentas no ferro, a porta movera-se lentamente fazendo com que uma poeira vermelha subisse e tornasse quase impossível de se respirar. Anne fora a primeira a entrar dando ás costas ao seu mestre, ignorando olhares dos seres amaldiçoados que ocupavam aquele lugar, aquela sala imensa com uma escada no canto, mesas bambas e um bar onde um Trasgo servia bebidas, a imundície era quase sinônimo de cada um ali.

Bruxos das Trevas, Dementadores, Gnomos, Trasgos, Rabicurtos, dentre outros... Todos a encaravam com respeito, como se ali, aquela simples mulher de cabelos negros e expressão delicada, fosse a Rainha.

- ONDE ESTÁ THEODOR? – Um homem berrara no final da sala imunda levando todos a voltarem a seus afazeres.

- Por que você não vai procura-lo? Não sou babá daquele idiota para saber onde está. – Anne falava com indiferença sentando-se a uma mesa, colocando suas botas imundas sobre esta.

- Anne, não seja mal criada... – Apus forçava um sorriso cínico sentando-se ao lado da mulher. – Sentimos muito Peter, Theodor está morto.

- Morto? – Peter arregalava os olhos categoricamente saindo da penumbra aproximando-se da mesa do casal. – IMPOSSIVEL!

- Eu diria para você ir se juntar a ele ao inferno... – A morena erguia-se com delicadeza da mesa caminhando até o balcão. – Mas seria patético demais, já que estamos no próprio inferno, um Whisky de Fogo, Kirey!

- Sim, Dama Negra... – O trasgo apressava-se em servir a mulher.

- Houve uma erupção, por pouco não fomos pegos... – Apus girava uma moeda entre os dedos enquanto falava. – Theodor não conseguiu escapar.

- Isso será relatado ao MESTRE!

- Sinceramente creio que o Mestre ficará exaltado de felicidade... – A mulher bebericava um pouco do Whisky enquanto caminhava em direção a escada. – Quanto menos incompetentes, mais rápido poderemos tomar o poder dos dois mundos, creio que o Mestre não atingiu ainda seus objetivos por falta de pessoas competentes como Apus e eu ao seu lado, por sorte recebemos o convite para estarmos de volta a corte.

- Volta a corte? – Peter franzia o cenho.

- Oh sim... Aparentemente o Mestre está interessado no progresso de Anne, e devemos isso as suas cartas e as cartas de Theodor!

- Vega nós sempre falamos que ela é PERIGOSA! COMO O MESTRE PODE ACHAR ISSO ATRATIVO?

O copo estourara causando murmúrios em todos os cantos, fios de sangue escorriam da mão esquerda alva da bela morena, os olhos verde oliva brilhavam como nunca, Anne girara o corpo graciosamente andando tão depressa que chegava a dar a ilusão de que flutuava em direção ao pobre Peter que caira ao chão cheio de pavor. A morena pisara com força sobre seu braço o quebrando, Apus apenas caminhara em direção ao balcão pedindo uma bebida, assistindo todo o terror que sua pupila causava.

- Perigosa? – Sussurrara a mulher. – Peter... Você não faz idéia do que seja o perigo...

- Dama Negra, piedade... Por favor, piedade...

- Você não faz idéia do que é o horror...

- Por favor... Eu suplico...

- Acredite Peter, o Mestre não teme a mim, eu não sou perigosa para o nosso poderoso Mestre, entretanto, para vermes como você, eu posso ser a pior coisa que já lhe aconteceu...

O urro de dor ecoara pelas paredes, um sorriso maquiavelico brotara nos lábios de Apus Vega, ele havia a treinado bem e agora só faltava a ultima cartada para que Anne Adhara se tornasse o soldado perfeito.

**Londres Trouxa – Rua 123 com Exlaves. – Boate Strip Night**

Dois rapazes altos trajados com belos ternos andavam lado a lado, um loiro e um moreno, vê-los andando lado a lado era como voltar a vários anos atrás, ambos usavam óculos escuros, ambos mantinham o maxilar endurecido, ambos eram Jay Potter e Caios Trent.

- Onde ela está? – Sussurrara Caios de maneira ansiosa.

- Já está lá dentro... Devemos nos separar assim que entramos... – Jay retirava os óculos escuros dando maior visão de sua face, agora com traços mais maduros. – Como se sente?

- Como uma garotinha prestes a fazer sexo pela primeira vez! – Zombava o loiro dando um peteleco na cabeça do melhor amigo. – O que você acha Potter?

- Hey! Perguntar não ofende!

- Quando é pergunta idiota, sim!

- Que seja... Precisamos do "ok" da Dandan para entrarmos...

- Não gosto de envolve-la nessas missões para o Ministério...

- Caios, ela é uma jornalista, você querendo ou não ela vai se meter nas confusões do Ministério!

- Eu sei... Mas ainda assim não gosto.

Ambos trocaram olhares divertidos entrando em um beco escuro, Jay desabotoara o paletó para conferir um belo arsenal de armas, Caios gargalhara, era cômico se meter em missões como aquelas, ainda por cima, por Jay detestar disfarces.

- Não ria! – Rosnou o moreno.

- Qual é cara, você só está parecendo o James Bond, nada contra, é claro!

- Rá, rá, rá! – Jay bufara fechando o paletó. – Como você se sente?

- Em relação...?

- Você e Dandan, agora juntos, mesma casa...

- Não estamos casados, estamos...

- Aproveitando um bom sexo diário!

- Não enche! Você deveria parar de falar essas coisas dela... – Caios sorria de canto. – Foi ela que nos fez voltar a falar...

- É... Infelizmente eu devo uma a cachinhos dourados...

Jay sorrira, já fazia três anos, e sequer parecia que ele e Caios haviam ficado um tempo sem se falar, era estranho recordar, mas foi tudo graças a ela.

_FlashBack_

Estava apoiado com a cabeça no balcão, Emmy o havia feito treinar como um louco e o pior, ele tivera de se esconder na sala dos estagiários para ela não o encontrar! Tia Ashlee não havia lhe dado uma pareceira, havia lhe dado uma pscicopata! Respirou fundo jogando o corpo para trás, espreguiçando por um tempo, até ouvir a porta se abrir.

- Bosta... – Grunhiu, agora teria de lidar com um sermão da maluca.

- Jay? – Uma bela mulher loira surgia por trás da porta.

Seu sorriso fora involuntário, não dava para saber se era por não ser a Psicopata ou por ser alguém familiar que ele não via a tanto tempo, a verdade era que ver Danielle O'Brian depois de alguns anos lhe dava algum fruto de esperança, como se pudesse voltar ao passado e ser feliz.

- Dandan? – Correu até a mulher a abraçando com força.

A loira gargalhara bobamente, ele estava realmente mudado, mais alto e incrivelmente mais musculoso, se ela soubesse que fazer parte do Exercito do Ministério fazia tão bem aos homens, certamente ela teria pedido para ser supervisora de treinamentos.

- Merlim, quanto tempo! – Exclamou o moreno a pousando ao chão.

- Eu sei! – Rira a mulher. – Você está tão mudado!  
- E você? Cabelo diferente! Gostei! Vem, senta aqui... – Jay a puxava para se sentar a uma mesa bagunçada de algum estagiário nada organizado. – O que faz no Ministério?

- Eu é quem pergunto, o que você faz na Ala dos Estagiários?

- Me escondendo.

- Emmy?

- Sim.

- É, ela disse que você estaria aqui...

- Droga, ela desvendou meu esconderijo! Terei de pensar em outro...

- Jay... – Danielle gargalhava. – Você não mudou em nada.

- Hum? É claro que mudei! Antes eu fazia os outros sofrerem para o treinamento no Quadribol e agora eu que sofro nas mãos de uma mulher maluca! – O moreno passava ás mãos pelos cabelos. – Mas, o que você faz aqui?

- Vim te procurar... – O semblante da loira tornava-se sério.

Jay engoliu em seco, Danielle apenas retirou a bolsa marrom dos ombros retirando de dentro desta um exemplar do Profeta Diário, a foto de Anne estava na capa. A náusea parecia que jamais passaria. Respirou fundo arrancando o exemplar das mãos da loira, era realmente inacreditável ver que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo, justamente com ela!

- Eu soube antes da publicação... – Confessou cabisbaixo. – Eu tentei argumentar, mas foi irredutível! Eles não me escutaram...

- Eu sei... Isso me parece tão injusto!

- Ás coisas não são mais como nos tempos de Hogwarts, Dani... A vida é mais dura aqui fora...

- Caios está definhando... Vocês precisam deixar o passado de lado Jay! Eu nunca vi Caios precisando tanto do melhor amigo quanto agora.

- Eu não sei se ele precisa de mim... – O moreno levantava-se brutamente limpando com força uma lágrima que lhe escorrera dos olhos. – Quando eu soube que Anne o havia deixado eu sequer fui vê-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele...

- Jay...

- Eu não fui um bom amigo Dani...

- O passado não importa mais! Vocês são como irmãos!

- Que tipo de irmão tem vergonha de ver o outro? – O moreno explodira. – EU TENHO VERGONHA DE OLHAR CAIOS NOS OLHOS!

- Ele ainda o ama Jay...

- Mas ele seria capaz de me perdoar?

- Você seria capaz de perdoá-lo?

Os olhares se cruzaram, o castanho sincero de Danielle parecia uma faca lhe atingindo o coração, era verdade que ele sempre sentira falta de Caios, eram melhores amigos e havia coisas que Jay sabia que apenas Caios Trent seria capaz de compreender. Puxou ar para os pulmões abotoando a camisa do uniforme, Danielle o fitava atuardida, ansiosa.

- O que estamos esperando? – Resmungou saindo pela porta.

Escutou palminhas dadas pela loira e logo ela pulando em suas costas de cavalinho, sorriu, deveriam resolver as pendências e seguir para o futuro, essa era a verdade.

Chegaram até a casa, franziu o cenho, que jardim pateticamente mal cuidado era aquele? Lançou um olhar sério a Danielle, ela apenas maneara a cabeça negativamente, Caios realmente deveria estar na pior... Tocou a cerca a fazendo cair aos pedaços, lançou um olhar assustado a loira que apenas dera os ombros.

- Eu acho melhor vocês conversarem sozinhos... – A loira estendia a chave. – Estarei na casa de Nathan e Stacy, caso vocês se matem...

- Obrigado pelo incentivo... – O moreno sorria de canto.

- Disponha!

Jay apanhara a chave atravessando o resto dos jardins, enfiou a chave na maçaneta sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, atravessou a porta. A sala estava uma zona, a cristaleira destruída e tudo parecia em total ruína. Aquele não era o Caios ao qual estava acostumado, quando Danielle disse que ele estava definhando não esperava que fosse tão séria a situação.

Subiu os lances de escada, o corredor não possuía nenhum objeto, nenhum quadro, parecia uma casa abandonada, mas um barulho de teclado ecoando da ultima porta demosntrava o contrario, caminhou e empurrou a madeira que ruíra, Caios estava sentado na cama de casal, a barba por fazer, o cabelo despenteado e pijama, ao seu lado estavam pedaços de comida e pergaminhos amassados.

- Caios... – Chamou com uma voz rouca.

O loiro erguera a cabeça de maneira leve, as olheiras estavam realmente escuras e a pele do rapaz estava branca como papel.

- O que faz aqui?

- Ver o estado ridículo que você está. – Rosnara o moreno batendo a porta com força.

- Se manda James!

- Não.

- O que você faz aqui? Veio jogar na minha cara que eu não tive competência nenhuma para segurar minha própria mulher e evitar que ela seja caçada por TODO O MUNDO MÁGICO?

- Na verdade eu vim salvar meu melhor amigo de sua própria desgraça!

- Seu melhor amigo? – O loiro levantava-se da cama retirando a blusa e a arremessando longe. – EU NÃO TENHO MELHOR AMIGO JAMES!

- Se não tivesse eu não estaria aqui, e nem Danielle!

- Vocês não sabem de nada... – Grunhira o loiro saindo pela portinha da varanda, sendo seguido pelo moreno.

- Agora virou mania? Você fugir da realidade?

- Que realidade?

- ESSA! – Berrara Jay. – ANNE SE FOI CAIOS, ELA É SANGUE NEGRO AGORA! NÃO IMPORTA O QUE EU SINTO, OU O QUE VOCÊ SENTE POR ELA, ELA É NOSSO INIMIGO! ANNE NÃO SE IMPORTOU COM VOCÊ, COMIGO, COM DANIELLE OU COM QUALQUER PESSOA QUANDO SE JUNTOU A APUS VEGA!

- CALA A BOCA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!

- EU SEI SIM! EU SEI QUE O CAIOS QUE EU CONHECI, NUNCA FICARIA SENTINDO PENA DE SI MESMO EM UMA CASA QUE MAIS PARECE AQUELES CASTELOS DE FILME DE TERROR, EU SEI QUE O CAIOS QUE EU CONHECI JAMAIS IRIA BAIXAR A CABEÇA SEM LUTAR ANTES! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ LUTANDO PELO QUE QUER, ESTÁ DANDO TUDO DE MÃO BEIJADA!

- EU NÃO SEI MAIS JAY! EU ESTOU DESESPERADO! ENTENDE? Eu...

- Eu sei...

O loiro apoiara ás costas na grade tombando a cabeça para trás, a respiração acelerada, Jay matinha-se a sua frente, respirando tão pesado quanto.

- O passado será esquecido... – Declarou o moreno.

Caios sorrira voltando a encarar os olhos do amigo, maneou a cabeça afirmativamente estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Então, estamos de volta.

Jay abraçou o amigo com força o soltando na mesma hora com uma expressão de repulsão.

- Você precisa de um banho.

_Final do Flash Back_

- Aqui... – Caios mostrava um espelho dentro do bolso brilhando. – Aqui está o OK.

- Seguiremos o plano?

- Tentaremos... – O loiro sorria marotamente.

- Só uma coisa...

- O que?

- Se eu morrer, por favor, não deixe a Gordon fazer o discurso no meu enterro!

- Claro! Eu mesmo irei fazer... – Caios gargalhara correndo para fora do beco.

Jay sorrira retirando um chapéu de dentro das vestes o colocando na cabeça, saiu do beco com um andar de pura elegância, algumas prostitutas tentaram chamar sua atenção na esquina, limitou-se em ignora-las, a fila para a Boate estava gigantesca, sorriu de canto aproximando-se do segurança negro e robusto que o fitava com desconfiança e severidade.

- Fila! – O segurança apontava com o dedo.

- Desculpe, sou da área vip. – O moreno piscava maroto retirando um cartão de dentro do bolso.

Os olhos do segurança arregalaram e logo ele sorrira abertamente lhe dando passagem, muitos reclamaram na fila, fazendo Jay apenas sorrir, os trouxas eram sempre tão escandalosos que chegava a lhe dar enxaquecas.

- Olá meu senhor... – Uma mulher alta trajada com um short minúsculo púrpura e um tomara que caia preto lhe acenava. – Onde deseja sentar desta vez?

- Próximo ao palco, por favor, Marrie...

- Sim, sim! – Ela sacudia os imensos cabelos negros correndo e indicando uma mesa. – Temos uma nova dançarina hoje, Miss América! Certamente você vai se encantar!

- Com esse nome, quem não se encantaria hum?

Marrie gargalhara falsamente correndo para atender mais clientes, aquela boate para homens era incrivelmente cômica, afinal, apenas os mais poderosos da cidade estavam ali, poderosos que entregavam sua própria gente para a destruição. Caios e Danielle em suas investigações para o Profeta Diário, acabaram por descobrir que um dos donos do Strip Night andava em conspiração com o novo Mestre das Trevas, e aparentemente colaborava com os sangues negros, tudo por mais dinheiro...

- Jay... – Caios surgia atrás de si com um copo de Whisky nas mãos. – Danielle está no andar de cima, irei ajuda-la a buscar os papeis, você e Emmy ficam encarregados por aqui embaixo.

- E onde a Gordon está?

- Você já vai ver... – O loiro sorria se afastando.

Jay girara os olhos, por que sempre a tarefa difícil ficava para ele? Bufou indignado, o ambiente já estava bem cheio e nada de Emmy Gordon surgir, ela só poderia querer ferrar com o resto do plano para depois jogar a culpa nele! Resmungou alguns palavrões baixinho quando ás luzes se apagaram e a luz central do palco se acendera.

- SENHORES, COM VOCÊS A NOSSA NOVA APRESENTAÇÃO... MISS AMERICAAA!!!

_Boy's call you sexy,_

**Os garotos te chamam de sexy**

_And you don't care what they say_

**E você não se importa com o que eles dizem**

_You See everytime you turn around_

**Você já viu que toda vez que você dá uma voltinha**

_They screaming your name_

**Eles gritam seu nome  
**_Boy's call you sexy,_

**Os garotos te chamam de sexy**

_And you don't care what they say_

**E você não se importa com o que eles dizem**

_You See everytime you turn around_

**Você já viu que toda vez que você dá uma voltinha**

_They screaming your name_

**Eles gritam seu nome**

Ás cortinas abriram-se lentamente, Jay confortou-se na cadeira, pelo menos assistira alguma gostosa a se despir a sua frente, nada demais é claro! Se Emmy queria demorar, que ela chegasse após o show! Sorriu abertamente ao ver a tal mulher entrar o palco, trajada apenas com uma camiseta branca abotoada, um short curto azul, botas vermelhas de cano alto, óculos escuros retrô, chapéu branco de marinheiro e cabelo preso.

- Não é de se jogar fora... – Comentou para si mesmo.

_Now I've got a confession (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

**Agora, eu tenho uma confissão (HA-HA-HA-HA)**

_When I was young I wanted attention (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

**Quando era pequena, queria atenção (HA-HA-HA-HA)**

_An I promised myself that I'd do anything (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

**E prometi a mim mesma que faria qualquer coisa (HA-HA-HA-HA)**

_Anything at all for them to notice me (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

**Qualquer coisa pra eles me notarem (HA-HA-HA-HA)**

A dançarina caminhara até a beirada do palco jogando o corpo para frente se livrando do óculos, chapéu e da blusa, Jay arregalou os olhos afrouxando a gravata, só podia ser a pior piada do mundo! Emmy estava lá, os cabelos longos soltos, a expressão tão atônita na face quanto ele. Engoliu em seco, quando foi que eles haviam desligado o ar condicionado?

_But I ain't complaining (Oh)_

**Mas não estou reclamando**

_We all wanna be famous (Oh)_

**Todos nós queremos ser famosos**

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say (Oh)_

**Então siga em frente e diga o que quer dizer**

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless (Oh)_

**Você não sabe como é ser ignorada**

_Want them to know what your name is (Oh)_

**Querer que eles saibam seu nome**

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

**Porque veja, quando era mais nova, eu dizia...**

Emmy caminhara até a barra de ferro a segurando com firmeza, respirou fundo balançando nesta, Jay olhava para os lados aflito, Caios certamente sabia o que iria acontecer e que Merlim o perdoasse, mas ele iria MATAR SEU MELHOR AMIGO! Emmy ainda rebolava, e por Morgana, quando foi que ele começou a reparar nas pernas de sua inimiga? Vulgo, sua parceira.

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer,**

_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

**Quero ser famosa,quero ser uma estrela, quero estar em filmes**

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer,**

_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

**Quero ver o mundo, dirigir carros maneiros, quero ter fãs**

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer,**

_Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

**Aparecer na TV, todo mundo me conhecer, estar em revistas**

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer,**

_Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

**Refrescante e brilhante, primeiro lugar na audiência, quanto eu estiver em cena.**

Ela rebolava, aquela barra parecia incrivelmente estressante de repente, e sua boca começara a ficar seca, apanhou com ferocidade um copo de vodka de uma das garçonetes bebendo com avidez todo o liquido. Emmy parecera o notar, aquilo estava o enlouquecendo, o que ela queria fazer? O enfartar? Bem, estava conseguindo...

_And Be careful what you wish for 'cause_

**Cuidado com o que você sonha, porque...**

_You just might get it_

**você pode conseguir**

_Y-You just might get it_

**Você pode conseguir**

_Y-You just might get it_

**Você pode conseguir**

_And Be careful what you wish for 'cause_

**Cuidado com o que você sonha, porque...**

_You just might get it_

**você pode conseguir**

_Y-You just might get it_

**Você pode conseguir**

_Y-You just might get it_

**Você pode conseguir**

_Get it?_

**Conseguir?**

Ela parara no meio do palco e dirigira-se a pequena escadinha, Jay olhara ansioso para os lados, alguém iria trazer-lhe paramédicos? Ela começou a caminhar em sua direção e ele sabia que todos os homens daquele local estavam de olhos presos naquele corpo perfeitamente delineado por curvas sensacionais.

_They used to tell me I was silly (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

**Eles diziam que eu era boba (HA-HA-HA-HA)**

_Until I popped up on the TV (LA-LA-LA-LA)_

**Até eu estourar na TV (LA-LA-LA-LA)**

_I always wanted to be a superstar (HA-HA-HA-HA)_

**Sempre quis ser uma superstar (superstar)**

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far (LA-LA-LA-LA)_

**E sabia que cantando ia conseguir chegar lá (LA-LA-LA-LA)**

_But I ain't complaining (Oh)_

**Mas não estou reclamando**

_We all wanna be famous (Oh)_

**Todos nós queremos ser famosos**

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say (Oh)_

**Então siga em frente e diga o que quer dizer**

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless (Oh)_

**Você não sabe como é ser ignorada**

_Want them to know what your name is (Oh)_

**Querer que eles saibam seu nome**

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

**Porque veja, quando era mais nova, eu dizia...**

Ela caminhara até si e debruçara na mesa, lhe fitando com aqueles olhos esverdeados e brilhantes, sentiu sua respiração ficar presa na garganta, Emmy dera a volta em sua cadeira apoiando ás mãos em seus ombros e abaixando o suficiente para seus lábios quase tocarem a orelha do moreno que estava tentando lembrar da morte de algum cachorrinho em sua infância.

- Eu preciso dizer que não sou uma stripper?

- E eu preciso dizer que eu não escolhi essa missão? – Retrucou dentre os dentes.

- Não é você que está com a roupa de stripper e uma vontade tremenda de assassinar o parceiro...

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer,**

I_ wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

**Quero ser famosa,quero ser uma estrela, quero estar em filmes**

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer,**

_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

**Quero ver o mundo, dirigir carros maneiros, quero ter fãs**

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer**,

_Be on TV, people know me, be on magazines_

**Aparecer na TV, todo mundo me conhecer, estar em revistas**

_When I grow up_

**Quando eu crescer,**

_Fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene_

**Refrescante e brilhante, primeiro lugar na audiência, quanto eu estiver em cena.**

Emmy olhara para os lados, girando o corpo de maneira formosa sentando-se no colo de Jay que inclinara o corpo para trás e arregalara os olhos que sentiu até mesmo dor, ela estava em seu colo e tudo que Jay conseguia pensar era um modo de tira-la dali de cima antes que a situação realmente começasse a ficar feia.

- Potter! Potter! – Ela o puxava com força pelo queixo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Coloca sua mão em minha bunda!

- O QUE?

- Argh! – A loira puxava com força a mão do moreno a colando em sua coxa a subindo.

- Você ficou louca?

- Por Merlim, como você é idiota! – Ela inclinava a face dando mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha do rapaz que arrepiava por inteiro. – Estão nos vigiando, Danielle e Caios estão no andar de cima, precisamos alcançá-los, eles te reconheceram...

Emmy se afastava do moreno, a música continuava, mas aparentemente nem ela e nem mesmo Jay conseguiam a escutar, a loira lhe oferecera a mão e lhe dera um sorriso malicioso o puxando em direção a uma das escadinhas que ligavam aos quartos de luxo. Jay apenas fingiu estar bêbado deixando-se ser levado pela bela Miss América.

Ao chegarem no andar de cima, ambos trocaram olhares cúmplices, Jay abrira o paletó lhe entregando uma varinha e duas armas, Emmy prendera o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e sua expressão maliciosa fora trocada por uma séria, como se tivesse envelhecido uns cinco anos.

- Quanto tempo temos até eles virem atrás de nós? – Indagou o moreno carregando a arma.

- Segundos? – Retrucara a loira com um sorriso debochado. – Faremos assim, os da esquerda são meus e os...

Antes que Emmy pudesse terminar a frase, Jay já havia disparado ás armas e atirado em vários seguranças que vinham em sua direção, a loira bufara e rolara os olhos numa expressão um tanto quanto divertida.

- Ok, todos são seus! Argh, como consegue ser tão egoísta?

- Aprendi com a melhor! – Jay piscava maroto.

- Vou atrás de Caios e Danielle, não morra ok? Eu detestaria ter de escrever um relatório sobre como o maior imbecil que já conheci morreu!

Jay gargalhou ao vê-la correr, as balas haviam acabado, bem... Era a hora do corpo a corpo. Deu alguns socos e chutes, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de usar magia, mas por enquanto deveria manter a descrição, se é que destruir um corredor era considerado algo discreto.

Emmy corria pelos corredores, virara uma esquerda, duas direita, sim, era o final e era lá que era o escritório. Abriu a porta com violência, Caios e Danielle estavam sérios observando vários papeis sobre uma mesa de reuniões.

- Isso daqui é fascinante! – Exclamou a loira.

- Oh! Por Céus Dandan! Eu estou com roupa de Stripper e o Potter está dando uma de 007 lá na frente! Você e a ameba loira poderiam ser CDF's depois?

- Nos descobriram? – Caios arregalara os olhos.

- Não, imagina! Eu estou aqui apenas para brincar de primeiro de abril! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA???

- Ela realmente está ficando irritante como o Jay... – Sussurrara Caios para a loira que concordara com a cabeça.

Ambos enfeitiçaram os papeis os guardando em tubos e os enfiando em uma maleta imensa a qual Danielle transformara em uma bolsa pequena e amarrara no pulso.

- Sabe, eu realmente vou fingir que não te vi assassinar a moda! – Rira Emmy.

- QUE LINDO, EU MORRENDO LÁ TRÁS E TODO MUNDO PAPEANDO AQUI! – Gritara Jay atravessando a porta.

- Quantos são? – Caios franzia o cenho.

- No começo cinco...

- E agora? – Danielle arriscava.

- Trinta?

- Merda... – Emmy batia na testa. – Eles devem até ter chamado a policia trouxa.

- Não tem saída por aqui... – Dani franzia o cenho.

- Se aparatarmos, o pessoal do Sangue Negro vai saber que estávamos investigando e... – Emmy comentava pensativa.

- JANELA! – Caios e Jay berravam em uníssono.

- Droga, terei que tirar pedaços de vidro do meu cabelo! – Reclamava Emmy.

O quarteto trocara olhares aflitos correndo juntos e atravessando a imensa janela vitral. O barulho fizera com que a porta fosse derrubada e alguns homens fardados vissem a janela despedaçada, mas nenhum sinal de quatro pessoas diferentes. Um homem barbudo correra até sua mesa e gritara, ele poderia ter sido descoberto.

**EUA – Las Vegas**

Ás cartas estavam sobre a mesa, os olhos atentos em cada virar de peça, em cada rolar de dado... Era como se o mundo estivesse em silêncio enquanto ele, Sirius Zabine, estivesse trapaceando. Os olhos cinzentos davam-lhe um ar lupino, o modo ao qual decifrava e contava cada carta sem ninguém perceber era quase que surreal, ele, aos vinte anos de idade já havia ficado mais rico do que seus próprios pais, apenas... Trapaceando.

- BLACK JACK! – Gritara o contador.

Sorriu de canto bebendo um gole de uma taça de champanhe, o que ele poderia dizer? Estava cansado de ser caçado pelos seguranças dos cassinos que não conseguiam explicar como ele conseguia tanto dinheiro, apenas jogando cartas! Os trouxas ás vezes eram tão idiotas...

- Mais cartas? – Perguntou o homem a sua frente.

- Bem eu acho que...

- SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! – Um urro tomara conta de todo salão.

O moreno derrubara a taça de champanhe, seu coração acelerado e sua respiração a mil, como foi que aquela pessoa o encontrar? Girou o corpo para trás a fim de ver a pessoa vindo em sua direção, era simplesmente vergonhoso.

Kevin Malfoy, seu melhor amigo, trajado de terno azul claro, pulando em sua direção feito um bambi no cio, e para completar ele mantinha um sorriso tão debilóide que Sirius tinha certeza que fazia todos crerem que ele possuía algum distúrbio mental.

- Não acredito. – Sussurrou.

- SIX!!!! – Kevin saltava em cima do amigo o derrubando da cadeira com tudo o que estava em cima da mesa.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, Kevin parecia uma criança carente que passara anos sem receber um abraço, deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo a fim de que este o largasse, após muito custo o loirinho estava de pé sorridente lhe oferecendo a mão.

- Será que você não consegue ser mais gay? – Indagou o moreno levantando-se.

- Bem, eu te mando zilhões de cartas durante três anos, não recebo resposta de nenhuma, meu casamento é daqui a um mês e eu tenho que verificar que o meu padrinho vai não é?

- Você percebeu que você não respirou durante toda essa frase?

- Sirius! – Kevin franzia o cenho.

- Urgh... Vamos conversar nos meus aposentos.

- Você tem aposentos? Wow, legal! Não precisarei gastar meu dinheirinho...

- Você realmente é uma praga... – O moreno girava os olhos apanhando algumas fichas do chão e enfiando no bolso do paletó.

Kevin sorria conforme seguia o amigo pelo salão, pouco se importava se todos estavam o encarando, ele nunca ligou mesmo para o que os outros pensavam... Caminharam lado a lado até o elevador, Sirius mantinha-se tenso e em absorto silêncio, já Kevin cantarolava uma das inúmeras musicas da xuxa, aparentemente escolhidas a dedo para aquele momento tão constrangedor. O elevador parara na cobertura, as portas abriram-se dando passagem aos dois homens, que agora se encontravam em uma luxuosa sala de estar espelhada.

- Cara, você realmente sabe viver com estilo... – O loirinho saltava em cima de um dos sofás.

- E você realmente continua sem educação... – Zombara o moreno.

- Sirius, você está ranzinza...

- Sério?

- Vai ficar velho mais cedo.

- Não me diga... – O moreno desabava no sofá a frente.

- Por que você se isolou assim? – O loirinho tornava-se sério. - Pelo que sei, nem mesmo ás cartas de seus pais você anda respondendo.

- Ando ocupado.

- Desde quando trapacear deixou de ser um hobby?

- Como vai Lauren? – O moreno mudava de assunto caminhando em direção a varanda, acendendo um cigarro.

- Bem... Ela anda com planos para nós, compramos nossa casa na semana passada... Fica alguns quarteirões da casa de Caios... Agora as mulheres estão ocupadas com o casamento, aquela bobajada toda de frufrus sabe? Não que eu esteja reclamando, antes elas cuidando disso do que eu.

- Quem diria... – Sirius ria soprando uma quantidade de fumaça percebendo então o amigo ao seu lado. – Você vai se casar.

- E com a mulher que eu amo...

- É...

- Sirius, eu sei que foi errado aparecer aqui de surpresa, bem na sua área... Mas eu precisava te ver, você é o meu melhor amigo...

- Kevin...

- Eu sei que você anda meio deprimido desde que apareceu no jornal que Danielle e Caios estão juntos...

- Dani e eu terminamos, fico feliz que Caios esteja a fazendo bem e virse versa.

- É... Eles estão se curando da maneira deles. Mas eu me preocupo com o que você está se tornando.

O loiro respirara fundo retirando de dentro do paletó um envelope dourado o depositando sobre uma mesinha, Sirius apenas baixara os olhos terminando de fumar seu cigarro.

- É meu casamento e você é o padrinho, por favor, esteja lá.

Sirius engoliu em seco, Kevin não estava mais presente na sala, aquela foi à visita surpresa mais rápida de toda a historia. Respirou fundo virando-se para ver o envelope dourado, sorriu levemente o tomando entre os dedos e o analisando com carinho. Que tipo de pessoa ele estava se tornando?

**Leste da Inglaterra – Condado de Norkfolk**

O loiro girou o corpo na cama, ainda sentia os resquícios do sono em sua mente... Há quanto tempo que não sonhava com Anne Adhara? Séculos talvez... Abriu com dificuldade os olhos esverdeados fitando a face angelical ao seu lado, os cabelos loiros lisos curtinhos emoldurando a face infantil, a pele alva e macia... Por Merlim, como ele tinha sorte de ter aquela mulher ao seu lado... Ela fora a luz no final do túnel, fora sua salvadora e tudo que ele tinha ele devia exclusivamente a ela: Danielle O'Brian.

_**FlashBack**_

Tontos? Imagina! Estavam tontos depois da terceira dose de tequila dada por Alex! Afinal, Vovô Cold desejou uma festa de noivado gigantesca, graças a isso todos os membros das famílias mais importantes do mundo Bruxo estavam completamente alcoolizados.

Sentiu vontade de gargalhar, Kevin estava dançando a macarena em cima da mesa enquanto Lauren tentava inutilmente o tirar de lá, cena incrivelmente patética, mas pelo menos lhe davam boas gargalhadas. Olhou para o lado, Danielle ainda estava ajudando Nathan a tirar Stacy de perto do Ponshe, aparentemente sua prima havia gerado uma grande adoração pelo liquido cor de rosa.

- Cacazitinhoooooo... – Kevin o chamava saltando da mesa. – Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vidaaaaaaaa.

- Se eu não estivesse completamente bêbado eu juro que te daria os parabéns Keke!

- Eu seiiiiiiiiii.

- Caios... – Danielle se aproximava equilibrando-se no salto alto.

A loira possuía os cabelos anelados e volumosos, o corpo perfeito coberto por um lindo vestido de seda preto que combinavam com as sandálias envernizadas de salto alto. Caios apenas abriu os braços para puxá-la em um abraço apertado. Havia virado costume andarem abraçados de um lado para o outro ou simplesmente trocarem caricias.

Danielle havia sido seu Sol, há cerca de um ano conviviam na mesma casa e se cuidavam, aparentemente um tentava salvar o outro e com isso haviam conseguido juntos um bom trabalho no profeta diário. Melhores amigos, parceiros e colegas de quarto! Chegava a ser cômico dizer que não tinham nada, mas não tinham, eram apenas amigos.

- Eca, se agarrem longe de mim! – Kevin contraia a face numa careta arrancando risinhos dos loiros.

- Estou enjoada. – Declarou a loira. – Acho que bebi demais!

- Nathan conseguiu tirar Stacy do lado do ponshe? – Indagou Caios afagando a face da amiga.

- Ela disse que o faria trocar a fralda de Luke por dois meses caso ele não a permitisse beber devidamente!

- Pobre Nate, minha irmã ainda vai o levar a insanidade! – Kevin maneava a cabeça negativamente. – Vou salvar a vida do meu cunhado, e vocês dois, JUIZO!

Caios gargalhara beijando com carinho o pescoço da loira que respirara fundo, afastou-se lentamente fitando a dimensão castanha dos olhos de Danielle, eram olhos tão doces, tão puros. Roçou o próprio nariz ao da loira e se afastou a puxando para mais um abraço, Danielle limitou-se em repousar a cabeça no tórax do rapaz e respirar pesado.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o loiro erguendo o queixo da loira com a mão.

- Vamos para casa?

- Podemos dormir aqui na Mansão Malfoy se você quiser...

- Quero ir para nossa casa...

- Ok, vamos por flú, se Kevin nos ver partindo vai fazer um escândalo!

- Adoraria evitar escândalos...

A loira forçou um sorriso, Caios a puxou pela mão e juntos subiram para o segundo andar. Era tão fácil lidar com Danielle, era tão fácil conviver com ela. Adentraram no escritório e passaram pela lareira, se Caios estava meio tonto antes, agora o mundo estava girando sozinho, saiu da lareira batendo a testa, Danielle riu o segurando, ambos desequilibrando e caindo sobre o tapete felpudo da sala.

Ás gargalhadas pareceram tomar conta de cada ponto daquela casa, cerrou os olhos a puxando para si, dando-se em conta de como gostava do perfume da amiga, sentou-se a vendo deitada ainda com sombras da gargalhada na face, ela também estava tonta. Riu colocando cada braço ao lado do corpo da loira que o fitou curiosa, abaixou a face roçando o nariz ao dela.

- O que pensa estar fazendo ? – Ela indagava risonha.

- Me curando... – Murmurou colando os lábios aos dela.

A loira enlaçara as mãos ao pescoço do rapaz o puxando para mais perto, o beijo sôfrego, cheio de lembranças, era como se nunca tivessem se beijado, como se a cada roçar de língua estivessem se desvendando, pouco a pouco. Caios não se controlava mais, o desejo recendia e logo não estavam mais no tapete da sala e o mundo parecia ficar exatamente onde deveria estar, tudo nunca lhe parecera tão correto quando naquele momento.

**_Final do FlashBack_**

- Bom dia loiro... – Ela murmurara abrindo lentamente os olhos.

- Bom dia loira... – Ele sorria acariciando-lhe a face.

- O que foi?

- Estava lembrando de quando acordamos juntos pela primeira vez...

- Qual parte? A que eu te acusei de ser insensível e acabar com a minha inocência ou a...

- Na verdade a vez em que vimos que juntos éramos perfeitos.

Danielle sorriu abertamente o abraçando com força, já fazia dois anos que dividam a mesma cama e por Deus como era bom ficar nos braços de Caios, protegida, amada... Até mesmo seus pais haviam aprovado sua decisão de morar com o loiro, tudo bem que Digo queria matar Caios a todo custo, mas no final, ambos acabaram tomando uma bela caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

- O que quer de café da manhã? Panquecas ou omelete? – Perguntou saltando da cama permitindo que sua camisola de bichinhos ficasse a mostra.

- Você! – Caios rira.

- É sério! – A loira mostrava a língua. – Temos trabalho daqui a duas horas, o que quer?

- Hum... Panquecas! – O loiro espreguiçava arrancando risadas de Danielle que logo abandonava o quarto cantando uma melodia qualquer.

Caios desfizera o sorriso sentando-se na cama, o semblante sério fazia parte de si novamente. Por que sonhara com Anne? O nome dela havia sido proibido entre todos e nem mesmo Nathan, que aparentemente morria de saudades da irmã, falava sobre ela. Nunca mais foi comentado nada no Profeta Diário ou na reunião de inomináveis sobre ela, o assunto sobre Vega surgia vez ou outra, mas Anne Adhara nunca mais fora pronunciada.

Levantou-se da cama apanhando a varinha fazendo um leve movimento, arrancando uma taboa do chão, logo murmurando outro feitiço fazendo a porta do quarto se trancar. Sentou-se observando uma caixa localizada no buraco onde antes havia a taboa. Apanhou a caixa dentre os dedos soprando a poeira, abriu com delicadeza deparando-se com uma foto movimentada.

Anne sorria e ele a beijava na face, eram jovens, deveriam estar nos terrenos de Hogwarts e por Merlim ela era tão linda... Se fechasse os olhos talvez ainda pudesse ouvir o som de sua gargalhada. Afastou-se da caixa a guardando novamente e a selando com a taboa.

Danielle era o certo em sua vida, ele deveria afastar antigos pensamentos... Entretanto, Anne o pedia ajuda em seu sonho, ela estava tão ferida... Ela chorava.

Caminhou até o banheiro começando a banhar-se, a água caia em seu corpo e o pensamento de que sua ex-mulher não estava bem continuava o incomodar, como será que ela estava? Viva? Morta? Era ridículo pensar tanto em uma pessoa que o abandonara com tanta facilidade.

Desceu os lances de escada, a mesa do café estava posta e Danielle já estava arrumada para o trabalho, ela havia usado o banheiro do quarto de hospedes, era sempre assim, quando ele demorava demais no banho, ela se adiantava no outro banheiro.

- Está tudo bem? – A loira indagou bebendo um gole de suco de uva.

- Hum? Por que não estaria?

- Você está colocando calda de chocolate no café e açúcar nas panquecas.

- Hã... Uma nova mania!

- Caios... Eu te conheço há tanto tempo, não vai querer me enganar agora vai?

- Eu não conseguiria mesmo! – Resmungou cruzando os braços.

- É por causa da matéria da boate? Não se preocupe, a edição foi confirmada, eles não vão mais machucar os trouxas...

- Fico preocupado é com o fato de que eles fujam antes que os prendam... – O loiro entrava na conversa.

Sim, Danielle não iria tocar no assunto "Anne" afinal ambos nem conversavam sobre ela! Seria realmente ridículo que Danielle falasse da morena do nada. Continuou a comer e a discutir sobre o trabalho, ele sabia que a única pessoa que poderia conversar sobre esse assunto morava na casa ao lado. Encarou a janela enquanto Danielle fazia um feitiço para lavar as louças, era tão estranho...

- Dani, vou ter que ir resolver umas coisas com o Nate antes do trabalho.

- Coisas? – A loira franzia o cenho.

- Surpresa para a Stacy, amanhã eles fazem quatro anos de casados lembra?

- Oh! Sim! Vocês já têm um plano?

- Quase isso... – Mentiu com um meio sorriso.

- Okay! Aviso que você vai se atrasar.

O loiro maneara a cabeça positivamente dando-lhe um selinho e saindo pela porta sem nem mesmo dizer um tchau. Danielle suspirou, Caios chamara Anne durante a noite inteira, suplicava por ela, havia tanto tempo que isso não acontecia, fazia tanto tempo que ele não se trancava e olhava as fotos dela debaixo da taboa do quarto... Ele sempre achava que ela não sabia de nada, mas ela sempre soube.

Danielle não era boba, conhecia Caios melhor do que ninguém, caminhou até a janela da cozinha o vendo pular a cerca que dividia seu terreno ao de Nathan, talvez Nathan fosse o único capaz de ajudar Caios, afinal o loiro não se abriria com ela sobre esse assunto, não sobre Anne.

- Espero não o estar perdendo... – Sussurrou enxugando as mãos em uma toalha.

Caios saltara a cerca pisando no gramado, Stacy descia ás escadinhas da casa, trajada com roupas trouxas e os cabelos castanhos escuros curtinhos, a primogênita dos Malfoy's parecia mais séria e profissional. Stacy dava aulas de literatura para o Ensino Médio, o que era realmente cômico, já que era uma bruxa ensinando trouxas.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não pular a cerca? – Ralhara a ex-Malfoy em um tom brincalhão.

- Maus costumes nunca se perdem prima! – Rira Caios dando um beijo estalado na morena.

- Deveriam se perder! Onde está Dani?

- A caminho da redação...

- Fale com ela para jantarem esta noite aqui em casa, farei ensopado de abóbora!

- Urgh! Não me obrigue a comer da sua comida! – O loiro fazia careta recebendo um soco no braço.

- É sério!

- OK, sem violência! Onde está o meu afilhado e o pai irresponsável?

- Se aprontando... Bem eu preciso ir, te vejo a noite! – Stacy dava um beijo na bochecha do primo caminhando em direção a um carro vermelho.

O loiro ficou observando a prima a desaparecer na rua, subiu ás escadinhas da soleira e atravessou a porta que ligava a sala. Era nessas horas que ele entendia o que Nathan queria dizer como "Intimidade é uma merda", Caios sempre entrava na casa do amigo sem sequer bater na porta, e só de lembrar que uma vez ele quase pegara sua amada prima e seu grande amigo quase dando um irmãozinho a Luke, lhe levava a crise de gargalhadas insaciáveis.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – O berro de Nathan ecoava pelas paredes. – POR MERLIM CAIOS! EXISTE CAMPAINHA!

- Foi mal... – O loiro sorria de canto passeando as mãos pelo cabelo.

O moreno bufara vestindo uma camiseta pólo azul escura, quando estavam a sós em família, Nathan costumava a andar sem camisa, o que para Caios era incrivelmente desnecessário.

- O que faz aqui? Não trabalha mais não? – Resmungara o homem caminhando para a cozinha e saindo de lá com uma merendeira do homem aranha nas mãos. – LUKE ANDA LOGO! SE NOS ATRASARMOS NOVAMENTE SUA MÃE NÃO DEIXARÁ SÓ VOCÊ DE CASTIGO!

- Stacy anda fazendo greve de sexo? – Debochava o loiro.

- Ela deve ter aprendido com Danielle... LUKE ANDA LOGO!

Caios rira, Nathan parecia incrivelmente mais velho quando se portava diante de seu único filho, até porque o pequeno Luke, aos quatro anos de idade era quase tão peste quando seu tio Kevin de vinte anos, Stacy ainda tinha esperanças de quando o pequeno crescesse ele não se metesse tanto em confusão.

Não tardou nem dois minutos até um menino loirinho começasse a descer as escadas, era a mesma coisa do que ver Nathan menor e de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, Luke era a mistura perfeita do pai e da mãe, mas o sorriso havia herdado sem sombra de duvidas de Cold Malfoy.

- Tio Caios! – O menino sorria largamente.

- Fala Luke! – Caios batia a mão na do "sobrinho".

- Eu consegui montar na vassoura sozinho dessa vez, mas mamãe disse que eu não posso voar de novo pelo bairro.

- As crianças trouxas não entenderiam. – Caios coçava a cabeça em divertimento.

- Você vai me levar na escola com o papai?

- É... Vou! – O loiro ria olhando para Nathan que apanhava uma mochila e colocava nas costas do filho logo entregando a merendeira.

- Vamos logo, não agüento mais ocorrências dadas por aquela professora.

- Papai anda rabugento... – Luke sussurrava perto do loiro. – Mamãe brigou com ele, porque pegou minha professora o chamando de bonitão.

Caios fitara Nathan com ironia, Stacy vivia caindo em brigas com o marido pela aparência dele ser "bem vinda" demais na região, em quatro anos de vida, esta era a terceira escola de Luke, tudo por conta de professoras assanhadas que não sabiam respeitar um homem casado. Nathan girara os olhos logo deixando brotar um sorriso nos lábios, a situação até que era um tanto quanto cômica.

- Stacy ainda vai lançar uma maldição imperdoável nessas trouxas... – Nathan comentava enquanto atravessavam os jardins e Luke andava a frente com a mochila nas costas.  
- Nem me diga, Danielle disse que a próxima vizinha que me oferecer comida ela vai oferecer um Cruccius...

- Vai entender a cabeça das mulheres...

- E então? – Nathan enfiava as mãos no bolso encarando o filho continuar a andar a frente. – O que te traz a minha humilde residência pela manhã?

- Anne.

Nathan parara de andar, seus orbes negros não focavam mais seu filho, mas sim seu ex-cunhado, o moreno parecia ter a garganta seca e uma expressão doentia havia tomado conta de seu rosto perfeito.

- Papai, vamos logo! – Resmungava Luke à frente.

O moreno balançara a cabeça seguindo o filho, Caios tinha o semblante rígido, aparentemente falar de Anne não só o feria, mas feria aquele homem ali ao seu lado.

- Noticias de minha irmã?

- Sonhei com ela esta noite...

- Queria eu poder sonhar com ela...

- Nathan...

- Luke pergunta por ela sabe? Semana passada teve um dever de casa sobre "Como Seus Pais Escolheram Seu Nome", Luke escreveu que era o nome que a tia dele iria dar a seu futuro filho, Stacy leu e ficou calada, Luke perguntou por que ainda não a conheceu e tudo que eu consegui dizer foi que ela está viajando por uns tempos...

- Você não sabe nada dela?

- Caios, esqueça Anne...

- Você sabe que não é fácil.

- Entenda uma coisa, você tem Danielle agora, precisa ficar com ela e não procurar um fantasma de seu passado. Danielle te trouxe a cura.

- Eu sei... – O loiro bufava parando frente a grades prateadas.

- Luke venha se despedir! – Nathan ralhava fazendo o menininho voltar e o abraçar forte. – Sua mãe te pega mais tarde.

- Ok! Até logo papai, até depois Tio Caios!

- Até garoto! – Caios acenava com a cabeça vendo o loirinho correr escola adentro.

Nathan ficou observando o filho por um tempo até se virar e começar a andar em direção contraria, Caios o seguiu com ás mãos no bolso permitindo se instalar o mais absorto dos silêncios, era estranho como apenas o citar do nome de Anne, ás coisas conseguirem ficar estranhamente tristes.

- Vou ver se consigo informações... – Nathan murmurou.

- Nathan...

- Ela é minha irmã Caios, você pode ter tido um presságio. Fico agradecido por ter me contado o que soube.

- Você é um de meus melhores amigos e ela, ela é...

- Ela sempre vai ser. – Nathan forçava um sorriso. – Você precisa ir para o jornal agora.

- É, eu vou... Até mais cara.

- Até... – Nathan respirava fundo vendo o amigo correr para longe, certamente para algum beco para assim apartar.

Caminhou com as mãos dentro do bolso por algum tempo, sentia-se enjoado e ligeiramente doente, talvez fosse a conversa com Caios ou o café da manhã que ele mesmo resolvera preparar, a verdade era que se Nathan Adhara estivesse pelo menos um pouco atento teria percebido que era seguido e que um vulto o observava de longe com olhos lupinos e perigosos.

Estava sentada no chão imundo, sua mala estava em cima da cama e só de pensar que ali só havia vestes que ela não usava a mais de quatro anos lhe dava vontade de gargalhar. Balançou a cortina negra que eram seus cabelos e apanhou um vestido leve cor de rosa, o fitou com desprezo, roupas coloridas não eram mais o seu forte.

Caminhou até a cabeceira da cama apanhando sua varinha, apontou para a mala hesitando, maneou a cabeça negativamente e tocou a mala com carinho retirando desta um álbum velho de fotografias, o abraçou com força... Ela estava voltando para lá, estava voltando para Inglaterra, ela iria vê-lo novamente, sentiu o coração bater mais forte, se afastou do álbum como se este fosse amaldiçoado e tornou a apontar a varinha para a mala que logo começara a pegar fogo.

- Tomou gosto pelas chamas e resolveu se tornar piromaniaca? – A voz debochada de Vega queimava em seus ouvidos.

- Humpf... Apenas não aprecio estas vestimentas.

- Poderemos comprar mais em Londres...

- Em Londres? – Gargalhou a morena. – Somos caçados em Londres! Acha mesmo que desfilarei em Londres com casacos de pele? Poupe-me Apus...

- Você não só desfilará como também irá ao Ministério da Magia e entrará pela porta da frente...

- Acho que o calor fundiu seu cérebro... – Anne franzia a face apagando o fogo com a varinha.

Apus girara o corpo com velocidade, a morena saltara para trás evitando que ele a atingisse com um de seus conhecidos golpes.

- Você está veloz... – Ele analisara. – Seus poderes aumentaram tanto que ninguém conseguirá te impedir...

- Eu sou a mais forte? – A morena indagava com superioridade.

- Não enquanto eu for seu mestre... – Apus piscava marotamente.

Anne girara os olhos caminhando para a janela quando sentiu o braço ser puxado com força, tentou se afastar, mas Apus já havia a imobilizado contra a grade, respirou fundo o encarando nos olhos, olhos que ela havia aprendido a respeitar e a se auto inferiorizar, Apus Vega era muito mais do que aparentava, ele era como seu nome, mas poucos eram capazes de notar sua magnitude.

- Não tema seus inimigos, não tema sua maldição...

- Eu não temo, eu não sinto, sou superior a isso!

- Mas ainda não é forte o bastante minha cara...

- Sou mais forte do que aparento. – Resmunga sentindo o corpo ser solto por Apus e seus joelhos ralarem ao tocarem ao chão.

Apus se afasta e apanha o álbum de fotografia na cama, ele o folheia e o observa com desprezo, o joga aos pés de sua pupila e a fita com seriedade.

- Você ainda não está pronta para enfrentar sua maldição.

- Quando? – A voz da Dama Negra sai como uma suplica. – Quando eu estarei pronta?

- Em breve... Você irá entender tudo a sua volta, até lá lute!

Anne engole o choro que estava por vir, Apus aponta a varinha para o álbum e este se torna cinzas em poucos segundos, a morena ergue-se do chão e inclina a cabeça para trás arrebitando ainda mais seu nariz.

- Procyon sabe que ando agindo como Agente Duplo.

- Como?

- Irá haver um baile em nossa homenagem, Procyon irá me matar neste baile.

- Do que você está falando? – A morena aproxima-se do homem o tocando no rosto com carinho. – Apus...

- As informações que passei a Carter Trent e ao Ministério, Procyon está ciente, ele não sabe que você tem sido minha cúmplice por isso você terá que usar boa parte de seu poder para omitir essas informações em seu cérebro...

- O que você...

- Ele irá me matar.

- Entendo... – Anne afasta-se e volta a encarar a janela, os olhos disfarçando toda a dor de seu ser.

- Você deve agir como agente dupla, Procyon certamente irá lhe sugerir isto já que o Ministério sabe que é minha noiva, você deve deslumbrar Procyon.

- Devo faze-lo se apaixonar? – A morena o fita por cima dos ombros.

- Não apenas se apaixonar... – Apus se aproxima e a toca nas costas com carinho. – Deve fazer com que ele confie apenas em você, que ele sucumba por você... Você deve ser o centro do mundo dele... Eu não estarei mais aqui Anne, mas você é capaz de erguer e destruir um homem, nós dois já vimos isso antes.

- Carter Trent sabe como quebrar minha maldição, não sabe?

- Sim.

- Por que não me transmite essa informação?

- Ainda não está pronta.

- O que eu devo fazer?

- Deve esquecer que Anne Adhara Trent existiu e que agora só resta a Dama Negra, apenas isto.

A morena respirara fundo, fitou as cinzas do álbum de fotografias, ela era uma maquina ela deveria agir como uma maquina e assim ela iria finalmente acabar com o sofrimento que causara.

Apus não estava mais atrás de si, certamente deveria estar mandando informações a Carter Trent, seu ex-sogro... Ela deveria fazer alguém se apaixonar e ao mesmo tempo deveria destruir esse alguém, quantas vezes em vida ela teria de fazer isto? Quantas vezes ela teria de ser uma assassina? Que Deus tivesse piedade de sua alma, pois ela mesma não sentia mais.


	5. Dama Negra

**N/a: **

**As musicas inseridas no capitulo são:**

***~ **When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down

*~ Eyes On Fire – Blue Foundation

**Dama Negra**

As vestes de seda negra flutuavam conforme uma bela mulher atravessava um campo coberto de epitáfios, o cemitério parecia ter recebido uma aura gélida conforme os passos da mulher tornavam-se cada vez mais leves e decididos. Os cabelos longos, lisos e bem cuidados, esvoaçavam conforme o vento lhes tocava de maneira cautelosa, o rosto impecável como o de uma boneca de porcelana e os olhos num tom de verde oliva, olhos de gato, olhos perigosos.

Parou frente uma lápide, esta estava vazia sem nenhuma flor, pelo contrario parecia que ás pessoas se indignavam que uma lápide daquela estivesse em um cemitério bruxo tão respeitável. Soltou um risinho ajoelhando-se e encarando a foto em preto e branco, onde uma mulher de cabelos curtos mantinha o queixo erguido e o olhar de superioridade, passou a mão pela pedra retirando um pouco sua sujeira para assim poder ler: Gaya Adhara, A imortalidade não lhe pareceu o bastante.

- Que frase idiota... – Murmurou a mulher franzindo um pouco o cenho.

- Procyon queria algo marcante pelo que ouvi dizer... – A voz grossa de Apus fora o suficiente para que Anne crispasse os lábios e relaxasse seu semblante para uma expressão indiferente.

- Você disse que me deixaria só por alguns instantes.

- Sou um mentiroso, o que posso fazer? – Zombou o homem. – Quem diria hum? A poderosa Monarca dos Adhara's, morta. Se me dissessem antes que isso aconteceria eu apostaria todos meus galeões e estaria pobre.

- Ela teve o que sempre quis. – A morena erguia-se do chão fitando com superioridade a lápide. – O poder supremo sobre a morte, e aí está, o poder de morrer e ainda causar sentimentos, Gaya pode estar morta, mas seu nome sempre terá impacto no mundo Bruxo, ela se tornou imortal.

Apus encarou a frieza de sua pupila, Anne retirara o cachecol negro que trajava e o amarrara em volta da lápide, em seguida sacou a varinha fazendo com que uma rosa negra surgisse, a morena a colocou no nó do cachecol e se afastou com indiferença, indo para o outro lado do cemitério, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Apus fitou a lapide ao lado de da lapide de Gaya, Anne sequer havia dado confiança para o tumulo de Adônis, seu pai, o homem soltou um risinho fazendo um pequeno cumprimento de cabeça para o tumulo do casal Adhara e seguiu sua pupila que mais afastada admirava um epitáfio coberto de flores, a encarou com uma expressão séria por um tempo, talvez ela devesse ficar a sós, ela o encontraria na limusine quando estivesse pronta.

- Takana Aiko... – Anne sussurrara observando a lápide.

_FlashBack_

- O QUE PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO? – Apus urrara ao ver o corpo de Anne deitado ao chão.

Ela estava cansada, estava farta, eles haviam se enganado não era forte o bastante, não para aquela missão, não para infiltrar-se e persuadir o Mestre a ficar ao seu lado, ela não tinha poder o bastante para isso, era uma inútil.

- LEVANTE-SE ADHARA NÃO LHE AUTORIZEI DESCANSAR! – A voz de Apus parecia-lhe tão distante.

"Anne..." Uma voz lhe chamou baixinho.

Cerrou os olhos respirando fundo, não estava mais naquele inferno, não ouvia mais os berros de Apus, seu corpo parecia ter parado de doer, abriu os olhos lentamente, era um lugar bonito, franziu o cenho, aquele lugar parecia tão familiar.

Havia um jardim esplendoroso, elfos corriam de um lado para o outro o arrumando, era tão estranho se sentir bem com aquela cena. Uma garotinha encontrava-se no meio das roseiras, os cabelos negros e lisos e os olhos vedes escuros, a pele pálida e as bochechas coradas, trajava um vestidinho branco de princesa, deveria ter seus oito anos de idade, era a criança mais linda que Anne já havia visto em toda sua vida.

- Você era realmente algo bom de se ver não acha? – Uma voz comentava a suas costas.

Virou-se para trás de supetão, os pêlos de seu braço arrepiaram-se imediatamente ao ouvir tal voz, engoliu em seco ao encarar o rosto pacifico dela, Takana, por Merlim Takana Aiko lhe fazia tanta falta, sentia vontade de chorar, mas não podia, não podia demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Tudo está complicado Anne...

- Takana...

- Olhe... – A japonesa apontava para a menininha.

Anne encarou a cena, uma menininha japonesa ia ao encontro da garotinha, ambas se encararam por algum tempo até que a garotinha mostrou o dedo para a japonesa, o dedo estava cortado e escorria um pouco de sangue. A japonesinha sorriu lhe mostrando um bandaid.

- Eu me lembro... Eu havia me cortado em uma das Adagas de Treinamento de Adônis... – Murmurou Anne.

- Minha missão era te proteger, eu não a desempenhei bem.

- Takana você me salvou tantas vezes, se eu... Se eu entendesse naquele tempo...

- Você entende agora e é mais do que o bastante. – A oriental crispara os lábios. – Você sabe que Vega não ficará ao seu lado por muito tempo, sua mãe faleceu e...

- Eu ficarei sozinha.

- Você precisa ser forte Anne, você nasceu para isso, nasceu para salvar a todos.

- Você estará comigo no momento certo?

- Anne, eu nunca te abandonei... Agora volte, lembre-se que eu sempre estarei te protegendo, volte e mostre a Vega que você é forte... Apenas volte e viva.

Tudo se tornou confuso e então seus olhos abriram e ela estava de volta ao inferno, uma flecha vinha em sua direção, rolou o corpo e sacou sua espada a colando no pescoço de Apus, o homem riu e curvou-se em uma pomposa reverencia, Anne estava praticamente pronta.

_Final do FlashBack_

- Obrigada. – A morena sussurrara apanhando uma das flores ali colocadas, todas com o nome dele. – Vejo que Caios não se esqueceu de você também...

Levantou-se do chão e depositou um lírio branco sobre a lápide, afastou-se dali, não tinha de ficar por muito tempo, logo bruxos bisbilhoteiros iriam aparecer e lhe denunciar ao Ministério, causando-lhe dores de cabeça desnecessária. Caminhou para fora do cemitério, o motorista abrira a porta da limusine e curvara a cabeça em respeito, ato ignorado pela bela morena que entrara no veiculo sem sequer olhar para os lados.

- Está pronta para desempenhar seu papel, Dama Negra? – Apus indagara sustentando um olhar firme.

- Estou pronta para cumprir minha missão, Vega.

Quanto tempo uma pessoa conseguia mover os lábios sem parar e ainda por cima não emitir som algum? Por Merlim, Joseph estava naquele raio de discurso sobre uma matéria para a capa do Profeta Diário, a mais de duas horas e meia! E para completar Caios sequer havia dado sinal de vida, ele deveria estar com Nathan, ou então fugindo de Joseph e sua reunião patética.

Girou a pena nas mãos olhando para o pergaminho a sua frente, este com vários desenhos de corações, flores e bonequinhos enforcados, pelo menos seu redator acreditava que ela estava fazendo anotações importantes sobre a reunião. Girou os olhos castanhos olhando para a porta, por que estava preocupada? Tudo bem que Caios chamara por Anne a noite inteira, mas isso significava que ele iria a abandonar? Maneou a cabeça negativamente, isso era ridículo, em tempos como aqueles, ela, uma JORNALISTA, ao invés de estar preocupada com furos sobre a Guerra, estava pensando em seu "namorado", podia chamar Caios assim? Talvez...

- O'Brian. – Uma voz ecoara pela sala.

- Presente? – Respondeu sem vontade.

- Você será perfeita para esta matéria. – Joseph, afirmara sorrindo largamente dando inúmeras rugas a sua face de tartaruga, era impressão dela ou a careca dele também brilhara?

- Ah, claro... – Girou os olhos. – E a matéria seria?

- RAIOS O'BRIAN! Não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse? – Rosnou.

- É sobre o seu ex-namorado... – Alana sussurrara baixinho. – Sirius Zabine, a volta dele a Londres Bruxa.

- SIRIUS ESTÁ VOLTANDO A LONDRES? – A loira berrara derrubando uma bela parcela de papeis que se encontravam em cima da mesa.

Joseph bufou, Alana batera na própria testa com as mãos, como assim Sirius estava voltando? E como que ELA descobria isso em uma reunião totalmente sem futuro de Joseph? Merlim estava de palhaçada com ela, ou melhor, MERLIM ESTAVA A PERSEGUINDO! Como que isso era possível? Ela não via Sirius há quase três anos e simplesmente ele resolve brotar da terra e retornar a Londres? Que filha da putagem divina era essa? Ahh, mas ela teria uma conversinha com o Ser Supremo, ahhh teria, e se ele saísse vivo desta seria realmente um MILAGRE.

- Ele retorna amanhã. – Joseph começava dentre os dentes. – O filho de Ashlee Zabine e Blake Zabine aceitou o cargo no Ministério como Estrategista, ele fará parte da Guerra.

- Co-como? – Os olhos amendoados arregalavam-se como se fossem saltar da face da loira.

- Você por acaso sofre de algum distúrbio mental O'Brian?

- Sim, quero dizer... Não, quero dizer... Joseph! Como ele voltou, por que isso? Quero dizer, ele estava em Las Vegas!

- O'Brian, eu pago o seu salário para me dar RESPOSTAS E NÃO ME FAZER PERGUNTAS! ENTÃO MEXA-SE E PROCURE SABER TUDO SOBRE SEU EX-NAMORADINHO!

- Mas...

- SEM MAS O'BRIAN! AGORA POR MORGANA ONDE AQUELE INCOPETENTE DO TRENT SE ENFIOU?

- Trent aqui! – Caios adentrava correndo na sala com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, levando todos a soltarem risinhos, menos à loira emburrada lá no fundo. – Wow, atrasei apenas duas horas e meia e você conseguiu deixar Danielle de mau humor, como conseguiu essa proeza Joe? – O loiro desabava na cadeira ao lado da mulher que rolava os olhos em resposta.

- Joseph me passou uma excelenteeee matéria. – Ironizou a loira.

- O quê? Você vai cobrir a coluna "gato da semana"? Poxa, sempre sonhei em entrevistar caras sarados! – O rapaz ria levando todos a gargalhadas menos o chefe e a namorada.

- Sirius está de volta. – Danielle resmungava. – E eu terei de entrevistá-lo.

- SIRIUS ESTÁ DE VOLTA? – O loiro arregalava os orbes esverdeados. – Por Merlim! Ele sequer escreveu! Posso entrevistá-lo?

- Sua matéria será outra Trent... – Joseph rosnava.

- Mas ele também é meu amigo!

- Já disse que não, Trent.

- Mas eu quero falar com ele.

- Não, Trent.

- Qual é o problema deu cobrir essa matéria também?

- Você vai cobrir outra Matéria! – O redator rosnava.

- O que pode ser mais interessante do que O Retorno de Um Vagabundo Trapaceiro?

- O julgamento de Anne Adhara.

O silêncio pairou, desta vez não fora apenas Danielle e Caios a ficarem embasbacados, aparentemente todos os jornalistas presentes naquela sala de reuniões haviam se calado, como se o que Joseph tivesse a dizer era finalmente algo interessante de ser ouvido. O chefe curvou minimamente os lábios para cima dando a impressão de um sorriso maldoso, ele sabia que aquele assunto iria intrigar todos ali presentes por tal fato o deixou por ultimo.

- O julgamento de Anne Adhara? – Estevão, um jornalista mais velho indagou com um semblante preocupado. – Mas pelo que sabemos, Adhara desapareceu há três anos!

- Ela nunca mais foi vista... – Completara Jack, outro jornalista. – Dizem que foi morta!

Caios suava conforme seus colegas de trabalho bombardeavam o chefe com comentários sobre sua ex-mulher, Danielle deslizou a mão na mesa e segurou a sua com força, como se ela soubesse que ele precisaria de todo apoio naquele momento miserável. Engoliu em seco, Joseph o observava como um leão faminto e ele sabia que aquele olhar só queria dizer uma coisa: ele iria cobrir o tal julgamento de sua ex-mulher.

- Silêncio. – Pediu o homem. – Pelo que minhas fontes souberam, hoje cedo chegou uma carta ao Ministério da Magia com o pedido de Anulação a Caçada de Anne Adhara. A carta vem minuciosamente escrita por um dos melhores Advogados do Mundo Bruxo, o Gilbert, e ele cita que a não se meteu em nenhuma magia negra enquanto esteve fora por três anos, pelo contrário, ela estava vivendo com os trouxas a fim de buscar um pouco de paz a sua vida.

- PAZ? – O loiro berrou.

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para a expressão transtornada de Caios Trent, os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados e a pele suada completando com o maxilar trincado, tudo estava realmente tornando-se sombrio ali.

- COMO PAZ? – Urrou novamente.

- Caios! – Danielle o segurava pelo braço. – Você precisa manter a calma, aqui você é um jornalista e...

- Eu me demito.

- O quê? – Joseph e Danielle exclamaram juntos.

- Não vou cobrir julgamento algum, eu me demito!

- Não, você não se demite, para com isso Caios! – A loira implorava. – Por mim...

- Preciso de um tempo...

Joseph maneou a cabeça afirmativamente, Caios desvencilhara da loira abandonando aquele local, como podiam falar de Anne ali? Como podiam dizer que ela o abandonou por paz? Bateu a porta com força atrás de si, ignorando os berros de Danielle para a esperar, atravessou a porta de entrada da redação apartando, naquele momento tudo o que ele não precisava era de alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer, que atitude tomar.

_There's another world inside of me_

**Há outro mundo dentro de mim**

_That you may never see_

**Que você nunca poderá ver**

_There's secrets in this life_

**Há segredos nesta vida**

_That I can't hide_

**Que eu não posso esconder**

_Somewhere in this darkness_

**Em algum lugar da escuridão**

_There's a light that I can't find_

**Há uma luz que eu posso achar**

_Maybe it's too far away..._

**Talvez seja muito longe...**

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

**Ou talvez eu seja cego...**

_Maybe I'm just blind..._

**Talvez eu seja cego...**

A limusine negra atravessava a rua em alta velocidade, Anne apoiara o queixo em uma das mãos conforme observava ás arvores passando pela janela, era estranho não poder sentir, não poder gritar ou fugir, era estranho ter que criar outra dimensão dentro de seu peito, um novo eu, apenas colocar uma venda em seus olhos e ser uma cega sendo guiada por verdadeiros desconhecidos.

_So hold me when I'm here_

**Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui**

_Right me when I'm wrong_

**Me corrija quando estiver errado**

_Hold me when I'm scared_

**Me abrace quando assustado**

_And love me when I'm gone_

**E me ame quando eu for**

_Everything I am_

**Tudo o que eu sou**

_And everything you need_

E tudo em mim

_I'll also be the one You wanted me to be_

**Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse**

_I'll never let you down Even if I could_

**Eu nunca a decepcionaria mesmo se pudesse**

_I'd give up everything If only for your good_

**Eu desistiria de tudo se fosse para o seu bem**

_So hold me when I'm here_

**Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui**

_Right me when I'm wrong_

**Me corrija quando estiver errado**

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

**Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado**

_You won't always be there_

**Mas você não estará lá sempre**

_So love me when I'm gone_

**Então me ame quando eu partir**

_Love me when I'm gone..._

**Me ame quando eu partir...**

Caios arremessara longe uma pedrinha que quicara algumas vezes no lago a sua frente até afundar, ir para os terrenos de Hogwarts sempre o acalmava quando estava prestes a enlouquecer, Anne havia partido, por que estava voltando? Seu peito doía só de pensar em seu retorno, por que ele não podia sentir isso por Danielle, todo esse amor sufocante? Respirou fundo deitando na grama fofa, cerrando os olhos, o que acontecera com Anne em todo esse tempo?

_When your education x-ray_

**Quando seu raio x de educação**

_Can not see under my skin_

**Não puder ver debaixo da minha pele**

_I won't tell you a damn thing_

**Eu não te contarei uma coisa ruim**

_That I could not tell my friends_

**Que eu não possa contar aos meus amigos**

_Roaming through this darkness_

**Agora vagando por esta escuridão**

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

**Estou vivo, mas estou só**

_Part of me is fighting this_

**Parte de mim está lutando...**

_But part of me is gone_

**Mas parte de mim se foi**

A morena respirou fundo ao ver o imenso castelo de pedra se aproximar, os pêlos de seu braço arrepiaram como se tudo aquilo fosse surreal por demais. Era um caminho sem volta, ela havia optado por aquilo, por destruir a si mesma e ao seu proprio inimigo, não esperava que Caios a aceitasse de volta depois de tudo isso e muito menos qualquer outra pessoa, aquele era seu futuro.

- O mal pode ser a solução... - Murmurou para si mesma.

_So hold me when I'm here_

**Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui**

_Right me when I'm wrong_

**Me corrija quando estiver errado**

_Hold me when I'm scared_

**Me abrace quando assustado**

_And love me when I'm gone_

**E me ame quando eu for**

_Everything I am_

**Tudo o que eu sou**

_And everything you need_

E tudo em mim

_I'll also be the one You wanted me to be_

**Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse**

_I'll never let you down Even if I could_

**Eu nunca a decepcionaria mesmo se pudesse**

_I'd give up everything If only for your good_

**Eu desistiria de tudo se fosse para o seu bem**

_So hold me when I'm here_

**Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui**

_Right me when I'm wrong_

**Me corrija quando estiver errado**

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

**Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado**

_You won't always be there_

**Mas você não estará lá sempre**

_So love me when I'm gone_

**Então me ame quando eu partir**

_Love me when I'm gone..._

**Me ame quando eu partir...**

Caios abrira os olhos sentindo seu estômago pesado, como se um rolo compressor tivesse passado por lá, como que tudo tomara tal dimensão? Como que ele pode deixar Anne ir embora daquele modo? Ele tinha de tomar alguma atitude, ele não podia deixar aquele sentimento tão destrutivo tomar conta de si novamente, era insano pensar em sentir algo novamente por aquela mulher!

_So hold me when I'm here_

**Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui**

_Right me when I'm wrong_

**Me corrija quando estiver errado**

_Hold me when I'm scared_

**Me abrace quando assustado**

_And love me when I'm gone_

**E me ame quando eu for**

_Everything I am_

**Tudo o que eu sou**

_And everything you need_

E tudo em mim

_I'll also be the one You wanted me to be_

**Quero ser o que você queria que eu fosse**

_I'll never let you down Even if I could_

**Eu nunca a decepcionaria mesmo se pudesse**

_I'd give up everything If only for your good_

**Eu desistiria de tudo se fosse para o seu bem**

_So hold me when I'm here_

**Então me segure quando eu estiver aqui**

_Right me when I'm wrong_

**Me corrija quando estiver errado**

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

**Você pode me segurar quando eu estiver assustado**

_You won't always be there_

**Mas você não estará lá sempre**

_So love me when I'm gone_

**Então me ame quando eu partir**

_Love me when I'm gone..._

**Me ame quando eu partir...**

Anne torcera os lábios em uma fina linha, Vega a analisara dos pés a cabeça, ela estava impecável, linda como uma boneca de porcelana, um anjo das trevas prestes a enfeitiçar o inimigo. Anne o encarar com os olhos num tom verde vivo, como se o avisasse que ainda havia uma alma dentro daquela casca. Apenas desviara o olhar em tom divertido, aparentemente seu humor estava negro conforme chegava a hora de sua morte.

_Love me when I'm gone..._

**Me ame quando eu partir...**

_Love me when I'm gone_

**Me ame quando eu partir**

_When I'm Gone_

**Quando eu partir**

_When I'm Gone_

**Quando eu partir**

_When I'm Gone_

**Quando eu partir**

A limusine parara, os olhos verdes vivos voltavam a um tom mais escuro e o semblante pesado da belíssima mulher tornava-se mais leve. Ela havia aprendido bem a ocultar seus sentimentos. A porta do carro abrira-se e o motorista estendera a mão, Anne forçou um pequeno sorriso cálido agradecendo gentilmente ao homem e descendo com elegância, sabendo que da torre mais alta do castelo, um homem alto e bonito a observava com olhos de águia, o show havia começado.

Quantas pessoas estavam ali? Trinta? Quarenta? Por Merlim! Como que um simples ataque poderia ter causado tanto estrago? Ela, como uma médica deveria sempre se manter tranqüila, mas aquilo era demais! Em menos de uma hora pessoas foram chegando em vários estados no e tudo o que ela conseguia escutar era " MAIS UM!".

Entrou em sua sala, a antiga sala de Amy Trent, largou-se na cadeira de couro e jogou a cabeça para trás, não tinha o que reclamar de sua profissão, era belíssima! Ela salvava vidas diariamente e por mais exaustivo que fosse ela estava destinada a seguir aquela carreira. Encarou a sala, Amy havia lhe dado tudo como presente de formatura, toda decoração tudo tão caro, tão belo... Amy Trent e Suzan Malfoy haviam substituído sua família, lhe dando praticamente um novo lar e agora com o casamento com Kevin a vista logo ela seria oficialmente uma Malfoy.

Observou o porta retratos em sua mesa, Stacy já havia a mandado tirar tantas vezes aquela foto de lá, mas era impossível. Todos estavam ali, até mesmo Anne e por incrível que pareça ela exibia um sorriso de alegria que era contagiante abraçada a Caios que beijava o topo de sua cabeça com carinho, Sirius e Danielle discutiam, Nathan e Stacy estavam abraçados e acenavam, Kevin e Jay conversavam besteiras e Jay gargalhava e ela, Lauren ralhava com seu amado Kevin por algum motivo banal. Bons tempos os de Hogwarts...

Algumas batidinhas na porta foram o bastante para lhe desvirtuar do passado, pigarreou e mandou quem quer que fosse entrar, logo a porta abrira-se e um rapaz loiro, não muito alto dono de belos olhos azuis lhe sorria largamente segurando um buquê de tulipas lilás.

- Oh Meu Merlim, o que foi que você aprontou? – Indagou com uma perplexidade evidente em sua face.

O sorriso do rapaz desfizera-se na hora, como que ela sempre descobria que ele havia feito algo errado? Bem... Esquecer de ir ao alfaiate não era bem algo errado, tudo bem que era o terno do casamento e... Ok! Era algo errado! Mas o que ele podia fazer se aquele maldito alfaiate sempre o apalpava?

- Erm... Tudo bom Laurenzinha? – Kevin sorria amarelo aproximando-se frente à mesa da médica em passos vacilantes. – Eu já disse que você é o amor da minha existência hoje?

- Kevin Phillips Malfoy. – A médica espreitava os olhos em quase uma fenda mínima.

- Pra você! – Ele esticava o buquê. – Tulipas! Suas prediletas!

- Minhas prediletas são margaridas.

- Erm... É mesmo? Hã... Sua segunda predileta?

- Rosas vermelhas.

- Terceira?

- Kevin... – A morena ria levantando-se da mesa apanhando o buquê e o colocando com carinho em um vaso em cima da mesa. – Você está aqui, no meu trabalho, no meio do expediente, me traz flores, vamos lá amor eu não sou idiota.

- Mas isso é uma calunia! – O loirinho se afastava indignado. – Será que eu, seu ÚNICO NOIVO não posso te visitar e te agradar de vez em quando? Onde esse mundo vai parar onde ás mulheres ignoram gestos de cavalheirismo e...

- Kevin.

- Okeunãofuinoalfaiateporfavornãomemate.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ??????

- Eu não tenho culpa se o cara tem uma afeição extremamente desagradável pela minha bundinha fofinha!

- KEVIN ESTAMOS A UMA SEMANA DO NOSSO CASAMENTO!

- Eu posso eu mesmo fabricar um terno, não preciso de um cara esfregando suas mãos gordas em mim!

- A ultima vez que você tentou costurar uma roupa sua você usou o grampeador... – Lauren desabava na cadeira enterrando a face entre as mãos. – Oh céus, meu noivo usará jeans.

- Jeans é legal, seria bem estiloso.

- Não ouse. – A morena o fuzilava.

- Ok! Ok! Ok!

- Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

- Erm... Bem, acho que ninguém sabe ainda, mas em breve vão saber, é que bem... Hã... Sabe o Sirius? O Six, meu amigo...

- Kevin, eu conheço o Sirius.

- Lembra que ele é meu amigo?

- Kevin...

- Erm... Nãofoiidéiaminhaelequejámandoufazeraminhafestadedespedidadesolteiro.

- Despedida de solteiro? Ufa... Pensei que você iria dizer que quebrou algo da nossa casa nova.

- Bem... Eu ia chegar nesse ponto sabe? – O loiro alargava o sorriso dando passos para trás.

- Você não...?

- Foi o vaso que a Vovó Maya deu, mas eu juro que foi por acidente e...

- KEVIN COMO VOCÊ...

- WOW WOW WOW! Ouvi um noivo em apuros? – A porta da sala abrira-se em um estrondo.

Lauren manteve-se congelada por alguns segundos segurando seu tubo de tinteiro nas mãos, aparentemente a médica pretendia arremessa-lo na cabeça do noivo o que geraria uma enxaqueca tremenda ao pobre rapaz, talvez a sorte do loirinho fora aquele rapaz alto aparecer, os cabelos negros estavam curtos e um pouco arrepiados, a pele ainda pálida, mas o corpo havia ganhado mais músculos, o maxilar estava mais quadrado, entretanto os olhos azuis acinzentados continuavam os mesmos, os mesmos olhos trapaceiros de Sirius Edward Zabine.

- SIRIUS! – O berro da morena ecoara por todo consultório e ela correra para abraçar o amigo que há anos não via.

Sirius riu abraçando o corpo pequenino de Lauren recebendo uma piscadela de Kevin que mantinhas-se realmente aliviado por não ter sido assassinado por sua amada noivinha.

- Por Merlim quase não o reconheci! – A ex-corvinal se afastava o analisando. – Está mais alto e... Cortou o cabelo! Está bonitão... Quando chegou?

- Hoje cedo, todos esperavam que eu fosse chegar amanhã de manhã, bastou uma coruja ao Ministério e já tem jornalistas enxeridos na minha cola.

- Oh céus! Kevin, por que não me contou que Sirius estava vindo? Eu poderia ter...

- Você já trabalha demais Lau-lau, e eu não queria que você mimasse esse trapaceiro sem vergonha ao invés de mim que sou seu único ser fofamente loiro...

- Você já é mimado demais! – A morena mostrava a língua. – Vai ficar em nossa casa eu suponho?

- Prefiro ficar em um hotel, não quero dar trabalho e, além disso, já pedi para que Trevor olhasse uns apartamentos para mim...

- Trevor? Nossa, havia esquecido que seu irmão já completou a maior idade... – A médica sorria orgulhosa.

- As crianças crescem, ás crianças dão trabalho, e meu pai me ordenou que ocupasse o tempo de meu amado irmãozinho caçula baderneiro, o que eu podia fazer? Aceitar é claro.

- Você precisa pelo menos passar lá em casa essa noite, vamos lá, eu cozinho!  
- É cara, aceita, pelo menos eu não serei torturado com a comida da Lau-Lau sozinho!

- KEVIN!  
- Mas é verdade meu anjo corvinal moreno, você é uma excelente médica, mas uma péssima cozinheira! Você viu como eu ando emagrecendo Six?

- É, você anda bem magrinho mesmo Keke... O que anda fazendo com o MEU AMIGO, hein ?

- Urghh!!! Vocês dois são insuportáveis quando juntos!

- Fazemos o que podemos! – O moreno curvava-se em uma leve reverencia. – Bem, o papo está bom, o papo está ótimo, mas eu tenho a missão de PADRINHO deste casamento de arranjar um terno descente ao noivo e produzir uma bela festa de despedida de solteiro!

- Sirius, se você embebedar, dopar ou levar meu futuro marido ao coma alcoólico eu juro por Merlim que te mato e danço lambada em seu caixão.

- Pode deixar Laurenzitcha, quando se trata de embebedar as pessoas eu sou o melhor!

Lauren rira ao ver o moreno abandonar o consultório, Kevin dera-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e correra atrás do melhor amigo, ver Kevin e Sirius juntos, lado a lado era como retornar a Hogwarts e vivenciar todas as coisas boas daquele tempo, como se pudessem todos ser felizes novamente.

Kevin correu ao lado do melhor amigo pelo hospital ignorando os berros das enfermeiras dizendo que ali não era lugar para marotices. Sirius assim como ele gargalhou e ignorou, ambos atravessaram os jardins lado a lado e adentraram ao mercedes prateado e ficaram por um tempo em silencio encarando a imagem do hospital, era tão estranho tudo aquilo, depois de tantos anos.

- Kevin... – O moreno o chamou baixinho.

- Hum? O que foi?

- Se lembra quando você tentou me arrastar pela primeira vez para Londres?

- Quando a Dandan te abandonou?

_FlashBack_

- No-jen-to. – O loirinho encarava de braços cruzados uma pilha de garrafas vazias, uma cama bagunçada e um rapaz moreno com vômito em toda a roupa dormindo embrulhado em um tapete no chão. – Cara, esse seu porre foi pior do que quando eu levei quando bebi minha primeira dúzia de garrafas de Vodka de Gelo.

O moreno remexeu abrindo um pouco os olhos resmungando palavrões inaudíveis tornando o fechar, Kevin gargalhara arreganhando todas as cortinas, não tardou até Sirius berrar e dramatizar sobre o fato de ficar cego.

- Vamos lá Six, seu amiguinho está aqui e quer brincar com você!

- Vai embora Kevin!

- Qual é cara! Quem foi o palhaço que me jogou um balde de água fria no meu primeiro porre?

- Eu...

- E aqui estou eu para retribuir o favor!

- Não ouse...

Kevin sorrira malicioso conjurando um balde com água fria jogando todo o conteúdo no melhor amigo que berrara tantos palavrões que o loirinho não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.

- Muito bem, boom menino, extravasa toda essa raiva para fora! Agora toma um banho que nós vamos prosear!

- Vai para o inferno Kevin! – O moreno exclamara cambaleando em direção ao banheiro.

- Eu não, lá é quente e eu detesto ficar bronzeado!

Sirius limitou-se em dar o dedo do meio para o melhor amigo em resposta, Danielle havia o abandonado e o que lhe restara? Dinheiro e cassinos... Era estranho estar ali sem ela, e tudo o que ele não precisava naquele momento era de seu melhor amigo lhe tratando como se tivesse dois anos de idade e nunca tivesse tomado um porre na vida. Ficou por um tempo debaixo da água do chuveiro, o que havia acontecido com sua cabeça? Alguém havia lhe golpeado? Por Morgana, ele estava ouvindo sinos? Maldita ressaca...

Apanhou o roupão branco felpudo e colocou sobre o corpo abandonando o banheiro, se Kevin o perturbasse ele não iria ter calma, para falar a verdade ele estava totalmente sem calma queria mesmo era partir alguém ao meio de pancada, só não fazia isto porque Azkaban realmente não combinava com a cor de seus cabelos.

- Muito bem, quer um café? – O loirinho oferecia uma caneca.

- Eu te detesto... – Rosnou o moreno apanhando a caneca de mau jeito e desabando no sofá.

- E eu te amo, não é lindo?

- Não torra Kevin, eu 'tô numa enxaqueca fudida e juro que sua voz está só a aumentando!

- Wow, que bom humor estamos essa manhã hum? – Kevin girava os olhos em ironia. – Ok, cara, que merda você aprontou para que a Dandan retornasse para Inglaterra SEM VOCÊ?

- Ela queria voltar, o que eu podia fazer? Colocar algemas nela e a prender na cama?

- Quem é você e o que fez com o Sirius?

- Vai a merda Kevin!

- Você está aí com essa pose de machão que não liga para bosta nenhuma, mas nós dois sabemos que liga sim! Você liga para Danielle e sente a falta dela, a prova disso é esse seu estado deplorável!

- Oh Morgana, era só o que eu precisava! Você me dando lição de moral!

- Lição de moral? – O loiro franzia o cenho levantando do sofá. – Você virou um babaca.

- Valeu pelo elogio!

- ESCUTA AQUI SIRIUS, EU VOU PARA A GUERRA OK? DANIELLE ESTÁ INDO PARA A GUERRA, JAY TAMBÉM E CAIOS, POR MERLIM, CAIOS ESTÁ PRECISANDO DA GENTE! SEUS MELHORES AMIGOS E SUA FAMILIA ESTÃO PRECISANDO DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE LIGOU O FODA-SE!

- TALVEZ EU NÃO PRECISE DA MINHA FAMILIA E NEM DOS MEUS AMIGOS!

Aquele fora o ápice, Kevin o fitou magoado e Sirius sabia que o havia ofendido. Para Kevin os amigos e a família eram as coisas mais importantes e ver que Sirius estava desprezando aquilo era por demais doloroso, pior do que um soco na cara. Sirius abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem emitir som enquanto o loiro permanecia em pé, calado, sério.

- Talvez seus amigos não precisem mais de você também. – O loirinho declarou numa voz madura e solene.

- Kevin, olha...

- Você nos virou as costas Sirius e sinceramente, eu espero que um dia eu não vire para você também.

Sirius bufou ao vê-lo apartar, Kevin abandonou o hotel e tudo o que Sirius queria era que ele voltasse e não o deixasse sozinho, tudo o que ele precisava era de seus amigos e de sua família, por mais que não admitisse isso.

_Final do FlashBack_

- Não quero lembrar, é passado cara! E o cheiro do seu vômito ainda me enoja... – Kevin rolava os olhos.

- Eu só queria te dizer que...

- Que foi uma briguinha ridícula de casal, eu sei Six, por isso você é meu padrinho! Eu te amo cara!

- Kevin... CALA A BOCA!

- Quanta brutalidade.

- Urgh, me deixa falar seu imbecil!  
- Ok! Ok! Ok! Quanto estresse!

- Esse lance de guerra, eu to dentro.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Havia algum tempo que minha mãe notou minha brilhante mente criminosa e me ofereceu um cargo como estrategista, bem... Eu resolvi aceitar.

- Mas...

- Vocês não estão sozinhos na guerra, eu vou estar lá também.

- AEEEE OS MAROTOS FINALMENTE ESTÃO DE VOLTAA!!! Devemos nos abraçar?

- CALA A BOCA KEVIN! – O moreno batia na testa do amigo que gargalhava junto a ele.

Que paz era aquela? Que sensação deliciosa de esperança era aquela que o dominava? Será que era pelo fato de "Os Marotos Estarem de Volta"? Será que o nome "MAROTOS" ainda representava algo? Respirou fundo e sorriu ao ver a infantilidade dominar as feições de Kevin como se jamais fossem lhe abandonar, aquela sensação, aquele sentimento, era superior a qualquer tempo de separação, era a prova de que a amizade poderia superar qualquer coisa.

Corre, pula, corre, pula, corre... Será que correr iria ajudar a extravasar toda a raiva que sentia? Como que Anne resolvera voltar e ainda marcar uma audiência? Será que havia ficado louca? Bufou indignado limpando o suor da testa colocando o cabelo negro um tanto arrepiado.

- ME ESPERA POTTER! – Ele escutava o berro de Emmy vindo de longe. – RAIOS PARECE QUE VIROU UMA GAZELA!

Parou de correr para encarar sua parceira, Emmy parara ao seu lado respirando pesado apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela sempre o deixava para trás e de uma hora para a outra ele havia a feito comer poeira? Talvez até conseguisse sorrir em outras circunstancias, mas atualmente tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Anne e seu julgamento.

Apoiou as costas em um tronco de arvore, estavam a algumas milhas do campo de treinamento do Ministério, sempre treinavam ali e ele sempre escutava a mesma ladainha de Emmy sobre o quanto ele era incrivelmente caipira e incompetente.

- Você vive me dizendo para correr mais depressa e quando te ultrapasso você reclama! – Resmungou deslizando as costas no tronco até sentar-se ao chão, estava exausto.

- Você parecia estar voando! – A loira bufou sentando em uma pedra. – Por Morgana, nem parecia ser você mesmo!

- Não enche... Vamos, ainda temos duas voltas...

- Não.

- Como assim "não"? Você sempre me perturba para treinar e o dia que...

Emmy girou os olhos apanhando uma pedrinha no chão tacando no rapaz que desviara por um segundo e a encarou com raiva.

- Vamos, bata em mim. – Ela levantara o encarando.

- Você enlouqueceu... – Jay a imitava. – Vamos logo Gordon, temos que treinar.

- Me acerte! – Ordenou a mulher jogando outra pedrinha, esta maior do que a primeira.

- Você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar ou isso tudo é influencia da TPM?

- POTTER ME ACERTE! – Urrou direcionando um chute ao rapaz que desviara com dificuldade.

Emmy girara o corpo com destreza dando-lhe uma rasteira, o corpo pesado de Jay fora ao chão, mas logo o moreno estava de pé desvencilhando de socos e chutes velozes da bela mulher a sua frente. O que Emmy estava tentando fazer? Ele não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser se defender dos ataques daquela maluca. Segurou um punho da loira e com a outra mão a prendeu pelo pescoço a colando contra uma arvore, imobilizou suas pernas com suas próprias e a encarou nos olhos com intensidade, ambos com respiração ofegante, ambos exaustos.

- Conseguiu um foco. – A loira murmurara.

- De que merda está falando? – O moreno a soltava se afastando alguns passos.

- Você só pensa na ex-esposa do Trent desde que soube que haverá um julgamento, cabeça vazia é lugar para demônios antigos, resolvi ocupar sua mente.

- Ah, claro! Me espancando até a morte é realmente um modo de me fazer pensar em outra coisa além de Anne!

A loira franziu o cenho, Jay sentara ao chão novamente como uma criança emburrada, nunca havia o visto assim tão vulnerável. Ouviu Lauren e Danielle conversando sobre a famosa Anne Adhara e sobre a rivalidade entre Jay e Caios para a conquistar, entretanto o semblante de Jay não era de quem teve o primeiro amor na adolecencia, mas sim de uma pessoa que não se esquecera do que sentiu.

- O que há entre você e a Adhara? – Indagou com raiva. – Ela é nossa inimiga! Você viu com quem ela anda e...

- CALA A BOCA EMMY! – O moreno urrara levantando-se com tudo, os olhos brilhando em fúria. – VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA OK? NADA SOBRE O QUE ANNE PASSOU OU QUE CAIOS, EU OU OS OUTROS! VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ, NÃO OUSE FALAR DE ANNE ADHARA! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SER COMO ELA ENTENDEU? VOCÊ SE ACHA FORTE, MADURA E DURONA, ANNE CONSEGUIU SER TUDO ISSO E MUITO MAIS! POR ISSO NÃO ME VENHA FALAR QUE ELA É MINHA INIMIGA COMO SE VOCÊ FOSSE SUPERIOR A ELA!

Os olhos de Emmy Gordon encontravam-se arregalados, Jay a fitava com raiva e seus olhos possuíam lagrimas incrustadas, como se a força que o homem fizesse para a segurar fosse quase que desumana. Ergueu o queixo fingindo não ter sido abalada pelo discurso do parceiro, o encarou com nojo e lhe deu as costas correndo para longe. Jay deveria lembrar-se que o passado já havia ido embora e que atualmente Anne era a inimiga.

O moreno a observou se afastando, como que Emmy ousava falar de Anne? Aparatou, logo estava em sua casa bagunçada, não era tão grande quanto a de Caios ou Nathan, ou até mesmo Kevin, mas era o suficiente para si. Entrou no chuveiro permitindo que a água morna caísse em seu corpo lavando todo suor e sujeira do treinamento, saiu do banho se enrolando em uma toalha fitando a face no espelho, os olhos vermelhos, as lagrimas não eram seguradas mais.

- Anne, o que aconteceu com você?

O castelo parecia iluminado com uma aura sombria, talvez fosse pelas mascaras e pelos malabaristas, as carruagens não paravam de chegar sendo comandadas pelos trestalios, o engraçado era perceber que os animais não eram despercebidos por ninguém ali.

Ás mulheres trajadas em longos vestidos de cores fortes, ás mascaras destacando seus olhares superiores, tais quanto os homens que aparentemente não faziam questão de se esconder atrás por trás de seus vistosos ternos e capas, suas mascaras negras, e o ar de nojo para com os Elfos Domésticos.

O salão exibia um brilho diferente, todos dançavam uma melodia diferente no centro onde uma mulher de longos cabelos cacheados cantava acompanhada de sua banda, todos vampiros.

O baile parecia que já acontecia a horas, mas a verdade é que havia acabado de começar, todos esperando as grandes atrações da noite, como se aquela noite em si fosse muito mais do que aparentasse, fosse o fim e o começo.

Uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros encontrava-se encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho da penteadeira, os olhos verdes vivos como duas esmeraldas brilhantes, os lábios rubros como sangue e a pele pálida como a neve, Anne Adhara era sem sombra de duvidas a mulher mais linda que já pisara no mundo bruxo.

Apanhou com elegância um colar de diamantes com um imenso rubi em formato de pirâmide e o colocou no pescoço desnudo, a jóia parecera ainda mais bela ali. Prendeu o cabelo em um meio rabo de cavalo colocando um escorpião de prata como presilha, o vestido perolado longo rodado de cetim e renda lhe caia como pluma, a pulseira de ouro branco e cobre serpenteando os pulsos como anacondas ferozes, anéis em quase todos os dedos e uma máscara branca nas mãos.

- Linda como o Anjo das Trevas. – Uma voz ecoara atrás de si.

- Está animado para o dia de sua morte. – Comentou acida virando-se para encarar os olhos negros de Apus Vega.

Apus sorrira de canto, trajava seu melhor terno e capa, uma mascara cinza na face e uma expressão tão amigável que chegava a ser cômica. O homem lhe ofereceu o braço e a bela mulher caminhara em sua direção como se flutuasse aceitando o braço de mau grado.

- Lembre-se, você agora deve agir como ele, pensar como ele, seduzi-lo...

- Eu sei muito bem o que devo fazer.

- Deve fazer tudo o que ele ordenar, não ouse jamais ir contra o que ele mandar, ouviu bem Anne?

- Devo esperar algum pedido inusitado? – A morena arqueara uma sobrancelha enquanto saiam do quarto e passavam pelos corredores do segundo andar.

- Deve se esperar tudo, ele vai testar todos seus limites... Minha pequena, saiba que tudo que fiz até hoje foi por seu pai e por você...

- Sem dramas. – A mulher o cortava.

- Eu lhe treinei bem até demais. – Apus crispava os lábios em um mínimo sorriso. – Está na hora do show...

Ás portas abriram-se e Apus Vega acompanhado de Anne Adhara desciam ás escadas do Salão Principal, os olhos de todos caiam no casal, como se a visão deles fosse por demais aguardada. Apus sorria largamente fingindo não saber que em breve a maioria daqueles que lhe acenavam iriam lhe empunhar as varinhas e o acertar.

Anne erguera o queixo desprezando com o olhar todas as mulheres e homens presentes, seus olhos verdes vivos, perigosos como os de uma pantera negra, todos comentavam sobre o poder que sua aura causava, muitos abriam espaço apenas para ela passar, ela era superior ali e todos podiam sentir isso de longe.

- Vá, misture-se... – Apus murmurara. – Irei fazer um social.

A morena o encarou com o canto dos olhos se afastando, era como atravessar o mar vermelho, mas ao invés de água havia pessoas sussurrando sobre ela.

Caminhou para fora do castelo, os jardins bem cuidados, floridos e o céu límpido, tão estrelado que a lua parecia ainda maior. Ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando, entretanto não se virou, quem quer que fosse não era interessante, era banal.

- O que faz aqui fora? – Uma voz masculina ecoava, era melodiosa, imponente.

Virou a face de leve encarando por cima dos ombros um rapaz alto e extremamente bonito, talvez a beleza de Nathan jamais se comparasse a sua. Sua pele era dourada, os olhos verdes, os cabelos negros e os lábios grossos, trajava uma calça negra com botas de cano alto por fora, uma blusa branca de seda com um imenso colar de esmeraldas, era obvio que ele era de uma das famílias de sangue negro com mais dinheiro.

- Escapando. – Confessou com uma voz baixa, por que não mentira e o mandara ao inferno?

Voltou o olhar para o céu, o rapaz riu e aproximou-se em passos lentos colocando as mãos dentro do bolso.

- Eu poderia confessar algo? – Ele perguntou ao seu lado. – Eu também...

O fitou com o canto dos olhos sem mostrar sentimentos, sua face parecia congelada, indiferente, deu os ombros e virou de costas caminhando em direção ao salão, o rapaz a encarou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios como se tivesse interessado demais. Anne maneou a cabeça negativamente, será que ele não havia percebido o perigo em torno dela? Deveria ser algum tipo suicida.

- Me daria a honra de uma dança? – Apus lhe oferecia a mão.

Aceitou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e dirigiu-se ao centro do salão, viu de longe o rapaz bonito a encarar encostado em uma pilastra, seus olhos grudaram aos dele e ela sentiu que ele estava tentando invadir sua mente, esperto, mas ao mesmo tempo tolo! Quem em si tentaria invadir a mente da poderosa Dama Negra? Soltou um risinho pelo nariz ao ver que o rapaz lhe sorrira largamente, ele só podia ser louco.

- Vejo um sorriso? – Apus ironizava. – Por Merlim, há quanto tempo não a vejo sorrir.

- Não foi um sorriso Apus. – Cortou com uma careta. – Foi um deboche, alguém me desafiando mentalmente.

- Alguém? – O homem franzia as sobrancelhas.

Anne indicou com o queixo o rapaz encostado na pilastra bebendo vinho em uma taça de prata, Apus empalidecera, como se seu coração houvesse parado naquele instante, Anne o fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada sem entender.

- Apus Vega. – A voz melodiosa ecoava novamente. – Está apreciando a festa eu suponho... – O rapaz sorria encontrando-se ao lado de Anne que o fitava com rigidez não crendo na petulância daquele ser humano.

- Eu... – Apus balbuciava.

- Creio que posso usurfruir por alguns minutos da companhia de sua bela dama.

- Claro. – Apus forçava um sorriso.

_ooh huh ooh huh_

**ooh huh ooh huh**

_I'll seek you out_

**Eu vou te perseguir**

_Flay you alive_

**Te esfolar vivo**

_One more word and you won't survive_

**Mais uma palavra e você não sobreviverá**

_And I'm not scared_

**E eu não tenho medo**

_Of your stolen power_

**Do seu poder roubado**

_I see right through you any hour_

**Posso ver através de você qualquer hora**

Uma música começara a tocar e Vega se afastara tão rápido que Anne não teve sequer tempo de recusar o convite do rapaz petulante, apanhara a mão que ele lhe oferecera e sentiu seu corpo ser girado com suavidade.

- Petulante? - Ele murmurara. - Pensei que me daria adjetivos piores.

- Gostou do que leu? - Anne zombava. - Desta vez não precisei omitir, pensei em arrogante também.

- Bela, esperta, forte... Tudo o que me disseram sobre Anne Adhara não foi sem exageros.

- Acredite, você não viu nada ainda. - Rosnou sentindo o corpo ser girado e colado ao corpo do rapaz.

- Então, por que você não me mostra?

Anne relaxou as feições, era como se ele a desafiasse de outra maneira, riu tentando invadir a mente de seu novo companheiro de dança, mas ele apenas maneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Também sou forte em legimencia e oclumencia.

- Você não é como eles... - A morena sussurrou.

- E nem você, você é mais...

- Quem é você? - Anne murmurara com os olhos brilhando percebendo que os olhos de seu companheiro mudavam para um tom dourado liquido.

- Me diga primeiro, quem é você Anne Adhara? Aquela que me erguerá, ou que me destruirá?

_I won't soothe your pain_

**Eu não vou aliviar sua dor**

_I won't ease your strain_

**Eu não vou acalmar sua tensão**

_You'll be waiting in vain_

**Você vai esperar em vão**

_I got nothing for you to gain_

**Eu não tenho nada que você queira**

A morena girou o corpo, estavam apenas eles no salão, ela sabia quem ele era, ela sabia! Por Merlim, como foi burra em demorar a perceber o que estava debaixo de seu nariz, ajoelhou-se imediatamente ao chão e baixou a cabeça em tom de respeito.

- Eu sou aquela que lhe colocará no topo, e você é sem sombra de dúvidas o meu mestre, Procyon.

Procyon aproximara-se em passos lentos e oferecera a mão, Anne aceitara com leveza e elegância, os olhos do homem pairavam sobre cada parte desnuda do corpo pálido daquela mulher como se desejasse tudo aquilo imediatamente.

_I'm taking it slow_

**Estou pegando leve**

_Feeding my flame_

**Alimentando minha chama**

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

**Embaralhando as cartas do seu jogo**

_And just in time_

**E na hora certa**

_In the right place_

**No lugar certo**

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

**De repente jogarei meu Às**

- Linda e perigosa... - Procyon comentava tocando uma mecha de cabelo de Anne que não movera um milímetro. - Entretanto, será que é perigosa para mim?

- Sou perigosa para com seus inimigos... - Anne respondia em um tom solene.

- Vega uma vez me deu esta resposta... - Riu o homem se afastando e estalando os dedos.

Várias varinhas foram apontadas para a mulher e logo Vega fora empurrado para o centro do salão a alguns passos de Procyon que mantinha uma calma descomunal.

_I won't soothe your pain_

**Eu não vou aliviar sua dor**

_I won't ease your strain_

**Eu não vou acalmar sua tensão**

_You'll be waiting in vain_

**Você vai esperar em vão**

_I got nothing for you to gain_

**Eu não tenho nada que você queira**

Anne manteve-se imóvel conforme os olhos dourados repousavam em si, ela riu levando todos ao assombro, Procyon rira em seguida e aproximara-se dela.

- Uma mente adorável. – Ele comentara. – Me seguiria realmente minha querida?

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – A mulher sacava a própria varinha e entregava ao homem.

- Irá me provar imediatamente sua lealdade então. – Afirmou o homem levando suas feições relaxadas a um tom de seriedade quase inexplicável.

Os olhos de Anne quase que se arregalaram, um nó formou-se em sua garganta e mais do que nunca ela teve de omitir sua mente e criar visões de aceitação daquilo que Procyon lhe ordenara.

_Eyes on fire_

**Olhos em fogo**

_Your spine is ablaze_

**Sua espinha está em chamas**

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

**Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar**

_And just in time_

**E na hora certa**

_In the right place_

**No lugar certo**

_Steadily emerging with grace_

**Constantemente emergindo com graça**

E então ela apartou, ela deveria destruir uma aldeia bruxa que andava destruindo os planos de Procyon e deveria fazer isso sozinha. Não poderia dar a trás.

Viu ás casas com as luzes apagadas, todos dormiam, cerrou os olhos "Mate 150, salve 1 milhão" murmurou para si mesma e então seus olhos abriram num verde profundo contraindo sua pupila para que ficasse apenas um risco e então tudo começou a pegar fogo.

Ah... Felling any foe with my gaze

AhÂ… Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar

Ah... Steadily emerging with grace

AhÂ… Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar

Ah... Felling any foe with my gaze

AhÂ… Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar

Ah... Steadily emerging with grace

AhÂ… Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar

Então os gritos começaram, os berros de dor, todos tentando fugir e ela apenas sorrira de canto retirando de sua coxa esquerda uma arma, havia aprendido a nunca andar desarmada. Engoliu o choro e trincou os dentes, matou todos, não podia demonstrar nenhuma emoção deveria exterminar a todos, tiros e mais tiros, fogo e mais fogo, quando não restara nenhuma alma viva, ela apartara novamente.

Procyon estava sentado em seu trono, todos estavam em silencio no imenso salão, Vega encontrava-se ajoelhado com os braços amarrados para trás, Anne surgira com um pouco de fuligem nos cabelos e com sangue espirrado nas vestes claras, os olhos ainda pavorosos e um ar de crueldade em suas feições de boneca.

- Por que não foi assim Vega? – Indagou Procyon indicando para que Anne se aproximasse. – Por que me traiu?

- VOCÊ OS MATOU ANNE? – Urrou Vega com um olhar rígido. – VOCÊ OS MATOU POR ELE?

Anne não respondera, erguera o queixo em indiferença e virara a face, Apus parecia transtornado, mas não fora ele mesmo que mandou ela fazer tudo o que Procyon ordenara? Continuou indiferente.

- Não sou sua seguidora Vega, você me treinou, sou grata, mas meu Mestre nunca foi você.

Os olhos dourados de Procyon retornaram a bela mulher como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante ali daquela sala, indicou com o polegar que ela se dirigisse para o lado de seu trono e Anne o obedecera, ele segurara sua mão e a beijara, muitas mulheres ali presente resmungaram, mas com o olhar gélido do mestre logo calaram-se retomando o silencio sepulcral.

- Você agiu como agente duplo para o Ministério da Magia, mas em compensação me deu ela, a mulher mais bela e poderosa do mundo mágico. Apus, não sei se lhe agradeço ou se lhe arranco a cabeça. – Riu erguendo-se do trono soltando a mão de Anne e caminhando ao redor do traidor.

Maneou a cabeça negativamente murmurando algo fazendo uma espada negra aparecer em suas mãos, esta, feita de ônix e rubis era perfeita como uma arma digna de um Rei.

- Mestre, podemos usar Vega ainda e... – Marco palpitava recebendo um olhar maquiavelico do filho.

- Usa-lo? – Riu o grande Mestre. – Marco, você está me decepcionando.

- Mate-o. – A voz de Anne ecoara destacando-se de todas.

Procyon a encarou surpreso e orgulhoso caminhando de modo lupino até ela.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse para mata-lo. – Ela repetira com uma voz baixa e sombria. – Servirá de aviso aqueles que o desejam trair.

- Você acredita que alguém mais me trairia?

- Inveja, ciúmes, corrupção. Responda-me você, Mestre.

- Procyon. – O homem sorria de canto entregando a espada a morena. – Você pode me chamar pelo meu nome.

- Eu não poderia Majestade... – Anne curvava-se aceitando a espada.

- Mate Vega para mim. – O homem retornava ao próprio trono e sorria abertamente. – Creio que sua idéia me convenceu.

Apus manteve-se quieto, Anne aproximara-se em passos lentos com a espada empunhe.

" – Está se saindo bem... – Apus falava pela mente. – Você irá salvar todos..."

" – Mas não consegui salvar as pessoas da aldeia e nem você..."

" – Irão entender que você não teve escolhas..."

" – Apus eu sinto muito..."

" – Há em uma caixa de veludo negra, algumas lembranças minhas que você deve ver... Não deixe ás trevas te dominarem por completo, lembre-se que Dama Negra é apenas uma máscara, o que conta é o que ainda há dentro de você, Anne Clemence Adhara"

Os olhos de Apus fecharam-se assim como sua mente e a lâmina da espada lhe tocara o pescoço levando-lhe a cabeça para longe. Os olhos de Anne estavam vivos e sombrios, a cabeça de Vega rolara até os pés de Marco que saltara de susto para trás, Anne sorriu sombriamente para Procyon que caminhara até si e lhe beijara as mãos.

- Eu me curvo diante a ti, Dama Negra. – Ele declarara fazendo uma reverencia exagerada sendo imitado por todos do salão.

Duas horas depois e ela já estava no melhor quarto do castelo, seu vestido trocado e de banho tomado, Procyon mandara entregar um banquete ao seu quarto e jóias magníficas, como se tudo aquilo fosse lhe fazer bem.

Seu rosto banhado pelas lagrimas era iluminado pela luz da lua, os berros de dor dos inocentes não saiam-lhe da cabeça, os olhos de Vega... Ela era uma assassina. Não havia perdão para ela, não havia escolha, havia apenas o destino.


	6. Julgamento

**N/a:** Olá meninos e meninas, primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpa a todos vocês pela demora pela postagem. O capitulo estava quase pronto no meu computador, mas com inicio de namoro, faculdade, trabalho e meu livro sendo escrito eu realmente tive pouco tempo. Sei que isso não é desculpa por "abandonar" ONM por tanto tempo por isso irei me desdobrar para atualizar e sempre responder os comentários o mais depressa possível. Bem, as capas não estão lindas como antes porque a Dani e eu não temos mais contato, ela realmente sumiu do mapa... E eu resolvi não depender de ninguem. Enquanto a atualização e Segredos II, é ela quem escreve, por isso vou tentar entrar em contato com ela, dependendo dela pode ser que Segredos I e II sejam deletados. Não quero vocês sempre esperando, detesto deixar os outros esperando! Então, eu quero agradecer a toda paciência que tiveram e todo o carinho com a fic. Os Novos Marotos vem desde 05/06/2006 e eu pretendo que esta seja a penúltima temporada da série, acabando na 7ª. E não, os personagens continuarão os mesmos! Mais uma vez obrigada pela atenção. Ahh, o meu orkut **Kitai Black** voltou a ativa, quem quiser me adicionar lá pode adicionar, fica mais fácil para responder qualquer duvida do que pelo msn que eu entro pouco.

Beijos imensos!

_**Cristhiane Vaz/ Kitai Black**_

**OBS:** As musicas inseridas no capitulo são:

_Death Cab For Cutie - Title and Registration_

_Death Cab For Cutie - A Lack Of Color_

_Amy Winehouse - Back to Black_

**Julgamento**

Havia uma névoa lhe cercando, o dia estava tão nublado que era praticamente impossível notar que havia um sol por trás das nuvens grossas. Pessoas gritavam, aparentemente não eram berros de desespero ou dor, eram berros de clemência, piedade. Franziu o cenho observando ao seu redor, era uma cela imunda e num canto mais afastado havia uma mulher.

Os cabelos negros, longos e lisos, as vestes dignas de uma realeza e o olhar determinado na face de porcelana. Engoliu em seco esticando o braço para tocá-la, mas fora impossível, tudo o que ele vira a seguir fora puro desespero, o imenso dementador dando-lhe o beijo da morte, o corpo alvo estatelado ao chão totalmente sem vida.

- Não... NÃÃÃÃO!!! – Berrou abrindo os olhos verdes vivos.

As imagens desagradáveis desapareceram num passo de mágica, seu corpo suado e exausto encontrava-se sobre uma macia cama de casal, ao seu lado uma mulher loira despertava assustada o fitando com horror, sentiu um gosto de sangue em seus lábios só assim notando que seu nariz sangrava.

- Caios... – Danielle sussurrara ao vê-lo saltar da cama e correr para o banheiro da suíte.

Trancou-se no banheiro lavando o rosto e estancando o sangue do nariz, havia chego tarde na noite anterior para evitar discussões com Danielle, teve a sorte de que sua namorada estivesse dormindo profundamente quando entrou em seus aposentos e deitou-se ao seu lado. Odiava o que havia feito, mas precisava de um tempo a sós.

Anne... Anne... Sempre Anne! Que diabos era aquilo? Uma perseguição? Olhou sua face no espelho e respirou cansado, precisava tomar algumas decisões, precisava tentar entender o porquê de ela ter voltado, ou melhor! Precisava entender o porquê de ela ter o abandonado daquela forma tão inescrupulosa.

- Caios! Você está bem? – Danielle batia na porta.

Caminhou até a porta do banheiro a abrindo sem muita vontade, a loira o encarava com preocupação, uma preocupação que Caios sabia ter todo o seu fundamento.

- É ela não é? – A loira desabafava. – Ela voltou e está mexendo com você!

- Não é isso... – Resmungou caminhando para o quarto sentando-se na beirada da cama enterrando a face entre as mãos.

- Eu estou com medo.

- Medo?

- Você sonha com ela há meses, você a chama de noite, você grita o nome dela! E aparentemente tem tido pesadelos também... Caios, eu estou com medo de te perder para ela!

- Não seja estúpida! – O loiro esbravejava. – Me perder para ela? PARA ELA? De todas as mulheres no mundo você tem medo DELA?

Danielle baixara a cabeça envergonhada, Caios bufara apanhando algumas roupas e entrando para o banho, como poderiam pensar que ele voltaria para a mulher que o mais fizera sofrer na vida? Como Danielle poderia pensar assim? Bateu a porta com força a trancando, fitando novamente a face no espelho, estava com uma aparência exausta, os olhos fundos com olheiras roxas em torno, uma digna expressão doentia.

Entrou no boxe ligando o chuveiro, a água morna lhe banhava o corpo de maneira suave e uniforme, talvez ele nunca tenha acreditado realmente que a guerra pudesse acontecer, mesmo com os ataques e com sua família se escondendo... A verdade era que a guerra nunca lhe parecera tão real quando naquele momento, tão real quanto o retorno de Anne Adhara.

Vestiu as vestes bruxas sem muita vontade, endireitou o cabelo frente ao espelho, estava realmente sem muita vontade de fazer a barba, colocou um chapéu gangster na cabeça que contrastava com suas vestes negras e saiu pela porta. O quarto estava impecável, extremamente organizado e sem sinal de Danielle.

Desceu as escadarias com cautela para vê-la colocar a mesa do café da manhã com o uso de magia, estava pronta para o trabalho, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia assim como ele, sem vontade nenhuma de sair de casa.

- Bom dia. – Ela saudou sem emoção na voz, sentando-se a mesa encarando o próprio prato.

- Bom dia... – Respondeu imitando-a.

Comeram em silencio, ela estava magoada... Não que Caios fosse um insensível, mas ele realmente não queria se afetar com aquela conversa toda sobre Anne Adhara, não iria entrar em uma briga sem nexo com sua namorada por causa de sua ex-mulher.

Um barulho vindo da janela fora o bastante para o distrair, uma coruja parda de olhos amarelos batia com o bico no vidro aguardando que alguém a desse passagem. A loira levantou-se da mesa com elegância caminhando com leveza até abrir passagem para a ave que logo lhe entregara uma nova edição do Profeta Diário, Danielle acariciou as plumagens da coruja e caminhou de volta para a mesa sentando-se calmamente ignorando os olhos curiosos de Caios.

- PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIM E PELOS PIERCINGS ESCONDIDOS DE MORGANA!!! – Berrou a loira soltando o jornal sobre a mesa.

Caios saltara para trás, o coração pulando como nunca, se Danielle queria se vingar pelo fato dele ter sido grosso com ela, poderia ao menos lhe espancar não quase lhe enfartar no café da manhã.

- CAIOS OLHA ISSO! – Berrou a jornalista apontando para o jornal.

O loiro correu até a namorada, empalidecendo.

- Puta. Que. Pariu. – Declarou embasbacado para finalmente ler o conteúdo com mais atenção.

_**APUS VEGA – O INIMIGO MORTO**_

- VEGA MORTO?? – Urrou o loiro.

- Pelo que diz aqui ele foi decapitado... Caios... – Os olhos castanhos da garota arregalavam. – Significa que Apus nunca esteve no poder, e pelo que diz aqui ele foi encontrado no Nepal! O que Apus Vega iria fazer no Nepal? Por Merlim...

- Eu preciso ir encontrar meu pai.

- O que? DE maneira alguma! Precisamos ir pro Profeta e...

- NÃO! – O loiro se afastava esfregando o rosto com as mãos. – Você ainda não entendeu? Danielle, se Apus está morto...

- Anne corre perigo. – A loira murmurou. – Vá até seu pai, eu informo os outros e tento investigar no Profeta!

Caios acenara com a cabeça dando um beijo estalado na namorada antes de apartar, Danielle lançou um ultimo olhar para a foto da capa do jornal onde a cabeça de Veja encontrava-se distante do corpo, sentiu o estomago embrulhar, apanhou o jornal e correu para fora de casa, Nathan deveria ser o primeiro a ser avisado.

O vento soprava morno, as vestes vermelhas apertadas eram perfeitas para seu treinamento. Aquela sala escura em ruínas, com o forte cheiro de queimado não lhe incomodava, pelo contrario, ela se sentia extremamente em casa ali, talvez mais do que quando fugira há quatro anos atrás para se casar com um Trent.

Girou uma espada negra nas mãos, os olhos num verde vivo quase que demoníacos, correu permitindo que os lençóis começassem a criar vida e lhe cercar, girou o corpo lutando contra cada um deles, cada toque daqueles "fantasmas" lhe queimava a pele como se fossem feitos de fogo.

Os cabelos negros presos num coque se desfaziam assim que os lençóis se uniam em um só, e um imenso monstro se formava rosnando e babando, um misto de dementador com dragão e trasgo.

- Vem para a mamãe... – Murmurou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios vermelhos.

E o imenso monstro viera em sua direção, o sorriso sádico aumentava cada vez mais assim como a velocidade em que a espada girava. Anne esquivara-se de alguns ataques permitindo que outros lhe acertassem, como se deixar-se ser atacada aliviasse a dor que sentia.

Os berros das pessoas que havia matado, os olhos de Apus, o ódio lhe crescendo no peito, a revolta. Permitiu que o monstro lhe atacasse com mais força, não estava se defendendo mais, podia sentir uma costela quebrada e um pouco de sangue lhe saindo pela boca.

Caiu como um baque no chão imundo, cerrou os olhos, o monstro se aproximava lentamente como se estivesse apreciando cada milímetro do corpo de sua presa. Estava quase em cima da morena quando os olhos verdes abriram e ela largou a espada enfiando um soco no estomago da besta. Seu braço atravessara o corpo e o sangue vermelho do animal lhe banhara. E então a besta explodira e os lençóis caíram queimados ao seu redor.

- Pateticamente fácil. – Resmungou a morena levantando-se do chão.

- Mas ainda assim ele te machucou. – Uma voz zombeteira ecoava.

Virou-se como um felino feroz encarando a face apaziguada de um homem alto de olhos esverdeados e cabelos castanhos escuros.

- Eu permiti isso. – Rosnou a garota tocando a costela quebrada fazendo com que esta se reconstituísse. – E enquanto a você Sr. Trent? Permitiu algo?

Carter saiu da penumbra e forçou um sorriso se aproximando da garota enquanto ela se curava e se limpava, Anne havia exterminado toda sua doçura, era como Apus havia lhe escrito, ela havia virado a maquina perfeita.

- Você não deveria ficar andando sozinha por aí.

- Estou em minha residência. – Rosnou. – Pode estar um pouco denegrida, mas ainda assim é minha.

- Seu chefe sabe que está aqui?

- O seu sabe?

- Eu não tenho chefes... – Carter sorria largamente acendendo um cigarro e tragando.

- Então temos algo em comum. – Declarou a menina. – O que faz aqui Trent?

- Não abriu ainda o presente de Apus para você? Agora que Procyon o matou...

- Quem disse que foi Procyon?

- Hum, então foi você? – Carter coçava a cabeça tragando novamente. – O corte foi extremamente preciso... Apus não deve ter sentido nada... Ele realmente cumpriu sua palavra em nosso acordo.

- Não me venha com joguinhos Trent!

- Você já escolheu um lado, Anne?

- O meu.

- Então estamos empatados... Não seguimos os Reis ou Rainhas, seguimos a nós mesmos, a questão é: até onde você iria para seguir sua própria vontade?

A morena arqueara uma sobrancelha, os olhos de Carter eram lupinos quando ele apagara o cigarro, era como se Anne pudesse ver naquela íris esverdeada cada pessoa que ele matara no passado, cada grito de dor e cada arrependimento. Desviou os olhos da figura de seu ex-sogro para guardar sua espada na bainha feita de ônix e rubis.

- Você sabe como quebrar a minha maldição. – Ela afirmou sem o encarar.

- Sei exatamente como. Se tivesse visto o que...

- As lembranças que Apus deixou para mim, pegue-as de volta. – Rosnou a menina. – Elas só me atrapalhariam.

- Apus as deixou para lhe ajudar!

- Não... – A morena dava um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. – Ele as deixou para que eu me recordasse que também sou humana.

Carter engolira em seco, Anne soltara os cabelos do coque que estava se desfazendo e apanhara uma mochila num canto escuro a jogando nas costas e se afastando para fora daquela sala imunda, parando apenas para encarar os olhos de Carter Trent pela ultima vez.

- Não me olhe como se eu tivesse me esquecido quem sou , eu sei exatamente o que sou e o que devo fazer e se eu tiver que matar mil para salvar dois mil eu o farei. Te vejo no julgamento amanhã pela manhã.

E antes que o homem pudesse piscar, ela desaparecera, sem nenhum ruído sequer, Anne havia desaparecido. Carter olhou a sua volta, será que separar Anne e Caios fora realmente o certo a ser feito? Ou será que mais uma vez ele errara em sua vida?

Os olhos azuis esverdeados mantinham-se presos naqueles pergaminhos, eram tantos que ele sequer havia esquecido de dormir e podia sentir os raios de sol entrando pela janela de seu escritório. Bufou, precisava achar algo que pudesse defender Anne em seu julgamento no dia seguinte, mas NADA, absolutamente NADA parecia que podia livra-la dos dementadores.

- INUTIL! – Jogou os papeis sobre a mesa baixando a cabeça e a apoiando nas mãos.

Desesperado, era isso que Jay Potter estava. Completamente desesperado. Um minúsculo barulho fora o bastante para que virasse de supetão e se surpreendesse.

Emmy estava ali, encostada na porta lhe encarando com seus olhos verdes escuros, como as folhas da primavera. Ela enfiou ás mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans e se aproximou em passos decididos, apanhando uma cadeira e colocando ao lado do parceiro, sentando-se e folheando os pergaminhos.

- O que faz aqui Gordon? – Indagou cansado. – Não estou a fim de brigar, então se retire.

- Não seja imbecil Potter, somos parceiros e por mais insano e inconseqüente você me pareça tentando salvar essa menina Adhara, algo me diz que ela não deve ser tão ruim assim...

- Mas...

- Eu vou tentar te ajudar a procurar algo que livre a sua Menina dos Olhos ok? Mas antes eu preciso que você fique ciente de algo.

- O que houve?

- Pegamos Apus Vega.

- VEGA?

- Ele estava morto no Nepal, à equipe de Jenny o achou...

- Morto? Isso quer dizer que...

- Que sua amiguinha não estava com ele, que ele não era o líder que todos pensaram que fosse e que...

- E que Anne pode estar correndo risco de vida! POR MERLIM! ONDE ESTÃO CARTER? MEU PAI? BLAKE? CAIOS!

- HEY! Acalme-se aí mulher na tpm! Você é um inominável e não uma moçinha em apuros! Precisamos agir com cautela...

- Mas...

- Se o Ministério declarar Adhara como inocente, obviamente irão lhe conceder total proteção não acha?

Jay baixara os olhos tornando a encarar a papelada, afastou alguns pergaminhos para tocar uma foto de uma linda garota morena, foto recortada do Anuário de Hogwarts, onde a face de boneca de Anne Adhara, com seus 16 anos de idade parecia incrivelmente lívida e pura.

Emmy o observou com pesar, Jay nunca fora de falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas desde que o conhecera ela soube que seu coração havia sido dilacerado. O que Emmy não esperava era que o coração de Jay Potter não tivesse se curado mesmo depois de tanto tempo, quem era essa Anne Adhara afinal? Que poder ela tinha sobre os homens? Como ela conseguia os fazer ficar tão cegos? Prendeu a respiração observando o rosto perfeito de Jay, ele era tão leal a Adhara... Sentiu inveja que ele pudesse amar alguém daquela forma. Soltou a respiração de uma vez levantando-se da cadeira e se afastando do parceiro em passos lentos e vacilantes.

- Gordon. – Jay a chamara a fazendo se virar.

- Que é?

- Obrigado. – Ele a fitava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Não vem que não tem Potter, eu não fiz nada além do que meu dever!

Jay acenara e a fitara desaparecer pela porta, era estranho sentir aquele frio na barriga, aquela sensação de que desta vez Anne poderia ser exclusivamente sua. Voltou a encarar a fotografia, quando foi que seu anjo poderia ter se tornado um demônio? A porta novamente abrira-se sem ninguém bater, virou a face lentamente e apertou a foto de Anne em suas mãos, Caios o observava com os olhos verdes intensos, olhos que brilhavam de tal forma que Jay não via desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

- Você já sabe. – O moreno declarara pondo-se de pé guardando a fotografia no bolso da calça jeans.

- Eu tomei uma decisão enquanto estava vindo para o Ministério, uma decisão por conta de tudo isso que aconteceu...

- Você quer dizer que...

- Que eu vim até aqui para dizer ao meu pai, a tia Ashlee e aos outros que eu vou aceitar o cargo de General e vou liderar uma das tropas de Inomináveis.

- Você sabe que eu vou estar ao seu lado não sabe? – Jay franzia o cenho. – E que certamente Nathan, Sirius e Kevin também estarão.

- Conto com isso... – O loiro soltava um risinho fraco pelo nariz. – Preciso te avisar de uma outra decisão minha também...

Caios puxara a cadeira e sentara-se instigando o moreno a imita-lo, Jay apenas consentiu e aguardou, algo lhe dizia que Caios não iria lhe dar a mais agradável noticia do século.

O grito de dor não lhe comovia, sinceramente nada aparentava lhe deixar comovido ou sentimental. Desde pequeno era assim, ele se divertia com o sofrimento dos outros, com a dor, com o sangue... Demônio? É, talvez este devesse ser seu verdadeiro nome. Soltou um risinho debochado bebericando o conteúdo de sua taça, todos presentes observavam a tortura daquele homem, um maldito inominável que ousara pisar em suas terras.

- Marco... – Chamou com uma voz autoritária.

O homem correra até seu filho e amo, curvou-se e baixou a cabeça, olhar dentro dos olhos verdes-amarelados era como pedir para ter o mesmo destino daquele pobre inominavel.

- Onde está minha adorável Dama Negra? – Indagou num tom prazeroso.

- Ma-majesta, a Srta. Adhara, deixou o castelo ainda pela madrugada e não retornou.

- E não deu satisfação? – A sobrancelha de Procyon arqueava com tamanha surpresa.

- Na-não. Sinceramente, mal esta mulher chegou e já está o desafiando! Isso é ultrajante, meu senhor, deveria...

- Deveria...? – Procyon franzia a testa. – DEVERIA? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ ME DIZ O QUE DEVO OU NÃO FAZER, MARCO?

- Perdão meu senhor, mas...

A voz do velho sumira, Procyon esticou o pescoço para ver onde todos olhavam, seus olhos perdidos na bela mulher que entrava ao salão. Os cabelos negros soltos, as jóias reais em seu pescoço e orelhas, o vestido azul turquesa digno de uma rainha, Anne era magnífica de se observar.

Ergueu-se de seu trono, pouco se importando com Marco que o observava horrorizado, ignorou o inominável ainda sendo torturado, seus seguidores abriam-lhe espaço para que passasse, as mulheres com a mais pura inveja e os homens com tamanho horror. A verdade era que Procyon estava fascinado, completamente curioso em respeito daquela mulher.

Assim que chegou perto o bastante, curvou-se e beijou as costas da mão direita dela que sorrira de canto, o Grande Mestre estava entregue aos feitiços de uma simples bruxa.

- Senti sua falta em nosso café da manhã... – O homem comentava.

- Fui visitar o Castelo Adhara... – Respondeu a mulher friamente retirando a mão dos lábios do amo.

- Está em ruínas.

- Está encantador... – Corrigiu educadamente.

- Aprecia a destruição completa, minha cara Dama Negra?

- Creio que há beleza até mesmo naquilo que supostamente está destruído, meu senhor... – Anne curvara-se sem permitir que seus olhos num tom de verde escuro se desviassem dos olhos perigosos de seu Mestre.

Procyon consentira com a cabeça dando-lhe um sorriso de canto, apanhou a mão de sua seguidora e acariciou-lhe com ternura. Ela era realmente uma criatura fascinante.

- Gostaria que me dissesse em que acha beleza, e quem sabe me contasse mais um pouco sobre seu passado, creio em minha mente que temos muito mais em comum do que nossos poderes e o fato de sermos os principais Escolhidos para vivenciar esta Guerra.

- Suas horas são preciosas por demais para perdê-las comigo, Mestre.

- Não sejas tola... – Rira o homem com vontade. – Perder horas com você? Digamos, que eu ganho muito mais do que horas com a sua companhia...

Anne sorrira de leve, era tão fácil manipular Procyon, era tão simples... Chegava a ser patético o modo ao qual ele a observava, entretanto ela sabia que não podia abusar, Procyon poderia parece-lhe vulnerável como um garotinho na puberdade, entretanto, ele era extremamente vil, mentiroso e perigoso, como uma naja.

Afastou-se do Mestre caminhando pelos corredores de sua nova morada, suas vestes azuis flutuavam conforme seus pés cobertos com um belo sapatinho aperolado tocava os assoalhos, os cabelos soltos moviam-se de um lado para o outro e todos que passavam por ela lhe baixavam as cabeças em tom de mais puro respeito, afinal, aquela mulher era a mais nova braço direito do Grande Mestre.

Entrou por uma porta e a fechou atrás de si, suas mãos tremiam e seu corpo parecia extremamente cansado. Observou o quarto impecável que lhe concederam, ás jóias e as vestimentas. Procyon a tratava com alguém da realeza, e Anne sabia que não era apenas por sua beleza ou poder, algo nela atraia Procyon, fazia com que ele tivesse uma simpatia imensa e mal contida pela bruxa.

Observou de solasaio sua cama, respirou fundo caminhando até ela e agachando-se, tateando em busca de algo debaixo da mesma. Tocou uma caixa de madeira antiga e a puxou sem cerimônias. Observou sua tampa e sorriu de canto, a herança que Apus havia lhe deixado.

- Apus... Maldito Apus, por que teve de morrer?

Abriu a caixa com cuidado observando os dez vidrinhos dentro dela, cada um enumerado, cada lembrança que Anne sequer sabia se eram realmente dele. Acariciou os vidrinhos e respirou fundo, dali a algumas horas ela iria entrar pelo Ministério da Magia como uma prisioneira prestes a ser julgada.

Um bater na porta fora o bastante para que a mulher desse um sobressalto, tampou a caixa com velocidade e a tornou a empurrar para debaixo da cama, os olhos abandonando os tons quentes para tornarem a serem frios como o gelo.

- Entre. – Ordenou sentando-se na penteadeira e escovando as longas madeixas cor da noite.

Ele entrara, alto, bonito e elegante, Procyon fechou a porta atrás de si para admirar a mulher.

- Ás coisas não devem ter saído como você planejou em sua adolescência, estou certo Dama Negra?

- Majestade... – Anne curvara um pequeno sorriso para cima olhando o homem pelo espelho tentando demonstrar o máximo de frieza possivel . – Os jovens são por demais tolos, sempre acham que estão à cima de qualquer situação, acham que podem mudar o mundo... Mas estão enganados. Eu fui apenas uma jovem tola que acreditou que poderia ter um destino diferente.

- Gaya me contou sobre sua rebeldia, casando-se com um Trent. Chegou a me dizer que você o amava.

- Amor... – Anne respirara fundo tentando retirar a imagem de um sorriso doce de Caios de sua mente. – O amor não existe, apenas é uma máscara que usamos para darmos desculpas para não fazermos o que temos vontade.

- Então você usou esta mascara para fugir de sua mãe, de Vega... – O homem aproximava-se abaixando-se na altura da nuca da morena que arrepiou com a proximidade. – E de mim.

- Se eu soubesse que meu mestre era alguém tão generoso, creio que já estaria ao seu lado a mais tempo.

Procyon sorriu com a resposta, tomou a mão de Anne e a beijou com carinho, ela era fabulosa aos olhos dele.

- Não se preocupe com seu passado minha doce Anne, todos têm um... Eu tenho um...

- Creio que não tem um passado de rebeldia e de sangues impuros no currículo.

- Eu tive de ser rebelde, digamos que ou eu dominava ou me dominariam, então com doze anos de idade eu percebi que era muito mais poderoso do que aqueles que tentavam me controlar...

- E você assumiu o controle.

- Completamente... – O sorriso novamente tomava conta de seus lábios. – A vida é como uma selva minha linda Dama Negra, ou nós somos aqueles que controlam tudo ao nosso redor ou acabaremos sendo uma reles caça.

A mulher ergueu o queixo em admiração, ele era inteligente, astuto, Procyon era um líder nato e Anne podia sentir que em cada palavra macia proferida por seus lábios, eram cobertas de malicia e maldade. Aquela guerra não seria como as outras em que os bruxos das trevas ansiavam por dominação, poder e raça pura, Procyon não desejava isso ele apenas desejava o controle absoluto, ele queria tudo e Anne tinha certeza que ele possuía poder para conquistar tudo de uma vez só, mas antes, ele apreciava destruir, torturar e matar, Procyon sentia prazer em toda dor de desgraça que causava.

- Somos quem somos minha querida Dama Negra, e eu sou apenas um Demônio apaixonado por um Anjo Decaído.

Procyon a olhou no fundo dos olhos e então beijou-lhe a testa para afastar-se lentamente.

- Você precisa descansar, amanhã teremos um dia longo no Ministério da Magia...

- Procyon! – Anne o chamara o fazendo sorrir abertamente e a fitar com cuidado.

- Sim?

- Talvez o Anjo Decaído nunca tenha sido um anjo porque nunca pertencera ao paraíso, talvez o Anjo seja apenas mais um demônio.

- Duvido muito... Demônios não possuem tanta beleza e graça.

E então ele deixou seu quarto, Anna fitou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Em meio a toda aquela confusão era como se apenas o sanguinário Procyon, fosse único capaz de compreende-la.

Uma caneta girava nos dedos longos e finos, os olhos castanhos percorriam toda extremidade do pergaminho enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. Nervosismo? Sim, talvez fosse essa a palavra que definisse o que Danielle O'Brian estivesse sentindo naquele momento. Encarou a foto de Anne Adhara, o julgamento da ex-esposa de seu atual namorado e melhor amigo seria na manhã seguinte e tudo o que Danielle conseguia pensar era como lidar com aquilo?

Não podia negar que sentia uma afeição por Anne, ela sempre se portara como uma menina doce, sempre levava sorrisos maravilhosos aos lábios de Caios, sorriso que ela, jamais conseguira. Anne podia ser condenada a morte, e Danielle sabia que Caios jamais iria se perdoar se mais alguma coisa ocorresse com ela.

Bufou, cerrando os olhos e acariciando a têmpora, um cheio de margaridas lhe tocaram as narinas, abriu os olhos com lentidão para deparar-se com um lindo buquê. Caios o segurava com um sorriso tímido nos lábios como uma criança pedindo desculpa para os pais.

- Perdão, eu não tenho me comportado muito bem ultimamente...

- Ainda bem que reconheceu isso... – Os olhos da loira marejavam-se. – E é bom que tenha trago com as flores uma bela caixa de chocolates!

- Eu não esqueceria dos chocolates!

- Eu sei que não... – Fungou a mulher apanhando a caixa de bombons e as flores e as deixando sobre sua mesa para então abraçar com força o corpo do loiro a sua frente.

Caios respirou fundo, Danielle lhe beijava o pescoço com ternura, ela era a parceira ideal, ela sim era a mulher que deveria estar ao seu lado, ela havia sido destinada a ele e não Anne, por mais que seu coração negasse, sua mente berrava: Danielle fora feita para Caios.

- Que tal irmos comer aquela comida italiana que você tanto adora da rua 12?

- Você realmente está disposto a receber meu perdão hein? – Debochava a garota. – Só falta me dizer que vai me mandar por um final de semana para um spa!

- Não vou mentir que a idéia não passou por minha mente libidinosa! – Rira Caios oferecendo o braço a namorada.

_The glove compartment isn't accurately named_

**o porta-luvas não foi corretamente nomeado**

_And everybody knows it._

**e todos sabem disso.**

_So i'm proposing a swift orderly change_.

**então eu estou propondo uma rápida mudança**

Danielle encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro apanhando seus presentes, Caios murmurara um feitiço apagando as luzes da redação, ambos entraram no elevador conversando amenidades.

- Adeus ! – Acenou a loira para o porteiro atravessando as portas vitrais do prédio do Profeta Diário.

O velhinho acenou contente vendo o casal de jornalistas se afastar, Caios e Danielle desceram as escadinhas gargalhando sem notar duas extremidades da rua.

_Cause behind its door there's nothing to keep_

**porque atrás da porta não há nada para manter**

_my fingers warm_

**meus dedos aquecidos**

_And all i find are souvenirs from better times_

**e tudo o que eu acho são lembranças de tempos melhores**

_Before the gleam of your taillights fading east_

**antes do brilho do seu farol traseiro desaparecer ao leste**

_To find yourself a better life._

**em busca de uma vida melhor**.

Em um ponto um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados observava tudo dentro de um carro, onde no banco do passageiro havia um imenso buquê de flores do campo e caixas de chocolates aos montes. Do outro lado uma linda mulher trajada com um vestido vermelho e cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo, observava o casal contente e então num estalo ela desaparecera, assim como o rapaz no carro que acelerou o máximo que pôde para esquecer aquela cena.

_I was searching for some legal document_

**eu estava procurando por documentos legais**

_As the rain beat down on the hood_

**enquanto a chuva batia no capô**

_When i stumbled upon pictures i tried to forget_

**quando eu esbarrei em fotos que tentei esquecer**

_And that's how this idea was drilled into my head_

**e foi assim que essa idéia foi enfiada na minha cabeça**

Carter mantinha-se sentado em sua poltrona predileta enquanto observava seu álbum de casamento, haviam outros álbuns espalhados pelo chão, dos seus tempos de Hogwarts, dos nascimentos de seus filhos, da pessoa que ele havia se tornado.

Dois braços deslizaram sobre seus ombros e as mãos enlaçaram um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço, Amy apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e beijou-lhe a bochecha com carinho. Aquilo fora o bastante para que o homem permitisse uma lágrima lhe escorrer dos olhos com a lembrança do que já fora e do que Anne teria de se tornar para um dia conseguir a paz almejada.

_Cause it's too important_

**porque é muito importante**

_To stay the way it's been_

**ficar do jeito que está**

Jay arremessara longe uma pasta com pergaminhos, era impossível conseguir alguma prova de que Anne era inocente. Sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro e o rosto de Emmy lhe aparecer lívido, a mulher lhe colocara uma caneca na mesa com bastante café e sentou-se ao seu lado folheando alguns pergaminhos procurando algo que nem ela sabia o quê.

_There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade_

**não há culpa pelo modo como nosso amor lentamente desapareceu**

_And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all_

**e agora que se foi, é como se nunca tivesse existido**

_And here i rest where disappointment and regret collide_

**e aqui eu descanso, onde a decepção e o arrependimento colidem**

_Lying awake at night_

**acordado na cama à noite**

Danielle havia acabado de pedir a sobremesa, o sorriso bobo nos lábios lhe pareciam tão sinceros. Caios sorriu largamente e beijou as mãos da namorada com ternura, ela era sua melhor amiga a tantos anos... Respirou fundo e então retirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso a colocando aberta frente a loira que arregalou os orbes cor de chocolate em surpresa.

- Caios...

- Aceita?

_There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade_

**não há culpa pelo modo como nosso amor lentamente desapareceu**

_And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all_

**e agora que se foi, é como se nunca tivesse existido**

_And here i rest where disappointment and regret collide_

**e aqui eu descanso, onde a decepção e o arrependimento colidem**

_Lying awake at night (up all night)_

**acordado na cama à noite**

_When i'm lying awake at night_

**quando estou acordado na cama à noite**

Do lado de fora do restaurante, uma mulher observava tudo permitindo uma única e solitária lágrima escorrer de seus olhos verdes demoníacos e então a chuva começara a cair, uma chuva que engrossara o bastante para se tornar uma tempestade. Anne endireitou o capuz da capa vermelha que usava e desapareceu em meio à tempestade, enquanto um brinde ocorria naquela mesa de restaurante italiano.

Os olhinhos claros e puros de Lauren abriam-se lentamente, ela estava abraçada fortemente contra o corpo de Kevin, e só de sentir o cheiro do loirinho lhe dava borboletas no estômago. O amor deles era tão puro, tão bondoso... Kevin a respeitava assiduamente, ele sequer questionava a idéia de Lauren ter decidido se casar virgem, ele apenas havia consentido e dito que a amava acima de qualquer coisa no universo.

- Kevin... – Chamou-o de mansinho.

Ele se virou e a fitou com os olhinhos azulados e a beijou nos lábios com ternura, certamente ele não havia dormido nada pela noite em preocupação com Anne, ele havia se afeiçoado tanto por Anne em tempos de Hogwarts que Lauren sabia que ele ficaria péssimo se algo acontecesse a menina.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Anne é forte... – Comentou ainda encarando os olhinhos do noivo.

- É engraçado como a guerra afeta as pessoas não é mesmo? Há uns anos atrás eu só queria me divertir, eu sequer queria me preocupar com o mundo fora de Hogwarts, hoje eu já penso milhões de vezes quando te deixo sozinha...

- Ke...

- Eu amo você Lauren, você para mim sempre foi minha esposa...

- Eu só pertenço a você...

- Eu sei.

- Nós temos que nos aprontar, acho que Anne vai gostar de te ver depois de tanto tempo.

- Espero que goste! – O loirinho sorria abertamente saltando da cama e puxando a garota que gargalhara. – Sabe, não vejo a hora de nos casarmos.

- Você não vê a hora de fazer sexo isso sim!

- Claro! Estou na abstinência a quatro anos! Preciso dizer que estou enlouquecendo?

Lauren o beijara com força, por Merlim como era possível amar tanto uma pessoa daquela forma? O abraçou logo após e baixou os olhos, nada iria separa-los como separaram Caios e Anne.

_And when i see you_

**E quando eu te vejo**

_I really see you upside down_

**Eu realmente te vejo de cabeça para baixo**

_But my brain knows better_

**Mas meu cérebro sabe melhor**

_It picks you up and turns you around_

**Ele te pega e te desvira**

_Turns you around, turns you around_

**Te desvira, te desvira**

Nathan dera o nó em sua gravata enquanto observava sua face no espelho, em sua garganta repousava um nó inexplicável, como se sua voz jamais fosse capaz de lhe sair pelos lábios. Sacudiu os cabelos úmidos e olhou para sua cama onde um pequeno garotinho estava.

Luke o fitava com seus olhos negros de criança sabida, Stacy entrou no quarto com descrição e sentou-se ao lado do filho, ambos dividindo uma compaixão por Nathan que parecia completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

_If you feel discouraged_

**Se você sentir desanimada**

_That there's a lack of color here_

**Há uma falta de cor aqui**

_Please don't worry lover_

**Por favor não se preocupe, amor**

_It's really bursting at the seems_

**Está realmente parecendo explodir**

_Absorbing everything_

**Absorvendo tudo**

_The spectrum's a to z_

**O espectro de A à Z**

- Nate, você sabe que a partida dela não foi culpa sua... – Comentou a metamorfoga.

- Stacy, quando o Kevin quebra algo valioso você se preocupa caso Caios ou Jay tentem o matar certo?

- Sim, mas o Kevin...

- Minha irmã pode ter quebrado algo que jamais poderá um dia se reconstruir... – O moreno respirava fundo. – Seu coração.

- Tia Anne vai ficar bem papai... – Luke saltava da cama e corria para seu quarto.

- Acha mesmo que Luke deve ir para essa audiência? – Bufou o homem.

- Ele merece conhecer a tia... – Stacy levantava-se e caminhava em direção ao marido endireitando sua gravata. – E eu tenho certeza que Anne o ama.

_This is fact not fiction_

**Isto é fato, não ficção**

_For the first time in years_

**Pela primeira vez em anos**

_And all the girls in every girlie magazine_

**E todas as garotas em toda revista feminina**

_Can't make me feel any less alone_

**Não podem me fazer sentir menos sozinho**

_I'm reaching for the phone_

**Eu estou alcançando o telefone**

Stacy observou o marido respirar fundo e caminhar para fora do quarto, Anne havia o ajudado tanto e agora Nate queria a ajudar, mas não sabia como. A mulher seguiu o marido até a sala, ele havia colocado o chapéu e a capa negra que realçava ainda mais seus orbes de ônix, a mulher o imitou apanhando a capa roxa, seus cabelos voltavam a cor loiro claro enquanto ela enlaçava a mão do marido.

- LUKE VAMOS! – Chamou Nate.

_To call at 7:03 and on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home_

**Para ligar as 7:03 e na sua secretária eletronica, suplicar para você voltar para casa**

_But i know it's too late_

**Mas eu sei que é tarde demais**

_I should have given you a reason to stay_

**Eu deveria ter te dado uma razão para ficar**

_Given you a reason to stay_

**Te dado uma razão para ficar**

_Given you a reason to stay_

**Te dado uma razão para ficar**

_Given you a reason to stay_

**Te dado uma razão para ficar**

O loirinho vinha correndo em direção ao pai segurando uma folha de papel nas mãos, o moreno abaixou e apanhou o filho no colo vendo um desenho mal feito de criança, onde uma bonequinha maior dava a mão para um bonequinho pequeno.

- É para a tia Anne lembrar de mim... – murmurou envergonhado.

_This is fact not fiction_

**É fato não ficção**

_For the first time in years_

**Pela primeira vez em anos**

Stacy sorriu abraçado o filho e o marido com força, segurando o choro. Luke possuía a mesma inocência de Kevin e a loira rezava para que esta inocência fosse mantida para toda a eternidade.

Os jornalistas e os fotógrafos amarrotavam a entrada do Ministério da Magia, aurores seguravam a multidão que ansiava por Anne Adhara, que desejava a todo custo ver a bela fugitiva. Os carros iam chegando como em um show do Oscar, os primeiros a chegarem haviam sido Blake e Ashlee Zabine que passaram tão depressa pelos jornalistas que sequer conseguiram ser notados direito.

Carter e Amy Trent chegaram logo depois, Harry e Megan Potter, Draco e Suzan Malfoy... E então a nova família Adhara chegara, Stacy segurou firmemente a mão de Nathan enquanto ambos atravessavam a multidão de jornalistas, Luke escondera a face no ombro do pai e o abraçara com força, como se toda aquela gente lhe assustasse.

- como se sente tendo uma irmã criminosa?

- Acha que Anne Adhara foi quem assassinou Apus Vega?

- Ainda mantém contato com sua irmã caçula?

- Por que trouxe seu filho a audiência? Por favor só uma entrevista!

Nathan cerrou os dentes atravessando as portas do Ministério que fecharam logo atrás de si, seus olhos estavam enfurecidos e suas mãos tremiam. Entregou Luke a Stacy com cuidado e aproximou-se da imensa fonte no meio do saguão de entrada onde vários bruxos da elite estavam a postos. Apanhou um pouco de água da fonte e molhou o rosto, estava realmente nervoso.

- Nate? – A voz de Danielle tocava-lhe os tímpanos. – Oh céus, você está bem?

- Não se preocupe, apenas tive um certo ataque de ódio com seus colegas de trabalho... – O moreno virava-se e encarava a bela face da mulher.

- Onde está Stacy?

- Ali, perto da gárgula, junto de Luke...

- Lauren também já chegou, vou chama-la e encontrar com vocês ali...

O moreno consentiu tornando a aproximar da esposa e a abraçar pelos ombros, Stacy lhe sorriu bonito lhe dando forças enquanto Luke balançava o corpo para frente e para trás completamente ansioso.

Foi um barulho imenso que fizera todos se silenciar dentro do saguão, os jornalistas foram a loucura quando um mustangue preto parara frente a porta do Ministério, quatro rapazes deixaram o carro. O primeiro era alto, moreno e musculoso os cabelos negros um pouco cumpridos e não muito lisos, o segundo um pouco mais magro, os olhos acinzentados eram sua marca principal como os cabelos extremamente negros e lisos. O terceiro era um loirinho baixinho e magricelo e o ultimo era um homem alto e corpulento de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos esverdeados. Para o delírio dos jornalistas, os marotos haviam chegado juntos, sinal de que estavam unidos novamente.

Os quatro atravessaram as portas do Ministério, todos usando preto, todos incrivelmente bonitos e com ar de superioridade.

- Eu quero uma roupa igual aquela mamãe! – Disse Luke apontado para os tios.

Kevin sorriu ao ver o sobrinho e se aproximou junto dos outros, era como se estivessem voltando a hogwarts, mas desta vez o mascote era Luke.

Danielle estava calada conforme Kevin começava a tagarelar junto de Luke e Lauren, os olhos da loira estavam pregados nos olhos cinzentos que a fitavam com cuidado. Pigarreou e aproximou-se de Sirius estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Olá Sirius.

- Não vai me dar um abraço? – Zombou o rapaz arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É que...

- Não se preocupe Dandan, eu não dou em cima de mulheres quase casadas... Veja o exemplo de Lauren, eu poderia ter a roubado de Kevin, mas ele foi mais esperto e a pediu em matrimonio.

- Eu...

- Caios e você serão um lindo casal de noivos.

- Casal de noivos? – Nathan franzia o cenho observando a mão direita de Danielle e de Caios. – Que palhaçada. – Rosnou virando a face.

Jay aparentemente também não havia aprovado a atitude de casamento do melhor amigo, mas nada falara. Sirius ignorou a perplexidade de Danielle e logo tratou-se de se apresentar a Luke que logo fizera amizade com o rapaz. Caios parecia fora de tudo o que acontecia ali, seus olhos estavam presos em outro local, estavam presos na porta onde a qualquer momento Anna Adhara iria atravessar.

Foi então que um silêncio absoluto tomou conta de todo aquele lugar, as sobrancelhas de Caios enrugaram e ele respirou fundo.

- Eu fiquei surdo ou todo mundo se calou? – Murmurou Kevin.

- Não sente? – Silibou Sirius. – Essa magia poderosa se aproximando?

- Ah isso? Pensei que eu estava começando a ficar com fome...

- Não seu imbecil! – Sirius dava um peteleco na cabeça do amigo. – Sinal de que alguém poderoso está chegando, alguém talvez até mais forte do que todos nossos pais juntos!

- Ela chegou. – Jay sussurrou arregalando os olhos.

_He left no time to regret_

**Ele não deixou tempo pra arrependimentos**

_Kept his dick wet_

**Deixou seu pau molhado**

_With his same old safe bet_

**Com sua garantida aposta velha de sempre**

_Me and my head high_

**Eu e minha cabeça erguida**

_And my tears dry_

**E minhas lágrimas secas**

_Get on without my guy_

**Seguimos sem o meu cara**

Um cheiro de rosas invadiu todo o local, uma limusine preta estacionara frente ao Ministério, os Jornalistas não perguntavam nada estavam mais preocupados em tirar fotos, estavam embasbacados.

O choffer estacionou e abriu a porta do carro, onde uma linda mulher trajada comum vestido pérola e uma capa marfim deixava o carro com a mais pura das elegâncias.

- Madame Adhara...

- Me busque daqui a três horas Estevão... – A morena silibou afastando-se e caminhando em meio aos jornalistas.

_You went back to what you knew_

**Você voltou para o que você já conhecia**

_So far removed from all that we went through_

**Apagando tudo pelo que passamos juntos**

_And I tread a troubled track_

**E eu percorri um caminho tortuoso**

_My odds are stacked_

**Minhas chances estão encalhadas**

_I'll go back to black_

**Eu voltarei para o luto**

Os diamantes eram notórios, a tiara era digna de uma rainha assim como o belo colar. Anne Adhara era a própria Rainha da Inglaterra naquele momento.

As portas abriram-se com lentidão, conforme Anne as atravessava, os aurores baixaram os olhos imediatamente, os olhos dela estavam verdes esmeraldas, brilhando como nunca como os olhos de alguém extremamente perigoso. A mulher ergueu o queixo e atravessou e então a temperatura do Ministério da Magia baixou completamente.

_We only said good bye with words_

**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras**

_I died a hundred times_

**Eu morri uma centena de vezes**

_You go back to her_

**Você volta para ela**

_And I go back to..._

**E eu volto para...**

_I go back to us_

**Eu volto para nós**

O ar ficou preso nos pulmões de Caios, como se jamais tivessem saído de lá. Ela estava magnífica, ela estava perfeita e por Merlim seu coração batia tão depressa que suas mãos chegavam a suar. Por que ele sentia aquilo? Algo havia mudado nela, como se toda a bondade tivesse sido expirada de seu corpo.

E então ela parou no meio do saguão, seus olhos percorrendo tudo ao seu redor até encontrar com os olhos dele, e Caios pode sentir que perdera a noção de tempo. Os olhos assassinos o fitavam não como os olhos de sua Anne, mas os olhos de alguém que morreu e não conseguia voltar à vida.

_I love you much_

**Eu te amo tanto**

_It's not enough_

**Isso não é suficiente**

_You love blow and I love puff_

**Você ama cheirar e eu amo fumar**

_And life is like a pipe_

**E a vida é como um cano**

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

**E eu sou uma pequena moeda sem valor rolando pelas paredes adentro**

O corpo de Anne estremeceu a olhar diretamente nos olhos daquele homem, Caios estava mais belo, mais másculo e mais maduro. Por um segundo sentiu coisas que não era permitida sentir, os olhos dele quentes em sua pele em sua face como se estivesse a adorando a cada milímetro. Morgana como ela sentira falta de um olhar assim, não de desejo, mas de amor... E como ela amava Caios. Mas o havia perdido para sempre.

_We only said good bye with words_

**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras**

_I died a hundred times_

**Eu morri uma centena de vezes**

_You go back to her_

**Você volta para ela**

_And I go back to..._

**E eu volto para...**

Desviou o olhar do homem com custo, passou os olhos por todos que o cercavam, Danielle estava mais bonita também e Anne sentia uma enorme gratidão por ela, por ter cuidado de Caios, ao mesmo tempo que sentia ciúmes, afinal a loira agora era fruto do amor dele. Kevin continuava com a mesma expressão sapeca, Sirius parecia mais sério, Jay estava mais corpulento e parecia bem mais responsável, Lauren estava com o coração ainda mais bondoso se é que era possível...

_Black, black, black, black, black, black, black_

**Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto, Luto**

_I go back to_

**Eu volto para o...**

_I go back to_

**Eu volto para o...**

Stacy estava linda, seus traços pareciam mais alegres e mais gentis, e Nathan, céus como Nathan estava mais velho e mais alto! Mais alto? Talvez fosse porque ficara tempo demais sem ver seu amado irmão. Céus como sentia falta de se confessar com Nathan, e aquele pequeno menininho ali era Luke? Sentiu uma imensa vontade de correr e o abraçar com força, mas não podia, tinha que ser fria e calculista. Todo o futuro daqueles que ela amava dependiam de suas ações.

_We only said good bye with words_

**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras**

_I died a hundred times_

**Eu morri uma centena de vezes**

_You go back to her_

**Você volta para ela**

_And I go back to..._

**E eu volto para...**

Seus olhos voltaram para Caios e o verde assassino desaparecera, tornando-se um verde escuro e quente, fazendo com que Caios sentisse que nem tudo de sua amada Anne havia se perdido. Deu um passo para frente, mas tal movimento fora o suficiente para que os olhos de Anne tornassem novamente verdes demoníacos.

_We only said good bye with words_

**Nós apenas dissemos adeus com palavras**

_I died a hundred times_

**Eu morri uma centena de vezes**

_You go back to her_

**Você volta para ela**

_And I go back to black_

**E eu volto para luto**

Anne prendeu a respiração e voltou a olhar para frente andando reto, precisava se afastar de Nathan, Caios e os outros ou seus sentimentos que ela acreditava estar bem escondidos voltariam a tona.

- TIA ANNE! – Luke gritara correndo em direção a mulher.

Stacy tentara segurar o filho, mas Luke havia sido mais rápido, o eco que seus sapatinhos faziam batendo no assoalho ecoava por todo o local. Anne havia parado de costas segurando a respiração, e então o pequenino aproximou-se o bastante e puxou sua capa com cuidado.

- Tia Anne?

A morena virou-se delicadamente, seus olhos num verde escuro cuidadoso, como se não quisesse assustar aquele pequenino adorável.

- Você é minha tia Anne não é? Mamãe disse que ás vezes você tinha cara de maldosa, mas eu não achei, achei você muito bonita sabe? Parece um anjo! Olha eu até te desenhei, bem... Eu não sabia que você era tão bonita por isso não compara com você mesma ok? Ah, o papai disse que você também adora sorvete! Adivinha, eu amo sorvete! O seu favorito é de morango? Se for podemos sair para tomar depois, o que acha? Hein?

Anne sorrira, seu primeiro sorriso sincero em anos, um sorriso aberto e caloroso. Ela apanhou o desenho com cuidado e agachou-se encarando os olhos de Luke, olhos que eram exatamente como os de Nathan.

- Gosto de sorvete de chocolate. – Ela sussurrou e então levantou-se e afastou-se do sobrinho.

Luke sorriu abertamente e acenou para a tia que caminhara em direção aos inomináveis.

- Tchau Tia Anne, até logo! – Acenou o menininho.

Todos permaneceram em choque, Nathan correra até o filho e o abraçara com força, Stacy possuía lagrimas nos olhos assim como Danielle e Lauren. Sirius mantinha-se boquiaberto enquanto Caios estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- O que será que ela disse ao Luke? – Kevin franzia a testa.

- Eu queria que ela tivesse falado comigo. – Jay respirou fundo se afastando.

Anne ergueu as mãos para os inomináveis, eles lhe colocaram algemas nos pulsos finos e ignoraram seu olhar que voltara a ser demoníaco. Emmy a observava de longe, como Jay poderia a amar? Ela tinha os olhos de uma assassina! Por um segundo rezou que Anne fosse condenada, mas quando os olhos de Anne voltaram para si como se ela estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, tudo mudou de figura. Sentiu-se amedrontada como um coelhinho indefeso. Anne deu um sorriso sádico e então voltou a encarar os inomináveis.

- Ela não precisa disso. – Jay declarou nervoso.

- não se meta, ainda é novo nisso...

- Brandon, para a sua informação eu sou superior a você. – O moreno franziu a testa. – Fui nomeado líder do esquadrão de defesa ontem a noite, então eu sinceramente sei o que é preciso ou não.

- Líder do esquadrão de defesa? – Emmy exaltara se aproximando.

- Tire as algemas. – Ordenou o rapaz.

- Obrigada. – Anne o fitava com ternura. – Como vai Jay?

- Senti sua falta Anne... – O moreno beijava as costas da mão da menina. – Por favor, não me encare como uma ameaça eu jamais lhe faria mal.

- Eu sei... – Sorriu a mulher.

- É, mas ela realmente poderia te fazer mal Potter! Você ficou insano? Ela é uma PRISIONEIRA! Quer que eu soletre?

- Gordon, não se mete! – Rosnou o moreno. – Você quer água Anne? O interrogatório vai ser longo.

- Não obrigada, estou bem e pronta para responder qualquer coisa.

- Então me acompanhe, vou te levar para o júri.

Emmy mordeu o lábio com força, Jay tratava aquela mulher como se ela pudesse se quebrar a qualquer segundo. Sentiu-se enfurecida conforme o via se afastar de braços dados com ela, Anne Adhara era uma criminosa raios!

- Ciúmes? – Indagou Lauren baixinho para que apenas a loira ouvisse.

- É claro que não Lauren! Eu só não quero que esse idiota do Potter se meta com uma criminosa!

- Ela não é uma criminosa... – Caios soltara respirando fundo. – Vou para a sala do júri. – Nathan, me acompanha?

- Vamos logo... – O moreno caminhava ao lado do amigo.

Luke parecia extremamente contente no colo de Danielle, Stacy observava o primo e o marido se afastarem juntos, eles estavam realmente tensos.

- Hey Lukes, o que a Anitcha te disse hein?

- Não vou te contar Tio Keke você é muito curioso!

- Ele é curioso e fofoqueiro! – Alertou Sirius.

- Agora eu não conto mesmo!

- Ahhh vai conta! Conta! Conta! EU VOU MORREEERR DE CURIOSIDADE!

Sirius sorriu maroto sussurrando algo no ouvido do pequenino que sorriu matreiro e olhou para o tio com malicia.

- Ok, eu te conto!

- OBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Com uma condição!

- O QUE???????????????????? SIRIUS VOCÊ ESTÁ ENSINANDO O MEU SOBRINHO A EXTORQUIR COISAS DE MIMMMMMM? TACY FAÇA ALGO!

- Eu? Eu não! Você ensinou um monte de bobagens para meu filho, pelo menos o Sirius pode ensinar a ele como a não cair nas suas Kevin!

- Urgh, para que inimigo se eu tenho você como irmã!

Danielle gargalhou, Luke e Kevin faziam com que aquele ambiente ficasse mais leve. Uma sirene soara avisando que o julgamento estava preste a começar e então todos seguiram para a sala do julgamento, lado a lado com expressões sérias e determinadas.

O juiz já estava sentado, a corte bruxa estava toda lá acomodada em seus lugares.

- Tragam a prisioneira! – Ordenou o juiz.

Jay caminhou tranquilamente ao lado de Anne, lhe indicando onde sentar logo indo sentar em seu próprio local. Anne estava com os olhos demoníacos e uma expressão de relaxamento inexplicável, tudo parecia estar correndo como ela planejara.

- COMEÇA AGORA O JULGAMENTO DE ANNE CLEMENCE ADHARA.


	7. A Inocência da Pecadora

**N/A: **Olá pessoas, bem, como sabem eu passei por mil e uma coisas nesse tempo que fiquei sem atualizar a fic. Vamos começar por terem roubado meu e-mail e minha senha. Fiquei um tempão sem ter como atualizar, fiquei furiosa, perdi meu orkut, perdi meu e-mail, a floreios, meu twitter, meu blog... Etc etc etc, enfim... Mas, é engraçado como ás coisas são não é? Por mais que exista uma pessoa ruim tentando me fazer mal, nunca consegue me abater... Fiquei noiva galera! Ahahah Estou casando no final do ano e quero presentes viu! Presentes ou nada de FIC! Para completar eu consegui fala com o pessoal da floreios e eles me enviaram meu novo login HOJE por isso estou postando hoje, o capitulo já estava pronto a séculos! O próximo capitulo irei postar no final de junho ok? Pois eu trabalho, estudo, e ainda por cima estou organizando meu casamento.

Sobre ás respostas dos coments, elas irão voltar após esse post ok? Acontece que foram tantos comentários que eu fiquei sem ter como responder, por conta do tempo corrido. Mas eu peço desculpas a vocês mais uma vez por esse tempão sem atualização. Sei como é ficar atrasado com a leitura. Mais uma vez obrigada por não me abandonarem a não abandonarem os meninos. Espero que curtam o capitulo. Ele é menorzinho, mas o que virá após esse vai ser ENORME! Eu prometo haoihaioah. Beijão galerë!

***OBS:** O nome da música inserida no capítulo é: David Gray - Disappearing World

**A Inocência da Pecadora**

O imenso martelo de madeira dera três batidas em um pequeno tablado de ferro, os murmúrios diminuíram instantaneamente conforme todos os olhos insistiam em ficar presos na bela silhueta de Anne Clemence Adhara, a pecadora e bela mulher de olhos perigosos e ferinos.

Como aquela mulher poderia permanecer tão bela e elegante em um momento daqueles? Um momento em que estava prestes a ser jogada aos dementadores ou então em alguma cela imunda de Azkaban? Ela tinha classe, isso era notório, principalmente quando entregou sua varinha a um dos aurores ao seu lado e perguntou com sua voz de sereia se poderia acender um cigarro, o auror que mais parecia embasbacado com a beleza da jovem não hesitou em conjurar um cinzeiro e lhe entregar com ás mãos trêmulas.

Ela tragava levemente, ignorando os murmúrios sobre a sua pessoa, sobre o quão ela era mesquinha, arisca e vil e o quanto lembrava a sua odiosa mãe Gaya. Aquilo para ela era inatingível, seu queixo estava levemente erguido, aparentava que era superior a todos naquele local incoveniente, seus olhos frios e assassinos mantinham-se pregados na imagem do juiz que sentia todos os pêlos de seu braço se arquearem conforme era encarado pela caçula dos Adhara's.

O juiz, o famoso juiz Pegan Crowford parecia estático perante os olhos demoníacos, ele sacudira sua vasta cabeleira branca cacheada para então pigarrear e tentar inutilmente sustentar um olhar firme perante todos, um olhar que fizera Anne soltar um leve risinho de deboche e apagar seu cigarro imediatamente.

- Srta. Anne Clemence Adhara, consta em minha pauta que a senhorita dispensou qualquer defesa.

- Não preciso de advogados. – A voz sereiana ecoava pelos quatro cantos com descaso.

Caios remexeu-se incomodado em seu assento, Anne parecia tão atrativa de maneira perigosa, sentia raiva daquela mulher ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma vontade imensa de te-la em seus braços e dizer a ela o quanto a amava, o quanto sentira falta de seu perfume cítrico e de seus lábios de boneca. Manou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como poderia pensar aquelas barbaridades? Danielle estava ali, ao seu lado, lhe segurando a mão com força, e ele pensando em outra mulher! Ele que pediu a mão da loira no dia anterior, como ele podia ser tão imundo?

- Nathan... – Stacy sussurrara. – Se acalme.

- Era para ser eu ali. – Os olhos negros de Nathan focavam em sua irmã caçula com tristeza. – Anne não é assim, ela nunca...

- Nós sabemos Nate. – Cortara Kevin com um leve tapa no ombro do amigo.

O silêncio tornou a habitar aquela imensa sala, o Juiz lia alguns pergaminhos endireitando os óculos meia-lua, em seguida observara Anne com seus olhos castanhos mel e respirara fundo, tomando o máximo de fôlego que precisava.

- Srta. Adhara, como deseja que eu prossiga em seu julgamento se a senhorita não possui alguém para defendê-la?

- Já disse, não preciso de advogado, não tenho nada a temer. – A morena dava os ombros. – Posso tomar qualquer poção que desejar, como a verissateum que colocaram nesta taça com água ao meu lado.

O murmúrio tomou conta novamente do ambiente, Anne acendia mais um cigarro e bebericava um pouco da água, seus olhos confiantes mantinham-se presos na imagem do juiz, algo que estava o incomodando profundamente. Sirius franzira a testa, ele já vira aquele tipo de comportamento antes, era um comportamento típico de quem queria ser intimidador, tal comportamento era típico de bons jogadores de poker, jogadores que sabiam o que estavam prestes a fazer, Anne estava muito mais bem treinada do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Coloque em sua coluna Caios... – O moreno declarou baixinho. – Anne Adhara recebeu treinamento de intimidação.

- Como é que é? – Lauren arregalava os olhos.

- Postura relaxada, entretanto seus olhos estão fixos na imagem do juiz... Eu já tentei isso algumas vezes quando ia trapacear, mas ela realmente recebeu um treinamento forte.

- Acha que Anne foi treinada? – O loiro franzia o cenho engolindo em seco.

- Não só acho como tenho certeza, ela se tornou uma máquina intimidadora, cara.

Stacy mordera o lábio inferior enquanto observava o marido que aparentemente ignorara o comentário de Sirius. Stacy sabia que Nathan e Anne haviam recebido treinamentos quando crianças, talvez por isso Nathan não estivesse nem um pouco surpreso. Já Kevin permanecia calado como se não quisesse ouvir nada, afinal sempre julgaria Anne como aquela que ele conhecera em Hogwarts, sua velha e querida amiga, Stacy sabia que Kevin defenderia Anne a todo custo, mesmo que a condenassem Kevin iria ele mesmo promover a fuga da morena de Azkaban.

Os olhos de Caios voltavam a Anne, ela cruzara as pernas permitindo que seu calcanhar ficasse a vista, havia uma tornozeleira lá, feita de ouro branco e pedaçinhos de brilhante, suspirou, como ele podia sentir falta até mesmo do tornozelo daquela mulher? Isso era praticamente uma obsessão!

- Isto é um ultraje! – Joseph Klaus, o promotor gritara. – Como esta réu pode acusar a corte desta forma! Eu protesto!

- Protesto negado! – O juiz franzira a testa. – Estou curioso em saber, como a senhorita soube que há verissateum em sua água, já que o liquido é incolor e não possui cheiro.

- Por qual outro motivo me colocariam água? Sou uma prisioneira, não uma visitante, estou correta?

- ELA SE COMPORTA COMO INOCENTE! ISSO É UM ABSURDO!

- , eu peço que se controle ou terei de chamar outro promotor para o caso.

Anne rira mentalmente, era cômico ver como a corte do Ministério estava completamente desorganizada, além de, é claro, ninguém conseguir entender o que estava se passando em sua mente. Sentiu-se satisfeita consigo mesma, toda dor e sofrimento que passara havia valido a pena, aqueles imbecis sequer conseguiam entrar em sua mente. Todos inúteis.

"_Mate mil, salve um milhão."_

Sim, era deste modo que ela deveria prosseguir. Observou com o canto dos olhos Jay, céus como ele estava diferente, estava mais alto e musculoso, os olhos continuavam da mesma tonalidade, verdes azulados, puros, inocentes... Ele ainda a amava, isso era explicito. Pobre Jay, ela certamente acabou com sua vida... Sentia um imenso carinho pelo moreno, entretanto jamais se envolveria com ele, não da maneira ao qual ele desejava. Ao seu lado estava Gordon, era cômico os pensamentos dela, o despeito que sentia pela sua pessoa parecia mais um espetáculo de comédia, mas ela amava Jay, ela tentava proteger seu parceiro irritante e isso levava Anne a sentir uma imensa afeição pela loira, por mais petulante que fosse seus pensamentos.

- Prosseguiremos com julgamento... – Declarou o juiz. – Sr. Promotor, segue-se suas perguntas.

- Sim excelência. – Klaus respirava fundo. – Srta. Adhara, onde a senhorita se encontrava no dia vinte e dois de janeiro de dois mil e cinco.

- Em minha antiga casa trouxa, a qual eu dividia com meu ex-marido Caios Trent.

- Muito bem, mas... A senhorita deixou aquela casa estou correto?

- Oh, sim! – Anne sorria largamente. – Creio que todos sabem disto, já que o Profeta Diário me declarou como "A Safada Traidora", uma reportagem esplêndida em minha opinião.

Kevin gargalhou recebendo olhares rigorosos, mas o que o loirinho podia fazer? Anne tinha razão em tirar sarro daquilo, a pergunta do Promotor Klaus era patética. Caios deixou escapar um sorriso torto assim como Nathan, havia ainda uma parte da antiga Anne omitida por trás daquela máscara de terror.

- Isso não vem ao caso !

- Perdão meritíssimo... – Anne bebericava mais da água.

- A senhorita deixou sua residência ás seis e meia da tarde junto de Apus Vega?

- Exatamente.

- Não sabia que Apus Vega era um foragido?

- Sabia.

- E por que não o denunciou ao Ministério?

- O senhor dispensaria uma carona para o paraíso se estivesse em meio ao inferno? – a voz da morena era ferina.

Caios sentiu uma dor aguda em seu coração, inferno? Como Anne podia se dirigir assim à vida que levavam? Segurou o choro, aquilo era de lhe cortar a alma.

- Responda apenas as perguntas Srta. Adhara!

- Vega iria me dar uma carona, apenas isto. Não tive mais contato com ele, apenas soube de seu falecimento ontem, realmente uma pena.

- Uma pena?

- Oh sim, uma pena! Um homem realmente incompreendido o Sr. Vega.

- ELE MATOU CENTENAS DE PESSOAS! INCOMPREENDIDO? COMO PODEMOS COMPREENDER UM SERIAL KILLER?

- Acho que o senhor está um pouco nervoso , deseja que façamos um intervalo? – Anne sorria de canto com ironia.

O promotor bufara de raiva, Anne estava tão calma que era fora do comum o ódio que conseguia sentir dela. Os murmúrios recomeçaram e novamente o juiz martelava em sua mesa ordenando silêncio.

- Quero chamar as testemunhas!

- Fique a vontade, Promotor. – Dissera o juiz.

- Chamo aqui Caios Trent!

Seu coração acelerou, o nome dele, céus como o nome dele lhe causava aquelas reações? Sentiu sua mão tremer, com isso a enlaçou em seu colo e sustentou o olhar de indiferença, não podia dar bandeira, não podia permitir que Caios ou qualquer um ali notasse que ela ainda tinha um coração.

Caios levantou-se com cautela, os olhos de todos focaram em si, Danielle lhe deu um beijo carinhoso nas costas de sua mão e então ele se afastou, os olhos entregando toda a dor que sentia. Jay parecia querer lhe falar algo, mas não lhe deu ouvidos, passou reto pelos aurores que cochichavam ao seu respeito e pelas câmeras que insanamente não paravam de lhe fotografar, sentou-se ao lado da mesa do juiz, frente a ela, frente a imagem da pura perdição.

- O senhor jura dizer a verdade, somente à verdade? – Um anão se colocava ao seu lado com um imenso livro.

- Terei de tomar verissateum não terei? – Respondeu ríspido. – Como eu poderia mentir?

O anão girou os olhos transformando o livro em uma taça e a entregando ao loiro que imediatamente a tomou, seus olhos ficaram fora de foco por alguns segundos e voltaram ao normal.

- Sr. Trent, o senhor foi casado com a Srta. Adhara?

- Sim, por quase dois anos e meio.

- Entendo... Na tarde em que a Srta. Adhara o deixou, o que o senhor sentiu?

- Desespero. – A voz do loiro tremera.

Anne o observou, Caios tentava não a encarar, mas parecia impossível, era como se os olhares de ambos se atraíssem como fogo e gelo.

- E o que o senhor fez?

- Corri atrás da limusine preta a qual ela entrara com Apus Vega.

- Compreendo... Correu muito Sr. Trent?

- Sim...

- E o que a Srta. Adhara fez em seguida?

- Pediu divórcio.

- E depois?

- Desapareceu. – Uma lágrima escorrera dos olhos de Caios.

Anne engoliu em seco, seu coração sangrava, céus! Quando Apus lhe disse que olhar nos olhos de Caios e aparentar frieza era a coisa mais difícil que ela faria, ela não acreditou, mas agora ela entendia... Era doloroso por demais, era cruel demais.

- Ela não entrou em contato em três longos anos?

- Não...

- Nem agora que retornou?

- É a primeira vez que a estou vendo, depois de tanto tempo... – Caios respirara fundo.

- Entendo, entendo... – Klaus andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos enlaçadas a suas costas. – E o que o senhor está sentindo ao ver novamente sua ex-mulher?

Os olhos de todos arregalaram, Danielle levou a mão a boca imediatamente como se quisesse abafar algum gritinho, mas de sua garganta nenhum barulho ecoara. Caios mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que chegava a ferir.

- Creio que o não precise responder esta pergunta. – Anne declarara calando todos e fazendo com que Caios parasse de se machucar.

- Como disse senhorita? – Klaus virava-se de supetão.

- Sentimentos aqui não importam Sr. Promotor, mas sim os fatos, o que o Sr. Trent sente ou deixa de sentir não me interessa. – Ela dava os ombros.

- A Srta. Adhara tem razão... – O Juiz Crowford coçava a cabeça.

- Humpf... Que seja! Muito bem , responda agora se o senhor acredita que esta mulher seria capaz de matar uma vila inteira de trouxas inocentes.

- Eu... – Caios gaguejava encarando Anne.

Todo silêncio estava ali, todos aguardando sua resposta, os jornalistas com suas penas de repetição rápidas pareciam em transe assim como Danielle e os outros. Caios respirara fundo e fixara os olhos nos de Anne com intensidade, lembrou-se da primeira vez que escutou a gargalhada daquela mulher, do primeiro beijo, das brigas e brincadeiras. Fizeram loucuras juntos quando ele a buscou e se casaram escondidos... Anne Adhara, Merlim, ela era perfeita para ele.

- Sr. Trent, responda minha pergunta. – Importunou novamente Klaus.

- Anne Clemence Adhara ao qual me casei jamais faria mal para um vila de trouxas. – Respondeu sério desviando o olhar para Klaus e logo para o juiz. – Entretanto, esta mulher a minha frente, com este semblante inexpressivo, eu jamais saberia responder.

Klaus sorriu de orelha a orelha, o juiz franziu o cenho e fez uma pequena anotação em um pergaminho, um sorriso de ironia brotou nos lábios de Anne, mas dentro de si algo urrava como um prisioneiro sem comida a anos.

- Está dispensando Sr. Trent. – Declarara Klaus satisfeito com a resposta.

Caios levantara-se com rapidez e abandonara a sala fazendo menção de bater a porta ecoando um imenso estrondo por todo local, Kevin murmurou milhões de palavrões enterrando o rosto entre ás mãos, Sirius levantou-se de supetão para ir atrás do amigo enquanto Nathan mantinha os punhos fechados com força, pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentira ódio de Caios.

- Minha próxima testemunha é Nathan Adhara. – Gritara o promotor.

- Posso matar esse cara? – Sussurrara Lauren. – Ele é nojento.

- A verdade é que ele não tem como acusar Anne de crime algum, ela apenas desapareceu, ninguém tem provas que ela estava ou não com o Vega... – Danielle comentara séria. – Isso tudo é apenas um show que está ferindo ainda mais Caios e nós.

- Resumindo, isso tudo é uma palhaçada. – Resmungara Stacy.

Nathan puxara bastante ar para seus pulmões, beijara a testa de esposa e sacudira os cabelos de Luke para então aderir sua expressão mais severa e perigosa e se aproximar do juiz. Seus olhos negros cor de ônix deram um brilho de ódio ao passar pelo Promotor Klaus que sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, os Adhara's realmente eram um clã perigoso e extremamente hostil.

- Sente-se Sr. Adhara. – Pediu o juiz.

O moreno sentou-se com elegância, seus olhos cravaram-se então na imagem da irmã caçula, que saudades ele sentia de Anne, tinha uma vontade absurda de correr e abraçar sua pequenina com todas suas forças. Mas algo estava mudado nela, não aparentava mais aquela pureza de antes, seus olhos transmitiam tristeza, talvez Nathan fosse o único ali a conhecê-la o suficiente para afirmar que sua irmã não estava apenas sombria, ela estava extremamente infeliz.

- Nathan Adhara, você... – O anão começara, mas parara imediatamente ao sentir o olhar pouco amigável do rapaz. – Ok, tome logo seu verissateum.

Anne dera um sorriso torto, mesmo com a convivência com os bonzinhos, Nathan não havia perdido seu costumeiro porte malvado que herdara de Gaya, era como relembrar o dia em que seu irmão fora para Hogwarts e a professora de Feitiços pedira demissão, tudo porque o simples e novo aluno tinha os olhos do demônio.

- Sr. Adhara, neste três anos que sua irmã mais nova desaparecera, ela entrou em contato alguma vez com você ou sua família?

- Não, sempre tentamos encontra-la, mas infelizmente não foi possível, assim como eu minha irmã sabe excelentes feitiços para não ser encontrada, pode-se chamar de herança de família.

- Mas quando o testamento de sua mãe saiu, havia a assinatura da réu.

- Como eu disse antes, Anne não queria ser encontrada, o que não quer dizer que ela realmente estava desaparecida.

Os olhos de Anne focaram-se mais uma vez em Nathan, como ela poderia agradecer ao irmão? Como um dia iria se desculpar pela ausência? E Luke? Céus... Como ela queria contar a eles como se sentia naquele momento.

- Sr. Adhara, o senhor sabe que se nós descobrirmos...

- Vossa excelência está me ameaçando? – Nathan erguia uma sobrancelha em tom ameaçador.

O velho truque dos Adhara's, ameaçar primeiro quem deseja lhe ameaçar.

- Sou apenas um promotor, Sr. Adhara, quem sou eu para...

- Exatamente. – Sorriu o moreno largamente. – Bem, mais alguma pergunta?

- Humpf... Você e sua família possuem um passado obscuro, como Gaya Adhara e seu envolvimento com Apus Veja seu pai e...

- Oh, agora entraremos em uma aula de História de Familia das Trevas. Poupe-me promotor, tenho mais o que fazer do que agüentar bobagens! Todos sabem que Zabine's, Malfoy's, Black's foram famílias que no passado praticaram magia negra o que não quer dizer que ainda utilizam correto? Ou o senhor vai querer manchar a memória de grandes heróis da história bruxa?

- Eu... Não... É que...

- Pois bem. Minha irmã estava longe e daí? Isso não quer dizer que ela estava com Apus Vega ou envolvida em algum tipo de conspiração. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Não... Nenhuma... – Klaus cuspia as palavras se afastando com raiva.

Nathan olhou fixamente para os olhos da irmã, seu porte imponente e ameaçador parecera relaxar ao olhar a figura da irmã caçula que lhe sorriu torto.

"Nathan..." – A Telepatia atingia a cabeça do rapaz que se controlou para não dar pulos de alegria ao sentir Anne se comunicando com ele novamente, como faziam na infância.

"Estou aqui, minha irmã..."

"Eu queria..."

"Anne, me encontre no castelo nesta madrugada, temos que..."

"Sim. Nesta madrugada."

Sem nenhuma palavra proferida por seus lábios o moreno então abandonou a sala do julgamento, as pessoas mantinham-se em silencio como se qualquer um que emitisse algum barulho pudesse cortar o ar como se fosse uma tesoura afiada.

- Srta. Adhara, ouvi dizer que é excelente com espadas e objetos cortantes... – Começara Klaus.

- Sim, modéstia parte, fui treinada pelo melhor esgrimista de toda Inglaterra.

- Um bruxo das Trevas.

- Mas um excelente esgrimista.

- A senhorita não nega suas raízes más, bruxos das trevas.

- Não, não nego... Minha família descente de um clã muito antigo, um clã, digamos que, amaldiçoado.

- Você sabia que Apus Vega teve sua cabeça decapitada por alguém que sabe lidar extremamente bem com espadas?

- Não, eu não sabia.

- Talvez tivesse sido a senhorita a...

- Senhor promotor, assim me confunde, primeiramente me coloca como cúmplice de Vega e agora diz que eu o matei? Afinal do que realmente estou sendo acusada?

Danielle sorriu largamente do seu assento, Anne havia conseguido escapar de uma bela acusação. Afinal quem precisaria de advogado sendo Anne Clemence Adhara? Enrolou um de seus cachos dourados no dedo e mordeu o lábio inferior, seu intimo jornalista ardia, como seria entrevistar Anne depois de todo esse tempo?

- Você não mudou em nada... – Sussurrara Stacy. – Mesmo com essa situação toda ainda deve estar pensando em matérias para vender jornal.

- Não estava não! – Rosnou a loira empinando o nariz.

A voz do juiz novamente ecoou na sala calando todos.

- Você está sendo acusada de ser cúmplice em assassinatos e em ter ateado fogo em uma aldeia trouxa há dois dias atrás. – Informou o juiz.

- Entendo... – Anne cruzava ás pernas. – Muito bem, eu estava vivendo com trouxas nestes últimos anos, onde conheci um bruxo muito gentil, filho de um dos grande e poderosos bruxos da Corte Suíça.

- Como? – Klaus arregalava os olhos.

- Creio que conhece o nome Marco Procyon, promotor.

- Si-sim... Claro! Marco é...

- Ficamos amigos, o Sr. Procyon e seu filho são extremamente gentis e me trataram como uma rainha...

Antes que Anne terminasse sua frase a porta da sala abrira-se dando passagem a dois homens, o primeiro velho, de cabeleira branca e olhos amarelos, trajado com roupas da maior realeza, Marco possuía um ar autoritário pouco visto em sua figura patriarca, talvez fosse apenas para aguçar o teatro em que era Marco que mandava em sua casa e não seu único filho que ao seu lado parecia mais imponente do que Nathan a minutos antes.

- Perdoem-me o atraso... – Começara Marco.

- Mas... Sr. Procyon? – Klaus arregalara os olhos ainda mais.

- Creio que conhece meu filho, não é mesmo Sr. Klaus?

- Não, eu não...

- Creio que meu filho e a Srta. Adhara compartilharam momentos auspiciosos nestes últimos anos, criaram uma belíssima amizade. Infelizmente eles juntos resolveram fazer um intercambio no mundo trouxa e demoraram a voltar, por isto quem esteve cuidando das finanças da Srta. Adhara fui eu. Sinto muito não ter entrado em contato com a Corte Inglesa antes, mas a Corte Suíça anda uma bagunça.

- Você não deve explicação do que vem feito meu pai... – Procyon sorria abertamente arrancando alguns suspiros das bruxas ali presentes. – Sr. Juiz, Sr. Promotor, se desejarem posso lhes fornecer minhas memórias destes últimos anos ao lado da Srta. Adhara, como prova de tudo o que meu pai lhes disse. Ou simplesmente, um verissateum...

- Eu gostaria de ver tais lembranças! – Klaus apressava-se. – UMA PANSEIRA!

Procyon fizera uma pomposa reverencia, Marco limitou-se em engolir em seco e afastar-se um pouco de seu filho sentando-se ao lado daqueles que assistiam ao julgamento.

Lauren mantinha-se estática, porque Anne estava com aquele rapaz bonito? Ela não amava mais Caios? O que diabos havia acontecido nesses anos todos?

- Esse cara me deu arrepios. – Murmurou Luke quebrando o pensamento da mulher.

- Por que Luke? – Indagou.

- Tem algo de muito ruim nele...

- Todos dizem que tem algo de ruim na sua Tia Anne... – Kevin comentara sério, seus olhinhos presos em Procyon como se temesse piscar e perder algo. – Mas isso não quer dizer que realmente tenha.

- Tia Anne só finge ser má, ela quer ser durona, mas esse daí ele é realmente mau.

Stacy respirou fundo puxando o filho mais para si, de certa forma ela tivera o mesmo pressentimento que Luke quando aquele rapaz entrara, como se aura daquele homem fosse mais negra do que o fundo de um poço.

- Muito bem Sr. Procyon... – Klaus apanhava uma panseira. – Creio que possua uma varinha.

- Claro! – O rapaz sorria abertamente retirando uma varinha dourada de seu sobretudo marrom.

Exclamações foram ouvidas pelos quatro cantos da sala, a varinha que o filho de Marco usava havia sido utilizada por um grande bruxo do passado, era a legitima varinha de Oberon.

- Esta varinha...

- É de um de meus antepassados, incrível ela se ajustar a mim, não?

Anne prendera a respiração, Procyon tocara com a varinha na testa tirando uma lembrança e a depositando com cuidado na panseira, Klaus correra até o juiz e juntos adentraram na lembrança, uma lembrança que Anne sabia ter sido forjada. Os poderes de Procyon eram sem sombra de duvidas, incrível.

- Anne parece mais rígida... – Analisou Danielle. – Impaciente, não havia a visto assim desde que esse homem chegou.

- Esse cara tem a varinha de Oberon! Como ela não podia ficar rígida! Você tem nossão do que essa varinha faz? Ela pode te matar só com um feitiço de transformar balde em algodão doce! – Exclamara Kevin. – O poder dele é imenso... Eu não sei se sinto medo ou se vou lá pedir um autografo.

- Eu acho que eu sinto medo. – Luke erguia a mão.

Klaus voltara da panseira, seus olhos estavam ainda mais perplexos com a visão que havia tido, endireitou a capa e o pouco cabelo e sorriu amarelo para a morena impaciente.

- Creio que esta é a prova que precisávamos. – Klaus dava um sorriso amarelo.

Procyon lhe alargara um imenso sorriso conforme imensas expressões de dúvidas surgiam nos rostos ali presentes. O que havia naquela panseira? O que havia naquelas lembranças.

- O caso de Anne Clemence Adhara é finalizado, Srta. Adhara, a senhorita é INOCENTE! – Declarou o juiz. – A propósito... – Pigarreou. – Desejo felicidades aos noivos.

O martelo batera com força na mesa e os bruxos começaram a conversar nas alturas, alguns praticamente se estapeavam para se aproximar do casal, Procyon oferecera a mão a Anne que a aceitara com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Todos começaram a sair da sala em velocidade. Anne erguera o queixo observando Marco que parecia aliviado, enquanto Procyon estava na mais pura das serenidades.

- ANNE! – Danielle a gritara.

A loira correra até a menina com os olhos cheios de entusiasmo, Kevin que ia atrás da loira apenas acenou com a cabeça para a morena e deixou a sala carregando Luke em seus braços.

- Olá O'Brian. – Respondeu friamente.

- Como vai? Como se sente?

- Você quer uma entrevista O'Brian? – A morena ironizava. – Ouvi dizer que é excelente em fofoca sobre a vida dos outros...

- Hã? Anne...

- Você mesma poderia publicar seu noivado com meu ex-marido, quem diria hum? A melhor amiga se tornou a esposa... Muito intrigante.

- Você não sabe, não foi...

- Poupe-me de seus discursos jornalísticos O'Brian, não sei o que houve entre você e Zabine e sinceramente nem quero saber, mas se me acha hipócrita por ter largado o Trent quando estávamos casados, deveria se achar mil vezes mais hipócrita por casar com ele para esquecer o paspalho do Zabine.

A boca de Danielle caíra no chão, aquele pensamento de Anne ser hipócrita lhe ocorrera apenas uma vez há três anos atrás, como Anne o desvendara de sua mente? Tentou balbuciar algo em vão, o rapaz Procyon oferecera o braço a morena e lhe lançou um olhar de pura maldade, Anne evitou lhe olhar novamente e ambos seguiram para fora. Sentiu-se desolada, imunda, patética. Sentou-se no banco da réu apoiando o rosto entre ás mãos, aquilo que Anne lhe dissera fora como uma punhalada nas costas.

Procyon possuía um sorrisinho debochado em seus lábios, enquanto Marco ainda se fingia de perigoso e poderoso logo à frente, todos fixavam o olhar no novo casal enquanto Anne mantinha-se carrancuda e rígida.

- Tentando controlar seus poderes, minha Dama Negra?

- Não sabe como é difícil em meio a esta multidão... – Resmungou a garota.

- Está furiosa hum? Seria porque seu ex-marido está noivo?

- Não tem nada haver com aqueles imbecis... – Rosnou a garota lançando um olhar perigoso ao rapaz que lhe aumentou o sorriso. – Se eu pudesse matava todos imediatamente, mas sou obediente demais a vossa majestade para fazer algo deste tipo! Não sou uma traidora.

- Sei que não é, na verdade é a mais estupenda e formosa criatura que já tive o prazer de acompanhar... Não se zangue minha querida, temos ainda muito tempo pela frente...

Anne prendera a respiração e cerrara os olhos, porque aquele misto de sentimentos? Seu estomago estava embrulhando. Sentia ódio de Danielle, uma saudade misturada com ódio de Caios... Tinha de controlar aquilo, tinha de controlar aquela dor, Procyon não podia perceber o quanto havia lhe afetado rever seus entes queridos.

- ANNE! – Uma voz ecoara pelo pátio do Ministério.

Caios estava lá, suado, tremulo, com o colarinho desabotoado.

- Quem é esse cara? – Indagou com uma voz pouco amistosa.

A morena virou-se com os olhos cobertos de fúria, ele estava noivo de Danielle e queria saber quem era seu acompanhante?

- RESPONDA! – Urrou.

- Não lhe devo respostas Trent, não é nada meu.

- Você me humilhou perante várias pessoas e acha mesmo que eu vou deixar assim? Você pisou em meus sentimentos naquele ano...

- Por que não vai chorar suas dores ridículas com a patética O'Brian? Soube que estão noivos.

- Anne! O que é isso? – Jay corria para o lado do amigo. – O que houve com você? O que houve com a Anne que me trocou pelo Caios?

- Ela não existe mais!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA DE SI ANNE! – O loiro desesperava conforme uma multidão começava a os cercar e os fotógrafos a bater inúmeras fotos para o jornal.

- Creio que Anne está completamente em si, . – Procyon encarava o rapaz com ódio. – E se usar este tom novamente com ela, creio que iremos duelar.

- Então duelaremos! – Rosnou.

- Na-não! – Anne segurava o braço de Procyon.

- Acalme-se minha querida Dama, eu não irei me ferir.

- Procyon, não, por favor... – Os olhos da morena tornavam-se escuros.

- Está com medo querida?

- Não, eu... Eu só creio que não devemos nos expor, olhe ao nosso redor... – Murmurou.

- Srta. Adhara tem razão meu filho... – Marco se apressava cochichando. – Não queremos que eles saibam o que os espera na guerra.

- Tens razão meu pai...

- VOLTE AQUI ANNE! ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Anne agarrou o braço de Procyon com força enterrando a cabeça no mesmo, Procyon a puxou pela cintura e lhe beijou a testa, caminharam para fora do Ministério, Caios ainda urrava e o som de seus berros podiam ser ouvidos por toda cidade. O sentimento de amargura parecia voltar ao coração do loiro e dilacerar o coração da morena que era proibida de amar.

A limusine negra voava com velocidade, Procyon possuía um quê de ironia ao observar sua "súdita", enquanto Anne tentava mentalmente se concentrar em tudo que havia passado naquela maldita tarde. Sentia raiva de si mesma, sentia ódio de todos que a cercavam, mas o pior fora que Procyon notara seu deslize, notara que ainda havia um resquício de sentimento vivo naquele coração gelado.

A limusine pousara frente ao castelo, a porta abrira-se e Marco fora o primeiro a saltar, Procyon o seguira e oferecera a mão para a mulher que o observou atônita.

- Mas... – Ela sussurrou.

- Apenas me acompanhe minha Dama das Trevas.

E Anne segurara a mão dele com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios delineados, agarrar a mão de Procyon naquele momento era como fazer o pacto com o diabo, ao mesmo tempo era como salvar sua própria vida.

Caminhou com o homem para dentro do Castelo, com todos se curvando a presença dos mais poderosos, o imenso salão estava cheio e Procyon a puxara para o centro, ela retirara a capa branca, permitindo seu vestido com um decote em V ficar revelado.

- Sabe o quanto adoro dançar com você. –Ele comentou. – MUSICA!

Anne então dera seu primeiro sorriso aquele homem, um imenso sorriso doce que só fora dirigido para uma pessoa em toda sua vida: Caios Trent.

Slowly the truth is loading

Devagar a verdade aparece

I'm weighted down with love

Estou carregado de amor

Snow lying deep and even

A neve ficando cada vez mais profunda

Strung out and dreaming of

Amarrado e sonhando com...

O piano começara a tocar quando um bruxo começara a cantar com uma voz rouca e melodiosa. E então, mais uma vez ela segurara a mão de Procyon, e ele a girara em uma melodia lenta e profunda, uma melodia que poderia acalmar tudo aquilo que ela sentia naquele momento terrível.

- Eu estou com você agora minha Dama Negra, não precisa sentir medo.

- Eu não sinto medo...

Night falling on the city

A noite caindo sobre a cidade

Quite something to behold

Alguma coisa para olhar

Don't it just look so pretty

Isso não parece tão bonito?

This disappearing world

Esse mundo desaparecendo

Procyon a colara mais em seu corpo fixando seus olhos nos de Anne como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, a morena arrepiara, era como ter sua alma desnuda perante a um estranho.

- Hoje fez algo que apreciei muito... Mostrou-me sentimentos.

- Sentimentos nos enfraquecem.

- Oh, não, não... Nos deixam fortes. Ódio, raiva, ambição, desejo de poder e... amor. Oh Anne, como isso nos permite ficar mais fortes.

We're threading hope like fire

Estamos distruibuindo esperança como fogo

Down through the desperate blood

Além do sangue desesperado

Down through the trailing wire

Além do caminho estreito

Into the leafless wood

Dentro da floresta.

- Fortes? – A morena despejara. – O amor me enfraqueceu durante quase cinco anos Procyon, o amor quase me destruiu!

- O amor lhe deixou ainda mais atraente. Olhe para você querida, lutando para permanecer forte, sangrando para permanecer ao meu lado enquanto ainda sente algo por Trent.

- Eu...

- Eu sou paciente, e acredite, adoro desafios...

- Procyon...

- Sei de tua fidelidade, não me preocupo com traição de tua parte. Estou ao lado da mais poderosa bruxa de todos os tempos, e olhe! Estou dançando.

Night falling on the city

A noite caindo sobre a cidade

Quite something to behold

Alguma coisa para olhar

Don't it just look so pretty

Isso não parece tão bonito?

This disappearing world

Esse mundo desaparecendo

This disappearing world

Esse mundo desaparecendo

- O amor deixa as pessoas fortes, o amor de Apus por você o fez encarar o mundo, o amor de Gaya por seu neto a fez enfrentar ordens e morrer por suas próprias mãos, não vê como isso é belíssimo? Morrer por amor! E olhe só, seu amor por Trent lhe transformou na mulher mais poderosa que já vi e que já deslumbrei... Sinto-me abençoado.

- Pensei que...

- Que eu jamais notaria? Oh minha Dama, como eu esperava para você se revelar...

- Obrigada...

I'll be sticking right there with it

Eu estarei ali com isto

I'll be by your side

Eu estarei ao seu lado

Sailing like a silver bullet

Voando como uma bala prateada

Hit 'em 'tween the eyes

Acerte-os entre os olhos

Through the smoke and rising water

Além da fumaça e da nascente de água

Cross the great divide

Depois da grande encruzilhada

Baby till it all feels right

Meu amor,ainda assim me sinto bem

Era como se a calma tomasse conta de si, conforme ele a abraçava mais forte e ela afundava seu rosto em seu peito sentindo todo o perfume cítrico. Procyon lhe acariciava os cabelos, e então erguia sua face de boneca com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu não sou esse monstro que você pensa. Pelo menos não para você.

Night falling on the city

A noite caindo sobre a cidade

Sparkling red and gold

Brilham o vermelho e o ouro

Don't it just look so pretty

Isso não parece tão bonito?

This disappearing world

Esse mundo desaparecendo

This disappearing world

Esse mundo desaparecendo

This disappearing world

Esse mundo desaparecendo

This disappearing world

Esse mundo desaparecendo

- Me perdoe... – Murmurou.

E então a musica finalizou, Procyon beijou sua testa com carinho e lhe sorriu bonito, afastando e lhe deixando sozinha em meio a todos seus seguidores.

"_Vá encontrar seu irmão e mostre para ele que a menininha cresceu."_ – Ele mandou por telepatia.

A morena maneou a cabeça afirmativamente subindo as escadarias em direção ao seu quarto, naquele momento sua cabeça era uma bagunça, aquele que ela devia matar teria lhe dado o maior voto de confiança. Seria falsidade de Procyon? Morgana, como ela deveria agir? Respirou fundo, tinha que se centralizar, pois naquele momento, conforme o sol se escondia ela tinha um encontro com seu irmão mais velho: Nathan Adhara.


	8. Entre Irmãos

**1ª – Into Dunst – Mazzy Star**

**2ª – Going Under - Evanescence**

**Entre Irmãos**

O vento lhe tocava os cabelos de maneira suave, talvez à varanda daquela casa nunca estivesse tão gélida quanto naquela noite para Danielle O'Brian, ou talvez fosse ela mesma que estivesse completamente gélida por dentro.

Era óbvio que o amor que Caios sentia por Anne continuava poderoso a prova disto era ele estar naquele momento trancafiado no quarto fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Enquanto ela? Sirius ainda mexia com seus sentimentos... Tentar não pensar em Sirius havia sido uma batalha perdida nos últimos anos.

Mas Sirius estava de volta... E Anne também estava. Aquilo era alguma pegadinha ridícula de Merlim? Seria um complô entre Merlim e Morgana para que ela e Caios jamais pudessem saber o que era a plenitude da felicidade? Maldito Merlim, ela iria acertar suas contas com ele, a se ia... E envolveria um taco de beisebol.

Respirou fundo esfregando os braços observando a noite, as estrelas estavam brilhando como nunca e a lua cheia estava tão grande que parecia estar apenas a alguns metros de sua casa. Espiou o jardim de Stacy, a luz da janela da cozinha iluminava os jasmins... Mas ninguém fazia sequer algum barulho na casa ao lado, nem mesmo Luke. Pelo visto não era apenas a casa de Danielle que permanecia em silêncio, mas a de Stacy também.

Sem que a loira notasse um carro preto estacionava frente a sua casa, onde um rapaz moreno com olhos cinzentos observava atentamente cada movimento dela.

Sirius a amava... Como ele conseguiu ser imbecil ao ponto de tê-la perdido para Caios Eu-Não-Me-Decido-O-Que-Sinto-Pela-Anne Trent? Só Morgana poderia explicar... A verdade era que quando fugiram para Las Vegas, Sirius queria esquecer daquilo tudo, queria esquecer de guerra, queria esquecer de perseguições, ele apenas queria se livrar das responsabilidades. Danielle sempre soube que ele era um Ogro quando se tratava de lidar com responsabilidades a prova disto era ele ter torrado seis milhões de dólares em uma noite apenas.

Ok, ok, ele não era um gênio como Jay, não era bonitão como Caios e Nathan e muito mesmo parecia uma pulga saltitante como Kevin. Ele era apenas Sirius, trapaceiro, irresponsável, intolerante e... Zabini! Apenas isso. Mas para Danielle ele teria de ser muito mais, e como deveria ser muito mais se ele apenas sabia ser aquilo? As mulheres realmente sabiam pirar a cabeça de um homem...

O que Caios tinha que ele não tinha? A Depressão constante por ter perdido Anne? Ok, Sirius podia ficar deprimido... Mas deprimido por ter perdido uma aposta, é claro.

Machista, egocêntrico... Hã... Mais uma porção de qualidades... Era ele e pronto! Não precisava ser mais nada, ele aceitava o fato de Danielle ser tagarela, irritante e violenta não aceitava? Oras...

Esfregou os olhos com as mãos e se espreguiçou, iria pernoitar ali sem que ninguém soubesse, Carter Trent havia o pedido para vigiar as duas casas durante a madrugada. O Sr. Trent andava muito mandão em sua opinião, Sirius sequer trabalhava para ele e o Ministério e tinha que ficar lá, pernoitando, vigiando duas casas que nem eram suas! Deveria ter exigido um salário digno desse papel de segurança.

CLACK!

- PUTAQUEPARIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Urrou arfante apoiando a mão no coração.

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros lisos o olhava sorridente segurando duas canecas pretas.

- Boa noite meu caro Siriuzito!

- BOA NOITE O CACETE SUA AMEBA LOIRA!

- Wowwww! Quanta raiva em seu coração... – O loirinho fazia bico. – Ficamos anos separados em nosso divorcio e assim que você retorna é assim que trata seu amiguinho mais lindo de todos?

- Kevin...

- Simmm?

- Cala essa boca! – Resmungou arrancando uma caneca das mãos do loirinho observando o conteúdo. – Que porcaria é essa?

- Café! A Lau-lau que fez!

- Parece água suja...

- Hey! Não fale assim do cafezinho da Laulau, ela mal sabe fritar um ovo, o café é o melhor que ela faz!

- Kevin...

- Hum?

- Quem fez essa porcaria?

- Okkkkkkkkk a Laulau cozinha bem... Eu tentei me aventurar!

Sirius girou os olhos abrindo o vidro e jogando o liquido fora, ignorando as contestações de Kevin. Ele é que não iria tomar aquela água suja e ir parar no St. Mungus mais tarde. Kevin permaneceu emburrado, mas assim como ele não tomou o tal "café".

- E então? Alguma novidade vindo da residência dos nossos queridinhos?

- Silêncio na casa dos Adhara's, Danielle não sai da varanda mesmo estando congelando e Caios permanece emburrado no quarto.

- Problemático... Vai lá e conversa com a Dandan!

- Você faz coleção de idéias idiotas?

- Não, eu deveria?

- Vou nem responder... É CLARO QUE EU NÃO VOU FALAR COM A DANIELLE SUA MULAAAAAAA!

- Por que não? Vocês são amigos ainda não são?

- Colegas...

- Colegas conversam...

- Amigos batem em amigos... – O moreno lançava um olhar ameaçador.

Kevin suspirou, será que ele que era o grande retardado da turma ou estava realmente tudo errado? Para começar Caios com Danielle, desde QUANDO eles combinavam? JAMAIS! Eram loiros demais para permanecerem juntos. Danielle deixava Caios fazer o que ele bem entender, o que faz Kevin ir pela razão de que "A mulher ideal para todo homem é aquela que não o permite fazer tudo o que ele quer, se ele fizer tudo o que ele quer, ele não precisa de uma mulher, afinal ele vai continuar idiota". Danielle com Sirius era perfeito! Ela o espancava, o xingava, o amaldiçoava... Era muito mais emocionante! Stacy e Nathan eram o casal perfeito por isso! Stacy nas brigas com o marido sempre arremessava xícaras, pratos e copos no mesmo, fazendo assim um relacionamento com muita emoção. Caios deveria dar de Cowboy e ir atrás de Anne, laçar a mulher de sua vida e fugir para o México! E assim viveriam felizes para sempre. E Jay, Merlim! Jay deveria tirar o atraso com Emmy, assim os dois deixavam de ser tão frigidos e todo mundo ficava feliz.

Mas do que adiantava Kevin palpitar? Ele sempre seria o infantil da turma mesmo... Ninguém o escutava...

- Fundiu os Neurônios Keke? – Indagava Sirius arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Hã? Não... Estava só pensando...

- MERLIM! ISSO É UM MILAGREEEEE!

- Ahh não enche Six... – O loirinho resmungava.

- Está assim porque viu a Anne hoje não é? – O moreno coçava a cabeça.

- As pessoas não a vêem como eu vejo Sirius, Anne está em apuros e precisa ser resgatada logo...

- Sinceramente eu acho que quem está em apuros é aquele tal de Procyon... É claro que Anne foi treinada para ser uma máquina como Gaya desejava. Para ela matar aquele ali...

- Aquele cara é mais poderoso do que se imagina Sirius... Sabe-se lá no que Anne se meteu... Sinto falta dela.

- Você não é o único... – O moreno respirava fundo. – Bons tempos os de Hogwarts, nós só nos preocupávamos com Quadribol e em não apanhar da Dandan e LauLau.

- Jay ainda ama Anne...

- Caios também... – Retrucou contra gosto. – Não sei o que Danielle está fazendo no meio desses dois... Jay se meteu uma vez e saiu machucado...

- Digamos que Caios e Danielle estão se consolando.

- Ela foi embora de Las Vegas porque quis Kevin!

- Claro! Você estava igual a um trasgo! Até eu fugiria de você e sua fama de EU-SOU-BABACA.

- Humpf... Não é bem assim.

- Nós até podemos tentar fugir do nosso destino Sirius, mas quando viramos na curva ele está lá nos aguardando na esquina e depois é bem pior! Seu destino sempre foi ficar aqui com Danielle e enfrentar essa guerra. Você tentou fugir e olha na confusão que deu!

- Eu não vou discutir com você Kevin!

- Ótimo se resguarde na sua insignificante mente de trapaceiro irresponsável!

- Já te mandei a merda hoje?

Kevin torcera o nariz encarando a janela mais alta da casa de Caios e Danielle, discutir com Sirius era mesma coisa que falar para um cachorro que ele era completamente burro, ou seja, inútil. Coçou a testa, o que deveria estar se passando na cabeça de Caios naquele momento?

O quarto parecia menor do que o normal, a cama mais estreita, o guarda-roupa mais vazio... Queria gritar, mas sentia-se sufocado demais para isso... Queria chorar, mas aparentemente não tinha lágrimas. O que ele estava fazendo com sua vida? Anne o abandonou e disse claramente que ter se casado com ele havia sido um erro, porque diabos ela não saia de sua cabeça e de seu coração?

Os olhos dela estavam frios... Era óbvio que ela não havia passado férias no campo, pelo contrário, ela tinha sofrimento ali... Céus, como ele queria ter a abraçado forte e fugido com ela dali. Mas... E Dani? Ela o perdoaria? Não... Não perdoaria... Jay ainda amava Anne e Caios também... Seu melhor amigo amava a sua ex-mulher. Quanta confusão Anne Adhara trouxe a sua vida.

Ele seria General. Iria comandar uma tropa na Guerra, uma guerra que Anne certamente estaria no lado negro como sua mãe Gaya desejara. Porque Nathan não a seqüestrou e a protegeu disso? Sentia raiva de Nathan, e sabia que Nathan também deveria estar furioso, pois Caios não impediu a fuga de Anne anos atrás.

Inútil, era dessa forma que se sentia, e o pior, Danielle mal entrava em seus pensamentos o que lhe transformava em um perfeito canalha, havia a pedido em casamento, mas mal se preocupava com sua situação perante aquilo tudo.

Olhou para as fotos de Anne espalhadas pelo chão, que saudades do cheiro dela, do corpo dela, do sorriso dela... Quem era aquele Procyon afinal? Porque ela foi tão facilmente com ele? Ele era poderoso demais, Caios sentiu isso de longe, mas Anne não estava muito atrás... Talvez ela tivesse o largado por ele ser fraco, Anne era poderosa e ele não... Ele era simplesmente um qualquer.

Largou-se na cama novamente fitando o teto com coração apertado. Cerrou os olhos permitindo que ás lembranças o dominassem novamente.

_Still falling_

**Ainda caindo**

_Breathless and on again_

**Sem respiração de novo**

_Inside today_

**Dentro hoje**

_Beside me today_

**Ao meu lado hoje**

_Around broken in two_

**Um circulo quebrado em dois**

"_A ventania começara firmemente nos jardins anunciando uma bela tempestade, Caios corria atrás de uma bela morena que ia a direção a Floresta Proibida conseguindo alcançá-la e virá-la para si com o cenho franzido.___

_- ESPERA! – Berrou encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados.__  
__- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ESPERAR TRENT!__  
__- Você... Você ficou maluca por acaso? – Perguntou desgostoso sentindo ás primeiras gotas de chuva caírem sobre si.__  
__- Agora EU sou a maluca? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI BEIJAR A O'BRIAN?___

_Anne desvencilhara-se do aperto do braço do loiro virando-se e andando apressadamente em direção a Floresta, Caios bufou correndo atrás da morena novamente e a virando para si. Os trovões tornaram-se mais intensos assim como a chuva que logo virara-se um belo temporal."_

_´Till you eyes shed_

**Até seus olhos verterem**

_Into dust_

**Em poeira**

_Like two strangers_

**Como dois estranhos**

_Turning into dust_

**Virando pó**

_´Till my hand shook with the way I fear_

**Até minha mão tremer com o jeito que eu temo**

_Os olhos verdes de Caios deram um brilho diferente ao segurar o braço da morena, Anne não tentara se soltar apenas o fitara com mágoa e desespero.___

_- Me desculpe Anne! Ok? Me desculpe!__  
__- Você está com a O'Brian, e eu estou com o Potter então por que se desculpar?_

_I could possibly be fading_

**Ou poderia possivelmente desvanecer-se**

_Or have something more to gain_

**Ou ter algo mais pra ganhar**

_A chuva já os deixara ensopados por completo, Caios olhara arrogante para a morena a sua frente e respirara fundo.___

_- Não é verdade, eu não estou com Danielle pelo fato dela ser minha melhor amiga e estar apaixonada pelo Sirius e você não pode estar com o Jay porque está apaixonada por mim assim como eu estou por você!__  
_

_I could feel myself growing colder_

**Eu poderia me sentir ficando mais frio**

_I could feel myself under your fate_

**Eu poderia me sentir sob seu destino**

_Under your fate_

**Sob seu destino**

_Anne soltara-se novamente a fim de fugir daquilo, mas Caios a segurara a fazendo virar-se para si.___

_- ESQUEÇA TUDO A SUA VOLTA ANNE, OLHE APENAS PARA MIM E ME ESCUTE! EU SINTO MUITO TER TE CHAMADO DE MALUCA, EU SINTO MUITO NÃO TER LUTADO POR VOCÊ, MAS EU AMO VOCÊ! EU AMO QUANDO VOCÊ DA UM SORRISO DE CANTO E APARECE UMA LEVE COVINHA EM SUAS BOCHECHAS, EU AMO COMO VOCÊ MORDE O LÁBIO QUANDO ESTÁ NERVOSA, AMO O FATO DE VOCÊ SER MELHOR EM TUDO, MAS PÉSSIMA EM LIDAR COM SENTIMENTOS, EU AMO QUANDO VOCÊ OLHA NOS MEUS OLHOS ME DANDO UMA SEGURANÇA PARA VIVER! - Caios arfava encarando a face da morena ensopada por lágrimas diminuindo assim o seu tom de voz. - Quando eu olho para você Anne Adhara eu vejo muito mais do que muitos vêem, você pode ser um enigma para muitos, mas para mim não passa de uma garotinha assustada._

_It was you breathless and tall_

**Foi você sem respiração e alto**

_I could feel my eyes turning into dust_

**Eu poderia sentir meus olhos virando pó**

_And two strangers turning into dus__t_

**E dois estranhos virando pó**

_Turning into dust_

**Virando pó**

_- Então é isso o que vê quando olha para mim? - A garota tremia de frio enquanto fitava os olhos intensamente verdes.__  
__- Por fora sim, mas por dentro eu vejo a mulher que eu quero ao meu lado para sempre. - Caios engolira em seco. - Eu amo tudo em você Anne e quero você para sempre.__  
__- Assim... - A garota tremia. - Assim está bem melhor._

Seus olhos abriram novamente, Merlim, aquele dia, aquele beijo... Que saudades daquele tempo, daquela Anne Adhara. Ouviu algumas batidas na porta, mas ignorou, não iria atender ninguém, nem mesmo Danielle, não estava com cabeça para aquilo e esperava do fundo de seu coração que ela entendesse. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era dormir para nunca mais acordar_._

O que significava ter uma família normal? Bem... Em toda família tem um que se sobressai pelo lado do bem e o outro pelo lado do mal... Talvez fosse isso que fosse considerado normal pela ética de Stacy.

Luke já estava adormecido em seu quarto, agarrado a um urso de pelúcia que Anne lhe deu quando ainda era um recém nascido, Nathan estava trancado no quarto e não pronunciara uma palavra sequer após o julgamento da irmã.

Ela entendia Nathan, entendia Caios, e até mesmo entendia Danielle que havia caído naquela história de pára-quedas, entretanto ela havia avisado para a amiga que se envolver com Caios Trent não era lá a idéia mais inteligente que ela já havia tido. Nathan jamais havia aprovado a relação de Danielle e Caios, mas até mesmo Stacy entendia o primo e a amiga, o relacionamento que eles haviam construído havia sido apenas para se curarem de mágoas passadas.

Suspirou observando a ponta de seu cabelo agora castanho tomar uma cor mais clara, todas as vezes que ficava chateada ou preocupada, ela perdia totalmente o controle de seu poder metamorfomago.

Caminhou de um lado para o outro, espiou a janela, o carro de Sirius estava parado em frente a sua casa, certamente seu tio Carter havia pedido ao moreno que vigiasse ambas as casas... Pobre Sirius, certamente Kevin se ofereceu para a missão e estava lá o azucrinando. Maneou a cabeça negativamente caminhando até a cozinha e com magia fazendo alguns bolinhos e café, não iria permitir que seu irmão maluco cismasse de alimentar Sirius.

- Stacy... – Uma voz rouca ecoava pela cozinha.

A mulher não se assustou, era como se já esperasse que o marido aparecesse de repente, virou o corpo encostando a cintura na pia da cozinha o encarando de modo que este prosseguisse.

- Vou sair esta noite, não tenho hora para retornar para a casa. – Nathan dizia ríspido com uma expressão tão carregada quanto nos tempos de Hogwarts.

- Não vejo essa seriedade desde os tempos de colégio... Aonde você vai Nathan?

- Não me obrigue a mentir Stacy...

- Vai encontrar com Anne?

- Stacy... – Grunhiu virando de costas. – A certas coisas que só dizem respeito aos Adhara's.

- Eu sou uma Adhara agora Nathan!

- Mas não é uma Adhara legitima. – Rosnou encarando a mulher por cima dos ombros.

Os olhos negros de Nathan estavam perigosos, aquele olhar fizera todos os pêlos do corpo de Stacy se arquearem e ela encolher os ombros. Nathan tinha um monstro perigoso guardado dentro de si, um monstro que Anne certamente também tinha e que não deveria ser atiçado.

- Estou fazendo bolinhos para Sirius e Kevin. – Desconversou virando de costas continuando a magia que fazia.

Nathan aproximou-se da esposa a abraçando por trás e beijando o topo da cabeça da mesma para então a soltar de repente e desaparecer em uma velocidade descomunal.

Stacy apoiara a mão no peito, não saber o que estava prestes a acontecer com o marido era uma dor insuportável, e saber que o monstro negro dos Adhara's ainda estava vivo no peito de Nathan era como estar enfrentando de perto seu pior pesadelo.

Voar em uma vassoura após quatro anos era um tanto cômico, mas Nathan Adhara ainda se sobressaia na arte de voar. Ir morar como trouxa o fez valorizar muitas coisas e depreciar outras, mas naquele momento o desconforto de uma vassoura estava lhe fazendo bem. Não queria ter sido rude com Stacy, mas o caso de sua irmã ainda lhe borbulhava o sangue.

Como Caios havia sido paspalho o bastante para permitir a fuga de Anne? Se ele soubesse que o loiro seria imbecil a este ponto jamais teria permitido o casamento de sua irmã com o mesmo. O que Anne disse a Danielle deve ter repercutido mundialmente, afinal ela tinha toda razão! Danielle e Caios estavam sendo hipócritas neste noivado.

Respirou fundo observando a mansão destruída, a mansão que ele crescera ao lado de sua pequena irmã. Arqueou o corpo para frente descendo em uma velocidade impressionante, pousando a vassoura com elegância e descendo da mesma ajeitando o sobretudo negro.

Observou o lago onde Anne tinha seus bichos exóticos, o lago estava completamente seco com as carcaças dos animais, o jardim estava destruído coberto por ervas daninhas e ossadas de animais mortos, urubus sobrevoavam o local e nada ali demonstrava ter vida.

Subiu a escadinha de mármore coberta de poeira e cinzas, as janelas estavam caídas e a porta derrubada, atravessou a porta principal observando o lugar onde antes era um belíssimo saguão de entrada, não havia mais nada ali, estava tudo destruído e em pó.

- Uma transformação incrível não acha. – A voz sereiana de Anne tocava seus ouvidos.

- Da magnitude ao pó... Maneira exemplar de encarar a vida de nossa mãe. – Respondeu virando o corpo e vendo Anne no fundo da sala norte.

Ela possuía os cabelos soltos, trajada com um sobretudo vermelho carmim, os lábios do mesmo tom e uma expressão severa no rosto de boneca.

- Gaya se incendiou para salvar Luke. Ainda me impressiono como ela teve esta coragem se a mesma desprezava o fato de Stacy ter gerado um filho com seu sangue... – Comentou a morena enquanto o irmão se aproximava.

- Até mesmo a pior das criaturas tem um momento de lucidez Anne.

- Lucidez? – Riu debochada. – Ela suicidou Nathan!

- E você se culpa por isso?

- Me culpar? – Riu seca. – Ora essa... Gaya fez uma opção e ponto final.

- E você? Não está fazendo uma opção indo para o lado negro?

- Cada um tem sua missão Nathan.

- Verdade... – Pigarreou o rapaz observando um sofá destruído. – Até mesmo Judas teve sua missão, uma missão triste de entregar Jesus Cristo e depois... Morrer também.

- O que quer dizer com isto meu irmão?

- Que você está indo para o lado negro trair Procyon para salvar a todos.

- Não seja patético!

- Esta era a minha missão Anne, não era para ser a sua! Eu fui treinado para isso!

- Não sei do que está falando Nathan!

O moreno rosnara retirando o sobretudo e o jogando para o lado, sua varinha já estava em sua mão direita e uma espada de esmeralda brilhava na mão esquerda.

- Eu sabia que um dia isso aconteceria. – Resmungou Anne imitando a postura do irmão.

A espada de ônix negra parecia pesada, mas nas mãos de Anne estava como uma simples luva. As feições magoadas dos irmãos Adharas só podiam ser traduzidas pelos mesmos, aquela conversinha que teriam era apenas entre irmãos.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

**Agora vou lhe dizer o que eu fiz por você**

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

**Eu chorei cinquenta mil lágrimas**

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

**Gritando, enganando e sangrando por você**

_And you still won't hear me_

**E você continua não querendo me ouvir**

_I'm going under_

**Estou afundando**

- Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu espero por isso Anne, por te ver viva, mas eu prefiro morrer a ver você do lado errado. – Declarou Nathan.

- Então esta será uma luta sem piedade. – Retrucou à morena cerrando os olhos.

Nathan imitou a irmã caçula no gesto, uma ventania invadiu a mansão antiga dos Adhara's, assim que ambos abriram os olhos, ambos possuíam uma cor de verde assassino nos mesmo, uma poeira esverdeada cercava os corpos dos mesmos e o céu antes estrelado começava a se fechar.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

**Não quero sua mão, desta vez eu me salvo sozinha**

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

**Talvez eu despertarei de uma vez só (despertarei de uma vez só)**

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

**Não atormentada diariamente derrotada por você**

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

**Apenas quando eu pensei que tinha chegado ao fundo**

_I'm dying again_

**Eu estou morrendo de novo**

Um raio verde caíra nos jardins cobertos de ervas daninhas, os céus faziam barulhos de causar pânico em vilas trouxas e bruxas aos redores das propriedades dos Adhara's. A espada de esmeralda de Nathan brilhara fortemente assim como a de ônix de Anne, ambos ergueram as varinhas e as espadas para o alto fazendo a mansão ser completamente demolida e virar pó.

Uma energia caia em cima dos irmãos Adharas's tornando tudo claro, acabando com a escuridão que antes o cercavam, e então as varinhas e as espadas se fundiam e tudo começava...

_I'm going under_

**Eu estou afundando**

_Drowning in you_

**Me afogando em você**

_I'm falling forever_

**Eu estou caindo pra sempre**

_I've got to break through_

**Eu tenho que passar por isso**

_I'm going under_

**Eu estou afundando**

Nathan dera o primeiro passo, sua espada passara de raspão no rosto de Anne que se esquivou com sutileza e lhe dirigira um chute no joelho, Nathan rolou antes que ela lhe acertasse com outro golpe, chutando então o ombro da morena que retrucou com um belo soco na face.

Aquela guerra era entre irmãos, e estava apenas começando.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

**Obscurecendo e confundindo a verdade e as mentiras**

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

**Portanto, eu não sei o que é real e o que não é**

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

**Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça**

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

**Portanto, não posso confiar em mim mesma**

_I'm dying again_

**Eu estou morrendo novamente**

Ambos começaram a correr em meio à propriedade Adhara, dirigindo magia, socos, chutes, quando as espadas se cruzavam barulhos de trovões invadiam o céu e a terra. Os olhos assassinos de ambos eram assustadores, mas aparentemente nenhum dos dois se renderia.

Nathan lançara uma magia vermelha em Anne a fazendo voar e bater com as costas em uma arvore, a morena retrucou com uma magia púrpura fazendo o irmão girar no alto e cair em um riacho.

_I'm going under_

**Eu estou afundando**

_Drowning in you_

**Me afogando em você**

_I'm falling forever_

**Eu estou caindo pra sempre**

_I've got to break through_

**Eu tenho que passar por isso**

_I'm going under_

**Eu estou afundando**

Ambos já estavam feridos, com cortes espalhados pelo corpo, podiam escutar os aurores e os inomináveis do ministério chegando lá, mas eles não parariam tão cedo. Eram contas a serem acertadas.

- VOCÊ ME ABANDONOU ANNE! – Urrou o moreno ao cruzarem as espadas.

- EU TENHO MINHA VIDA NATHAN!

- NÃO, NÃO TEM! VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVENDO A MINHA! OU O QUE DEVERIA SER A MINHA!

Anne saltara dando um chute no braço esquerdo do irmão o quebrando, Nathan urrara de dor dando um soco no estomago na mesma.

_So go on and scream_

**Então, vá em frente e grite**

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

**Grite comigo, estou tão longe**

_I won't be broken again_

**Eu não serei quebrada novamente**

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

**Eu tenho de respirar, não posso manter-me afundada**

- Tudo por ser diferente minha irmã... – Murmurou ao colar os lábios no ouvido da mesma.

Anne o repelira saltando para longe e acumulando o máximo de magia em sua espada, Nathan a imitou ainda sentindo fortes dores em seu braço.

- Não em meu mundo, meu irmão.

_I'm dying again_

**Eu estou morrendo novamente**

As magias eram poderosas por demais, eram dois Adhara's lutando um contra o outro, era sangue contra sangue. Dois descendentes de Merlim era Caim contra Abel, algo que envolvia sangue, amor e ódio.

_I'm going under_

**Eu estou afundando**

_Drowning in you_

**Me afogando em você**

_I'm falling forever_

**Eu estou caindo pra sempre**

_I've got to break through_

**Eu tenho que passar por isso**

_I'm going under_

**Estou afundando**

_I'm going under_

**Estou afundando**

_I'm going under_

**Estou afundando**

Então ambas as magias se cruzaram, um barulho arrasador tomou conta do local, não se via mais Anne e nem mesmo Nathan, eram apenas duas bolas verdes se encontrando em meio a uma floresta devastada. O chão tremia até que as magias tornavam-se menores até que desapareciam de vez.

Nathan estava caído, sem camisa com vários ferimentos no tórax, um braço quebrado e cortes na face perfeita. Anne estava de pé, arfante, ferida, mas ainda assim em perfeito estado.

- Me mate Anne... – Murmurou o moreno em suplica. – Prefiro morrer a te ver assim.

- Precisarão de você na guerra. – Respondeu seca virando as costas. – Proteja sua família, seja esperto. Eu não tenho futuro mais, mas você ainda pode ter Nathan.

- Anne... – O moreno forçava o corpo para se levantar sem sucesso. – O que fizeram com você?

- Os aurores já estão chegando, após nossa batalha eles irão saber os que os espera na guerra... Nathan, siga sua vida.

E então ela desaparecera, Nathan sentiu lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, sentiu seu corpo formigar, sentiu raiva de si mesmo, como sua irmã pode se tornar aquilo? Uma máquina. Escutou passos, gritos, vozes... Alguém havia o encontrado, alguém que o conhecia.

Mais barulhos, barulho de hospital, de médicos, pessoas, não conseguia responder nada estava controlando seu corpo para voltar a si, era tão difícil retornar ao normal tendo um sangue tão forte em suas veias, tendo um monstro urrando para sair novamente.

Enfim silêncio, finalmente silêncio, assim ele poderia descansar, cerrou os olhos de uma vez e adentrou no mais profundo dos sonos.

Emmy mantinha-se estupefata, seus olhos focados na janela do lado de fora do Hospital . Merlim! Como Nathan estava assustador! Com quem ele havia se encontrado? Como ele e essa suposta pessoa conseguiram devastar uma floresta inteira, mudar o clima e transformar o resto de uma mansão em pó? Os olhos dele estavam abertos quando ela o encontrou e estavam da mesma cor dos de Anne Adhara.

Engoliu em seco, respirou fundo, suas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas, mas ela não deveria se assustar com aquilo deveria? Era uma profissional! Atuava na área, via coisas sinistras o tempo todo, mas... Um poder que nem aquela que sentiu... Uau! Nem havia como descrever.

O Sr. Carter Trent estava lá junto de seus dois outros amigos o Sr. Draco Malfoy II e Blake Zabini. Os três não paravam de cochichar sobre o estado que Nathan havia sido encontrado e Emmy tinha a ligeira impressão de que eles sabiam muito mais do que contavam no Ministério.

A visão de Jay se aproximando nos corredores lhe deu um alivio enorme, caminhou apressada em direção ao moreno o abraçando com força, Jay estava com uma aparência atordoada como se não acreditasse no porque estava ali.

- Co-como ele está? – Gaguejou encarando a mulher a sua frente.

- Potter eu estou horrorizada! Eu nunca vi alguém naquele estado, parecia que ele estava possuído sabe-se lá pelo quê! A área onde era a residência dos Adhara's foi DEVASTADA Potter, ouviu? DE-VAS-TA-DA! E para completar ele estava todo ferido e...

- Como assim devastada? – Indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer um dicionário agora Potter?

- Mas o que aconteceu lá? – Resmungou esfregando os olhos.

- Eu tenho cara de bola de cristal Potter? Eu só sei que o mundo quase acabou e o Nathan foi quase o responsável por isso! Ele estava com olhos demoníacos que nem o da Adhara!

- Olhos iguais os da Anne?

- E QUE OUTRA ADHARA TEM POTTER? VOCÊ USOU ALGUM TIPO DE DROGA?

Jay respirou fundo, Emmy estava nervosa, mais nervosa do que o normal, praticamente histérica. Para completar, ás mãos dela tremiam como nunca, a verdade é que ele não fazia idéia de como ela havia encontrado Nathan, mas foi o bastante para deixar a Inominável mais durona do Ministério, amedrontada.

Carter aproximou vagarosamente ao lado de Draco e Blake, aquela atitude fez com que Emmy engolisse em seco e respirasse fundo.

- Não fique assustada Srta. Gordon... – Começou Draco.

- Assustada? Eu não estou assustada! – Retrucou à loira. – EU ESTOU EM PÂNICO SR. MALFOY!

- Creio que aquilo que a senhorita presenciou foi apenas uma pequena amostra do que nos aguarda daqui a algumas semanas... – Comentou Blake coçando o queixo relaxado. – Nunca pensei que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer.

- O importante é que Nathan está bem. – Completou Carter apoiando a mão no ombro de Jay. – Stacy vai ficar paranóica, acho que o mundo inteiro vai querer saber agora o que aconteceu realmente...

- **Eu **quero saber o que aconteceu! – Jay exclamava.

- Isso só Nathan sabe. – Draco dava os ombros. – Mas que ele enfrentou um dos bruxos mais poderosos depois de Merlim, isso com certeza ele enfrentou.

Jay coçou a cabeça e desvencilhou da mão de Carter caminhando até a janela apoiando-se em uma estatua. Mas que palhaçada era aquela de bruxo mais poderoso depois de Merlim? Coçou a cabeça e sentiu a mão de Emmy pousar em seu ombro, ela também estava assustada demais com aquilo tudo.

- Devemos avisar a Anne?

- Hã?

- É... Ela deve querer saber como o irmão dela está não acha?

- Nesse momento em que quase aconteceu o Apocalipse você está pensando na Noiva de Chuck?

- Não fale assim dela.

- Olha Potter, você deveria se preocupar menos com a Adhara e mais com o pessoal aqui sabe? O mundo está acabando e você querendo desculpa para mandar corujas para a psicopata!

Antes que pudesse despejar algumas coisas em Emmy ela já havia se afastado e quem entrava desesperada no corredor era Stacy na companhia de Sirius, Danielle e Kevin. Caios vinha um pouco atrás, sério, introvertido, parecia perdido na própria mente.

- Onde ele está? Onde está meu marido?

- Acalme-se filha... – Draco abraçava-a. – Nathan só precisa repousar.

- Você sabe com quem Nathan estava indo se encontrar Tacy? – Blake indagava aproximando-se.

A loira franziu a testa, sentiu-se dividida em falar sobre sua desconfiança ou não, mas pensou em Nathan e sabia o que ele lhe diria.

- Não faço idéia tio Blake.

- Precisamos ir ao Ministério... – Carter sugeria. – Ele vai ficar bem Stacy. Não se preocupe.

- Espero que sim... – sussurrou a mulher.

O trio nem respondeu entrou na lareira e desapareceu em seguida. Deixando todos ali se encararem por alguns momentos.

Tudo estava pior do que eles esperavam.


	9. Eu os declaro,marido e mulher

A música encontrada na fic é:

Norah Jones - Come Away With Me

**Eu os Declaro, Marido e Mulher.**

- Nathan!

Risos eram escutados, uma menininha linda corria pelos jardins, os cabelos negros, lisos e longos balançavam de um lado para o outro. Ela gargalhava caindo meio as margaridas amarelas.

- Anne! – Gritou pegando na mãozinha da menininha. – Você precisa voltar comigo minha irmã...

A garotinha parara o observara séria, os olhos castanhos esverdeados tornaram-se verdes intensos fazendo com que Nathan desse alguns passos para trás a observando amedrontado.

- Eu te machuquei muito? – Indagou a garotinha.

- Anne... Está usando telepatia?

- Você está em um coma induzido... – A menininha sentava-se meio as margaridas ajeitando o vestidinho negro. – Me desculpe Nate, você anda me buscando muito mesmo sem estar acordado, eu tinha de vir ver o que você desejava...

- Volta comigo... – O rapaz ajoelhava-se. – Essa imagem sua me machuca demais, ver você garotinha... A mesma garotinha que...

- Nate, ás coisas são como devem ser. Eu fiz minha escolha.

- A escolha errada, não pague pelos erros do passado.

- Alguém tem que pagar.

- Não precisa ser você.

A pequenina Anne levantara-se, apoiara as mãos nos dois ombros de Nathan e o abraçara, o moreno a enlaçara em seu colo a apertando contra o peito, chorou, sentia as lágrimas molhando os cabelos negros da irmã, mas nada importava se não aquele abraço. Nada importava se não a saudade que sentia daquela menininha.

- Estão precisando de você, você precisa voltar, volte agora Nate... – O sussurro sereiano ecoou distante.

- Não...

- Adeus Nate.

- Não... NÃOOOOOOOOOO!

Claro,muito claro, fechou os olhos com força, abriu novamente, ainda estava incomodado com aquela luz toda. Será que havia morrido e ido pro inferno da luz?

- Nate? – Uma voz aliviada lhe tocava os tímpanos e logo um abraço foi sentido em torno de seu tórax. – Graças a Merlim!

O foco começou a retornar aos seus olhos, havia um teto branco com algumas pequenas rachaduras, um chumaço de cabelo castanho escuro anelado lhe roçava as narinas junto de um cheiro peculiar, o corpo era quentinho, reconfortante. Sorriu de canto fazendo força para abraçar o corpo de volta, notando então que um dos braços estava enfaixado.

- Tacy...

A mulher se afastara fungando e o encarando com os olhos trêmulos.

- Você está bem? – Indagou sério.

- O que houve Nathan? Você foi lutar com quem? O que houve? Preciso de explicações, você chegou aqui como...

- Como um monstro? – Soltou um sorriso seco.

- Nate...

- Minha natureza é demoníaca Stacy, eu te avisei disso desde o principio. – Sentou-se com dificuldade permitindo o lençol cair e seu tórax ficar a mostra com vários ferimentos com pontos. – Meu clã é amaldiçoado, sinto muito ter de fazer você e Luke passarem por isso.

- Foi ela não foi? – A morena mordia o lábio inferior. – Foi Anne quem fez isso?

Nathan baixou os olhos, agora negros como a noite, como dizer que lutou contra sua irmã? Que tirou sangue de sua irmã? Aquilo doía demais, aquilo lhe ardia o peito como nunca, resolveu permanecer calado e se levantar da cama de uma vez, parecia que estava entrevado ali há semanas, suas pernas praticamente imploravam por um passeio.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Preciso dar uma volta...

- Você ficou duas semanas desacordado! Você precisa de repouso! Vou chamar a Lauren, ela...

- Tacy, no momento tudo o que eu não preciso é de repouso... – Sorriu torto apoiando na esposa e levantando-se da cama. – Posso saber onde estão as minhas calças? Ou você vai querer seu marido andando completamente nu pelo hospital?

- Você é quase tão teimoso quanto um ornitorrinco! – Resmungou a morena. – Sossegue aí que vou arrumar uma roupa para você!

O moreno sorriu aberto erguendo as mãos para o alto se cobrindo com o lençol novamente, Stacy lhe mostrou a língua enquanto saía do quarto e batia a porta com pouca delicadeza.

Respirou fundo, sentia-se pesado. Despertar a magia Adhara dentro de si era mais terrível do que ele pensava, coçou a cabeça, esfregou o rosto, até escutar a porta se abrir e quatro pessoas entrarem no quarto de uma forma pouco sutil, mas Nathan sabia que eles seriam os primeiros a lhe visitar, os primeiros a querer saber explicações do ocorrido.

- Bom dia Nathan. – Saudou Draco. – Fico feliz que esteja bem recuperado.

- Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Trent, Sr. Potter e Sr. Zabini... Eu sabia que seriam os primeiros a vir me visitar. – Riu sarcástico observando os quatro senhores a sua frente. – Creio não estar em uma vestimenta adequada para recebê-los...

- Não seja irônico conosco Nathan... Blake já ocupa meu tempo demais com ironias. – Resmungara Carter puxando uma cadeira, sentando-se.

- O caso aqui ficou bem sério sabe meu querido Nate... Posso te chamar de Nate? – Blake apoiava-se na parede acendendo um cigarro que logo fora arrancado de seus lábios por Harry que o apagara imediatamente.

- O que queremos dizer é que ninguém esperava que você e Anne fossem dar uma "pequena" amostra do apocalipse para o mundo trouxa e para o mundo bruxo, você tem idéia meu rapaz do que seu encontro "casual" com sua irmã causou no mundo inteiro? – Perguntou Harry inquieto.

- Creio que sim, mas sinceramente aquilo foi uma pequena amostra do que Anne possui de poder. – Nathan franzia o cenho. – Digamos que aquilo foi uma pequena discussão entre irmãos.

- Pequena discussão? – Debochara Draco. – Imagina quando eles forem se matar para valer!

- Anne sequer saiu ferida. – Desabafou Nathan. – E eu não entrei lá para brincar de pega-pega, eu entrei para realmente dar um fim a algo que pode piorar.

- Está dizendo que utilizou toda magia Adhara dentro de você e que você não hesitou em momento algum? – Carter franzia o cenho acendendo um cigarro.

- Hey! Por que o Carter pode fumar e eu não?

- Ele é mais forte do que eu... – Rira Harry. - Não posso apagar o cigarro dele.

- Humpf... Que coisa ridícula!

- As moças podem ir discutir lá fora? Estamos aqui a trabalho! – Rosnara Draco. – E então Nathan, desembucha! Usou todo seu poder?

- Sim.

- Anne saiu como de lá?

- Andando, com uma velocidade incrível... – O moreno baixava os olhos. – Ela não precisou se transformar, ela já está transformada, os olhos verdes é o sinal da transformação de poder, Anne convive vinte e quatro horas com seu poder, eu nunca consegui fazer isso...

- Parece que o treinamento que seu primo deu a Anne foi muito bom Carterzito... – Blake sorria maroto.

- Primo? – Nathan se surpreendia.

- Acho que está na hora de você saber algumas coisinhas sobre sua irmã, meu caro genro... – Draco retirava um maço de cigarro do sobretudo o jogando sobre a cama do moreno. – E acredite, se você ainda não fuma, vai começar a fumar depois que souber a história toda.

O vento que vinha do norte era agradável, Anne sentia-se livre quando o vento lhe tocava, era algo relaxante, algo quase impossível de se explicar. Inalou o cheiro dos lírios do campo, tão plenos, tão maravilhosos. Ali era o único local onde sua mente podia ficar livre, por mais que fosse por pouco tempo.

- Srta. Adhara... – Uma voz rouca lhe chamava a forçando se virar e ver a figura de Marco atrás de si com uma expressão carrancuda.

- O que deseja Marco?

- O Mestre deseja vê-la imediatamente.

- Compreendo... – A morena girava os calcanhares em direção ao castelo sendo segurada no braço com força pelo homem.

- Você pode enganar meu filho sua bastarda, mas a mim não engana! Ele está cego por sua beleza, mas eu sei que você é uma agente dupla!

- Escute bem, velho... – Anne franzia as sobrancelhas encarando os olhos claros de Marco que estremecera. – Eu posso lhe matar com um simples estalar de dedos, por isso, se me tocar novamente eu juro que te mando para o inferno com uma passagem só de ida.

Marco a soltara imediatamente, a morena sorriu torto apontando para a capa púrpura do homem que logo se dera conta de que esta começara a pegar fogo.

Subiu a escada de mármore branco, um guarda a saldou como se saldasse a maior de todas as rainhas. O murmúrio de que Procyon estava completamente apaixonado por si, havia corrido por todo mundo bruxo e todos os bruxos que eram de acordo com o Império, tratavam Anne como a mais bela e poderosa Rainha que eles jamais poderiam ter.

Atravessou os salões, todos abriam passagem para si, elfos domésticos corriam atrás de suas vestes imperiais indagando se podiam ajudar em algo, sua resposta era apenas um negar com a cabeça, não pronunciava nenhuma palavra. Havia duas semanas que permanecia submersa nos planos de ataque de Procyon, estava sendo complicado controlar aquilo, mas o primeiro ataque já havia sido marcado e em uma semana a guerra iria estourar, os bruxos querendo ou não.

Adentrou o salão imperial onde uma imensa mesa retangular estava com vários mapas espalhados e vários bruxos poderosos a cercavam. Bruxos do ministério estavam ali, para Anne, eles não passavam de uma corja nojenta, bruxos que fingiam seguir o Ministério, mas que na verdade o sabotavam diariamente. Mas o que ela podia dizer? Ela também trabalhava para os dois lados, o que lhe fazia concluir que ela, enfim, era também uma corja nojenta.

- Minha querida! – Procyon a saudava aproximando-se com alegria levando todos no recinto a se curvar.

Anne sorrira abertamente, um sorriso sincero, Procyon havia conseguido isto dela nas ultimas semanas. Ele não perguntou como havia sido sua "conversa" com Nathan, ele apenas a respeitara...

_FlashBack_

Sentia-se suja ao estacionar o porshe negro na garagem do castelo, cambaleou para fora do veículo apoiando-se no mesmo. Havia alguns cortes em seu corpo, mas nada lhe fazia sentir dor física, sua dor vinha do peito.

Escorregou apoiando ás costas no carro e chorou, chorou como nunca havia chorado em tantos anos. O que havia feito? O que havia se tornado? Céus! Aquilo era responsabilidade demais, e como ela iria lidar com aquilo? Havia ferido o único ser humano que ficara ao seu lado desde seu nascimento, o único que a amava incondicionalmente.

Escutou um barulho, engoliu o choro, ficou quieta, imóvel. Não queria que nenhum seguidor de Procyon a visse naquele estado deplorável, seria péssimo para sua imagem de Dama Negra. Ela não poderia ser fraca se não tudo iria por água abaixo.

- Está tudo bem em chorar. – Uma voz aveludada lhe tocava os ouvidos.

Ele estava lá, o temido Procyon, um homem alto, com uma beleza descomunal e um charme que poucas mulheres seriam capazes de resistir. Trajado com uma roupa negra e uma capa de veludo da mesma cor, alguns detalhes em dourado e rubi. Caminhou em direção a ela ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e lhe pegando no colo como se fosse uma garotinha de cinco anos, ele não fazia força alguma a erguendo do chão sujo, parecia levantar uma pluma.

- Mestre, o que está fazendo?

- Vou cuidar de você esta noite... – Respondeu o homem com um sorriso lindo.

A morena enterrou a face no peito do mesmo e o abraçou, sentiu que ele sorrira, mas não quis ver.

Ele subiu as escadas e a levou para o seu quarto, temeu que ele pensasse em segundas intenções, mas ele não o fez, a depositou em uma imensa cama de casal e retirou ás botas da morena, disse para que ela entrasse no banho, pois já havia preparado a banheira.

Quando saiu do banheiro ele estava lá, na varanda do quarto, sentiu-se um tanto ridícula vestindo as vestes dele, mas não quis conjurar as suas. Observou o quarto de seu "mestre", era tudo muito simples, o quarto de Procyon parecia muito com o seu, apenas com uma exceção ou outra. Observou uma fotografia no criado mudo, era uma mulher altiva, pálida com longos cabelos negros e olhos azulados, de certo modo ela lembrava bastante Anne, talvez pelos traços fortes ou talvez pela altivez...

- Minha mãe. – Comentou sério.

- Desculpe... – A morena afastou-se. – Me sinto melhor, obrigada, vou para meu recinto.

- Não coloque guardas a sua frente Anne... Não quero que minha relação com você seja construída com toques e dedos. Passe a noite comigo, prometo não tentar nada. – Ele sorria novamente. – Vamos sente-se aqui ao meu lado, vamos conversar.

Anne sentiu um frio na barriga, há quanto tempo ninguém lhe tratava assim? A ultima vez havia sido Caios... Sentiu-se dividida, entretanto cedeu, sentou-se na cama próxima a ele que lhe sorriu ainda mais e lhe afagou o rosto com ternura.

- Poderosa, bela, elegante e sensível.

- Sensível?

- Você pode mostrar para o mundo que é durona Anne, mas eu sei que há uma menininha dentro de você.

Sentiu um calafrio, Caios havia lhe dito isso certa vez e ouvir novamente, não era lá muito agradável, principalmente vindo de que vinha.

- Eu tenho lhe observado há alguns anos, sua história é realmente interessante... Seu sangue a condena a viver e trair quem seu coração ama e deseja, uma maldição muda rumos não muda?

- É o destino...

- Por que optou pelo meu lado Anne e não o do seu amado Caios?

- Optei por não ter opção... – A morena despejou.

- Você poderia ter voltado hoje com Nathan, mas resolveu fazer uma batalha fantástica e mostrar para o mundo que a guerra está próxima...

- O Ministério gosta de esconder as coisas, esta na hora de tomarmos o poder e mostrar o que é certo.

- E o que é o certo? Anne, minha querida, muitos acham que eu seria o certo para você, mas o seu coração diz o contrario...

- O coração engana.

- Mas não mente.

Anne se afastara torcendo o nariz, mas Procyon a puxara para um abraço terno apoiando a cabeça da morena em seu peito a fazendo escutar as batidas de seu coração.

- Eu matei minha própria mãe há dez anos atrás. – Começou severo. – Não foi algo planejado e nem algo ao qual eu me orgulho, mas eu não sabia que eu podia ter tanto poder e então, eu perdi o controle. Marco ao invés de salva-la ficou encantado com meu poder, desde então eu o trato como um reles serviçal. Quem não ama, não sente, não pode ter nada Anne, eu preferiria mil vezes não ter a minha sina e ter minha mãe ao meu lado. Por pior que os pais sejam, eles são nossos pais, Marco é meu pai por mais que eu não o queira como, sempre lhe protegerei e lhe darei conforto, mas não quero proximidade, entretanto eu o protegerei de qualquer coisa que tente o machuca. Desde a morte de minha mãe eu me isolei, até ver que eu não era o único a viver sozinho em uma ilha, você também vive em sua ilha.

- Procyon eu...

- Você não pode amar, eu posso. Se você ama, você machuca a pessoa amada. Eu não quero que você me ame, mas eu sei que em você eu poderei confiar piamente, afinal minha querida, você sabe o que é ter uma sina. Eu lhe quero ao meu lado Dama Negra, para não ficarmos mais sozinhos.

Ela nada respondera só cerrou os olhos, não poderia amar Procyon, mas mesmo assim ele a queria ao seu lado. Por quê? Não ficar mais sozinha e poder confiar em alguém era tentador naquele momento, mas... Trairia Apus e seus ideais? Trairia Caios? Céus... Como aquilo era difícil. Sentia-se pela primeira vez em alguns anos segura novamente.

- Case-se comigo. – Ele declarou solene. – Não me responda agora minha querida, esperarei até o primeiro ataque daqui a três semanas. Agora durma, durma que eu lhe vigiarei e protegerei eternamente.

Respirou fundo confortando-se mais ao corpo quente até adormecer e sonhar, sonhar com coisas lindas pela primeira vez em quatro anos.

_Final do Flash Back._

Segurou firme a mão do homem e permitiu que ele a conduzisse até os mapas, sentiu os olhos quentes de Procyon em seu corpo, mas preferiu ignorar. Talvez o modo em que ele a observasse a deixasse com o ego mais inflado, sabia que vários homens a olhavam daquela forma, mas nenhum era como Procyon, nenhum era poderoso como ele.

- O que acha do ataque começar na área leste do jardim? – Indagou o mestre.

- Creio que serão pegos de primeira. – Ressaltou a mulher. – A entrada pela ala norte poderia ser mais construtiva, assim pegaríamos por trás e eles demorariam a reagir.

Todos ficavam embasbacados com a inteligência que ela possuía, mas Anne ignorava, aquele ataque mudaria vidas e poderia até mesmo destruir um conto de fadas. Entretanto, era a guerra, e na guerra valia tudo. Sua cabeça poderia estar raciocinando milhões de planos, entretanto nada lhe deixava de pensar sobre o pedido de casamento que ela deveria responder em uma semana.

O que deveria fazer? Se casar com Procyon seria excelente para os planos de Carter e do Ministério, ter ela tão aprofundada em meio ao lado negro seria sublime. Mas... Procyon estava sendo tão dedicado e tão carinhoso que sentia-se um lixo em pensar em traí-lo, chegou até mesmo naquelas ultimas semanas a pensar em como seria estar casada com ele, poderiam constituir uma família até, era só pensar nisto que Caios lhe vinha a mente e tudo desmoronava.

- Querida... – A voz do mestre era séria. – Está tudo bem? – Indagou.

- Hum? Oh... Desculpe-me... – Ela apoiava a mão na testa. – Lembrei de que tinha um compromisso no Ministério.

- Irá soldar algo para nós? – O moreno sorria abertamente.

- Se possível eu o farei! – Ela sorria matreira. – Mas, eu devo ir cogitar as minhas jóias que ficaram presas no Grinotes, para isso eu tenho de pedir autorização ao Ministério para a chave ser liberada.

- Creio que deve ir imediatamente então.

- Sim.

- Lhe espero para jantar.

Os bruxos arregalaram os olhos, Procyon beijara ternamente a testa de Anne que se afastara com carinho e sorrira, todos mais uma vez se curvaram ao vê-la desaparecer na porta de entrada sem deixar de perceber o sorriso que estava instalado nos lábios do grande Mestre, aparentemente Anne Adhara logo seria a mais nova Mestra.

Correr, saltar, correr, lançar algum feitiço, correr, rolar... Aquilo lhe lembrava os tempos de quadribol. Merlim que saudades ele sentia de jogar quadribol... Passeou as mãos nos cabelos loiros arrepiados, estavam cobertos de suor, olhou de canto, Jay e Emmy estavam lá, aparentemente eles deveriam estar passando seu treinamento e não um tentando matar o outro.

Deitou-se no chão começando a fazer flexões, ninguém conseguia compreender o que se passava em sua cabeça desde que vira Nathan naquele estado, todos indagavam quem poderia ser o bruxo poderoso a fazer aquilo, mas Caios sabia ter sido Anne, se fosse outro bruxo poderoso qualquer, já teriam matado Nathan a séculos. Bruxos Poderosos das Trevas não tinham fama de ser piedosos.

Anne estava poderosa, estava no lado negro e se Caios quisesse a resgatar de lá teria de ficar mais forte do que ela. Saltou do chão correndo e deitando-se novamente fazendo abdominais. Danielle estava quieta naqueles dias, não estavam conversando muito a respeito do que ocorreu no julgamento e sobre Nathan, ela havia se submetido a ondas de trabalhos e Caios a ondas de treinamentos, talvez assim fosse melhor para todo mundo, pelo menos no momento.

- EU VOU TE MATAR POTTER! – Rosnou Emmy apontando a varinha.

- TENTA A SORTE GORDON!

- Hey! Vocês dois! – Caios pulava no meio do "casal" com um sorriso amarelo. – Vocês estão aqui para me treinar esqueceram.

- Urgh! Trabalhar ao lado dessa Mula Chinesa é impossível Caios! Não sei como você consegue ser amigo disso!

- Olha como fala! – Jay bufava.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte? – Caios coçava a cabeça. – Em questão de preparação física a Emmy é melhor e você é melhor com feitiços Jay. Então amanhã faremos uma bateria de aulas de feitiços enquanto hoje a minha querida Emmy termina de me treinar, assim ninguém morre, pelo menos hoje...

Jay arqueou a sobrancelha, Emmy lhe mostrava a língua e virava a face como uma criança que havia ganho um jogo ao qual estava perdendo. Observou o melhor amigo, Caios parecia ficar assustado quando via ele e Emmy discutir, coisa de gente louca em sua opinião, era lógico que Emmy não tentaria lhe matar... Não era?

- Você é quem sabe. – Deu os ombros. – Você que vai agüentar essa maluca sozinho mesmo...

- MALUCA É A SUA...

- Epaaaa... – Caios segurava a amiga. – Ok Jayzito acho melhor você ir...

O moreno piscou maroto apanhando uma mochila no chão e a jogando sobre os ombros, aquele campo de treinamento no subsolo do Ministério havia sido uma idéia de Gênio de seu pai. Acenou para Caios entrando no elevador, agora era com seu amigo agüentar aquela doida.

As ultimas semanas haviam sido uma confusão, Nathan no hospital, Danielle se enfurnando no escritório do Profeta Diário, Sirius recebendo treinamento na área de poções, Kevin desesperado com o casamento chegando, Lauren cuidando de Nathan, Stacy pirando com Luke, o inicio do treinamento de Caios, Emmy surtando e ele... Bem... Ele preocupado.

Caios estava se bitolando em treinamentos e Jay sabia o motivo. Caios queria resgatar Anne do lado daquele metido, o tal de Procyon. Não que Caios tivesse deixado Danielle de lado, apenas deixou claro que aquela guerra era prioridade no momento, e Danielle havia aceitado isso voltando a escrever matérias incríveis alertando a sociedade bruxa.

Jay queria Anne de volta e ele iria fazer de tudo para busca-la. Talvez ali começasse novamente o duelo de Caios e Jay pela mulher amada. Ele amava Anne o que podia fazer? Iria lutar por ela e ponto final! Por mais qe Emmy o chama-se de Mula Chinesa, Anta Londrina, dentre outros xingamentos que só a criatividade dela atingia... Todos deveriam entender seu lado, ele renegou seu amor pelo seu amigo, agora era hora dele conquistar seu amor de volta!

Passou a mão pelo pescoço, estava cansado, iria tomar banho, comer algo na lanchonete em frente ao Ministério e iria para casa.

A porta do elevador abrira-se lentamente, caminhou pelo extenso corredor cumprimentando um ou outro que passava ao seu lado, não entendia o porque de vários ali estarem cochichando e fofocando, mas resolveu ignorar, o que mais queria era um bom banho. Passando frente a porta da sala de seu tio Carter a escutou abrindo, duas pessoas saiam de lá conversando e se despedindo, Jay parou estupefato ao ver com quem seu tio conversava relaxado, era ela.

- Ficamos entendidos assim então Srta. Adhara. – Carter beijava ás costas da mão da mulher.

- Obrigada pela sua atenção Sr. Trent.

- Anne? – Jay exclamara se aproximando com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Boa tarde para você também James. – Carter girava os olhos.

- Tio Carter, como vai... – O moreno sorria envergonhado. – Não sabia que você estava aqui no Ministério, Anne, que bom te encontrar!

- É bom vê-lo também Jay.

Jay a amava, era nítido e Anne sentia até um carinho profundo por ele por isso, Jay tinha a reles ilusão de que ela era perfeita, que não tinha nada de mau em seu coração. Pobre Jay, como estava enganado... Ele abriu os braços e a abraçou com força, sentiu-se corar com aquele gesto tão espontâneo da parte do moreno.

- Bem, tenho que ir fazer alguns relatórios. Espero receber corujas sobre aquele assunto.

- Te manterei informado. – Anne se despedia de Carter que logo fechara a porta do escritório.

- Como você está? Vamos tomar um café! O que acha?

- Não sei se é apropriado Jay...

- Seu amigo, noivo, sei lá o que vai se incomodar de você botar conversa em dia com um velho amigo?

Anne sorriu sincera, Jay não permitia que seu lado Dama Negra viesse a tona e por mais que ela tentasse destrata-lo, não iria conseguir, não havia motivos para ser rude ou fria com Jay.

- Um café com biscoitos então. – Sorriu novamente.

- Excelente! Não se incomoda de eu estar imundo?

- Magia serve para isso... – Ela piscava balançando a varinha fazendo o suor e a sujeira do corpo do moreno desaparecer em segundos.

Jay exclamou em felicidade, caminhando juntos em direção a escadaria para logo chegarem a lanchonete da frente, sentaram-se na mesa do fundo para não serem incomodados.

- Dois cafés com biscoito! – Pediu o moreno. – E então Anne, o que tem feito? Conseguiu recuperar suas jóias? Está morando onde?

- Quantas perguntas. – a mulher erguia a mão. – Consegui recuperar as jóias, o Sr. Trent as enviará para mim em uma semana por coruja. E você Jay? Como anda a vida, soube que é um grande Inominável do Ministério.

- É! Realizei meu sonho... – Ele se remexia pomposo. – Estou treinando Caios junto de Emmy, ele vai ser o General principal das tropas.

- Caios será General? – Os olhos da morena se arregalavam.

- Acredite, eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto. Mas é aquela coisa né? Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo. Eu vou pelo menos ser o braço direito dele...

- Que bom, fico feliz.

- O casamento do Kevin está chegando, você sabe, não sabe?

- Na verdade não... Ele e Lauren vão se casar mesmo? – Mentia a mulher bebericando o café que era entregue.

- Sim! Semana que vem! Ele estava louco atrás do seu endereço, mas ninguém sabe onde você se esconde...

- É melhor assim...

- Sabe o que eu sentia falta? – O moreno espreguiçava comendo biscoitos. – Dos tempos de Hogwarts! Se lembra do nosso primeiro encontro?

- Você não sabia como me agradar e confundia tudo...

- É! Eu estava nervoso.

- Tropeçou e caiu algumas vezes... – Lembrava-se Anne sorridente.

As conversas se alastravam e o tempo corria na lanchonete, era tão fácil lidar com Jay, ele não insistia em questões em que ela não queria falar ou comentar, não falou em segundo sequer sobre o relacionamento de Caios e Danielle, focou-se mais em como Luke era esperto e como Kevin continuava uma ameba. Escutar os casos de Luke e Kevin a divertiam, e a despertava saudades, como ela gostaria de ver o sobrinho novamente e como gostaria de escutar os absurdos de Kevin.

- Wow! Como o tempo passou! – Surpreendia-se Jay observando a noite do lado de fora da lanchonete.

- É verdade... – Anne sorria pedindo a conta. – Preciso ir em uma floricultura, me faria companhia?

- Claro!

Caminharam pelas ruas lado a lado, quanto tempo ela não gargalhava? Já havia perdido a conta. Entraram na floricultura, observava as flores com cuidado e carinho, ás flores lhe traziam paz e ela tinha de levar flores a um lugar antes de voltar para o castelo de Procyon.

Uma coruja negra entrou na floricultura jogando uma carta nas mãos do moreno que girara os olhos, sabia de quem era, abriu com cuidado para logo começar a gritaria:

"ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU SUA MULA CHINESA? ESTÃO TODOS ESPERANDO AQUI NA CASA DOS ADHARA'S! POR ACASO VOCÊ SE ESQUECEU DA REUNIÃO PARA O NATHAN SEU SEM CONSIDERAÇÃO! SEU IMBECIL! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE..."

Jay fechara imediatamente a carta observando sem graça a dona da loja e Anne que estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sua namorada?

- Emmy? Claro que não! Ela está mais para uma pedra no meu sapato.

- Vai visitar meu irmão?

- Sim... Eu tinha me esquecido... Quer ir comigo?

- Não é uma boa sugestão, mas agradeço o convite, tenho que ir para a casa... – Ela forçava um sorriso apanhando um buquê de tulipas e o pagando no caixa. – De todo modo, foi uma excelente tarde.

- Sim, excelente.

Seguiram para fora da loja, Jay a observava com cuidado dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, um beijo um tanto demorado.

- James... – Ela sussurrou se afastando.

- Desculpe... – Ele baixava os olhos. – Mas é que... Me desculpe Anne mas eu não consigo.

Ele a puxara pelo pescoço a beijando com fervor, Anne correspondera, se afastando com cuidado.

- Não confunda as coisas James. – Finalizou séria. – Eu preciso ir.

- Me desculpe. – O moreno despejou ao vê-la se afastando na rua.

Era oficial, ele realmente era uma Mula Chinesa.

Todos já estava lá, na casa mais alegre de toda região, na casa ao lado da sua. Danielle escovava os cabelos se observando no espelho, Emmy já havia ido lhe chamar no mínimo umas vinte vezes, e sinceramente ela esperava que não fosse novamente, queria que esquecessem que ela estava ali.

Observou seu reflexo, estava péssima, estava trabalhando feito louca durante semanas para deixar de pensar em sua relação com Caios. Sua família havia desaparecido no mundo trouxa a mando de Carter, para que eles ficassem mais protegidos e com isso Danielle não conseguia nenhuma respostas das cartas que mandava.

Que saudade sua mãe fazia, Merlim, naquela hora queria um colo de alguém. Stacy lhe disse que ela estava sendo burra se envolvendo com Caios, mas o que Dani poderia fazer? Estava carente, sozinha...

Arremessou a escova no espelho ajoelhando no banheiro, chorando com força. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Nem daquela família ela fazia parte!

- Isso mesmo Danielle, quebre o espelho, chore como louca e ache que todos devem sentir pena de você.

Uma voz arrastada tomava conta do recinto, ergueu a cabeça não crendo que ele estava ali com os braços cruzados apoiado no vão da porta lhe encarando com aquele típico ar superior.

- Saia daqui Sirius.

- Eu até sairia sabe? Mas mandaram eu te buscar a força. – Ele coçava a cabeça. – Vamos se levante desse chão.

- Não quero.

- Qual é Danielle, você nunca foi mulher de ficar no chão! Vai ficar agora porque Caios ainda ama Anne? Qual é! Até uma rã sabe disso! Você se envolveu nessa porque quis!

- Você não sabe de nada Sirius! – Ela resmungava.

Sirius girou os orbes acinzentados, abaixando-se e puxando a loira com força para que se erguesse.

- Não me force a te encarar novamente em uma situação tão deplorável.

Os olhos castanhos da mulher lacrimejaram e ela mordera o lábio inferior, suas bochechas e nariz começaram a aderir uma coloração avermelhada, Sirius odiava aquilo, odiava vê-la chorando.

- Não Danielle, ah... Não! Você não vai... Droga. – O moreno bufava. – Ok, ok! Terapia do abraço...

A loira o abraçara forte, chorando e fungando, Sirius odiava a tal terapia do abraço, mas fazer o que? Se não a abraçasse ela iria cortar os pulsos com uma pinça!

- Eu sinto falta dos meus pais Sirius! – Ela desabava.

- Ok... Eu sinto falta de torrar dinheiro e nem por isso estou chorando, estou?

- Você é tão insensível...

- Eu chamo isso de defesa própria! – Ele se afastava piscando maroto arrancando um pequeno sorriso da loira. – É... Assim fica mais ou menos melhor.

- E quando fica melhor?

- Quando você me amaldiçoa, me xinga e tenta me matar.

- Posso fazer isso agora, se você quiser... – Ela o fuzilava.

- Depois! – Ele sorria marotamente. – Escute, isso estava na porta quando eu entrei...

Danielle agarrava uma correspondência com força, Sirius por um instante temeu que ela lhe arrancasse o braço, ela leu com o nariz colado na folha e logo deu gritinhos empolgados e sapateou como uma criança alegre.

- Ok... Essa alteração de humor é perigosa. Você não está na TPM está?

- Sabe o que é isso?

- Uma carta!

- Não! Não é só uma carta! Sirius é a autorização para eu entrar em Hogwarts!

- E para quê, você quer ir em Hogwarts? Aquilo lá está abandonado a quatro anos!

- Eu sei! Não é incrível?

- Hã... Vindo de suas definições de incrível, para você deve ser mesmo.

- Sirius! Eu vou poder procurar informações na área restrita, podemos ajudar Anne a voltar pro lado do bem! Lá deve ter algo sobre o sangue dela...

- Hã... E?

- Urgh! Você não entende.

- Ok, eu vou com você.

- Quem te convidou?

- Você quer que eu entenda não quer? Então eu vou com você!

- Mas...

- Sem, mas! Agora se arrume logo que ta todo mundo esperando você e a lesma do James!

- Obrigada Sirius...

- Ah, anda logo! – Ele torcia o nariz deixando o quarto a aguardando na sala.

A loira sorriu, Sirius era péssimo em fingir que não se importava, mas ela se sentia feliz ao saber que pelo menos iriam ser amigos, que ele ainda queria ser seu amigo.

_**1 semana depois.**_

- Eu vou me casar, oié, oié, oié! Uhu, uhu, uhu! Eu vou desencalhar, oié,oié, oié! Uhu, uhu, uhu.

- Kevin... – Caios acariciava a têmpora. – Eu juro que se você continuar essa musiquinha irritante por mais um segundo eu vou te matar e fazer Lauren ser viúva antes do casamento!

- Ei, qual é! É o meu casório!

- Isso não quer dizer que você tem que se transformar num ser mais irritante do que o normal! – Grunhiu Sirius.

- Vocês é que são uns infelizes! – Kevin mostrava a língua endireitando a gravata.

Aquele dia era o dia de seu conto de fadas, finalmente iria se casar com Lauren Sanders, finalmente sua vida seria completa. Tudo estava correndo do jeito que Lauren queria, a festa nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy estava pronta, o altar estava perfeito. Luke seria o grande porta aliança e Kevin o homem mais bonito ali!

- E então Jay? Entregou o convite pra Annezita? – Indagou sorridente.

A feição de Caios se transformara de alegre para tenso, Jay pareceu envergonhado por uns instantes, não havia contato para ninguém além de Kevin sobre seu encontro com Anne na semana passada.

- Eu enviei uma coruja Keke... – Sorriu sem graça.

- Não a encontrou de novo? – O loirinho indagou emburrado.

- Não...

- Encontrou com Anne? – Caios levantava-se do sofá com o cenho franzido.

- Não sei porque essa cena de fúria me faz recordar o passado... – Sirius comentava embaralhando algumas cartas na mão e se jogando deitado na cama de casal.

- Você não contou? – Kevin se assustava.

- Só foi um café Caios, nada demais!

- Você se encontra minha ex-mulher, toma café com ela, se esquece que ela está do lado negro e acha que isso é nada demais?

- Qual e galera, vamos acalmar os ânimos! – Sirius saltava da cama vendo que a situação estava ficando complicada.

- Eu não contei, porque sabia que você ficaria transtornado! – Bufou o moreno.

- Feliz é que eu não ficaria não é James!

- Hey! É meu casamento, nada de energia negativa! Sirius acende aquele incenso que afasta negatividade!

- Sim senhor Keke! – Sirius acendia o incenso.

Caios rolava os orbes esverdeados saindo do quarto e batendo a porta, será que Jay tinha parado de raciocinar? Ir tomar café com Anne! Merlim! James estava louco? Desceu ás escadarias da Mansão Malfoy, Stacy estava lá endireitando a gravata de Luke enquanto Nathan permanecia com um sorriso torto ao seu lado, encarou Nathan e foi para os jardins, sabia que o amigo e ex-cunhado o seguiria e assim foi feito.

- Você é tão sutil quanto um trasgo... – Comentou o rapaz. – O que houve?

- Jay aparentemente tomou café com sua irmã.

- Hum... – Nathan torcia o nariz. – E ele manteve segredo.

- Só para o Kevin que não.

- Jay ainda está inocente para com a situação Caios, não deve crucifica-lo, você sabe que Jay ama Anne. Da mesma forma que Jay sabe que você não a esqueceu...

- Poupe-me Nathan, estou com Danielle!

- A três semanas parece que você está sozinho. Sirius é que tem acompanhado Dani, inclusive os dois vão juntos a Hogwarts depois de amanhã.

- Ótimo, sou traído por minha noiva, e meus melhores amigos.

- Esqueceu de colocar que está sendo traído por si próprio.

- Você está aqui para me ajudar ou acabar de me destruir?

Nathan dera os ombros observando os jardins, Caios estava realmente puto da vida, e tudo bem que ele tinha razão em uma parte, mas... Caios não sabia o que Nathan sabia, pois se Caios soubesse ai sim iria ser a fúria de Caios Trent.

Saber o que Nathan sabia lhe causava uma admiração maior a Anne, a Apus e até mesmo a Carter, Caios certamente iria ter um ataque epilético, mas tudo em seu devido tempo.

- Ás moçinhas vão ficar aí ou vão para o altar? – Stacy sorria abertamente. – O casamento vai começar caramba!

- É papai! Não atrapalhe minha entrada!

- Wow! Ok! Estamos indo... Vamos Caios?

Caios acenara positivo com a cabeça seguindo o amigo, os jardins estava todos enfeitados em vermelho e branco, caminhou até o altar ficando entre Kevin e Jay, os marotos e Nathan seriam os padrinhos daquele casamento maravilhoso que se iniciaria em segundos.

- Está nervoso Keke? – Indagou Sirius.

- Um pouco six... – Kevin engolia em seco olhando para o juiz de paz.

Fora então que o som de um piano invadira todo o local e a voz de uma mulher começara.

_Come away with me in the night_

**Venha embora comigo no meio da noite**

_Come away with me_

**Venha embora comigo**

_And I will write you a song_

**E comporei uma musica para você.**

Lauren surgira, todos ficaram de pé, ela estava fabulosa em um vestido em "v" coberto de diamantes, o véu até o meio das costas e o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo que permitia alguns fios lhe cobrir a face ressaltando os olhos esverdeados, luvas de seda iam até seus cotovelos e no pescoço uma linda gargantilha de brilhante. Kevin segurou para não sair correndo em direção a sua em breve esposa e fugir para longe com ela, para que ninguém mais pudesse observar sua beleza sublime.

_Come away with me on a bus_

**Venha embora comigo de ônibus**

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

**Vamos embora para onde eles não possam nos tentar**

_With their lies_

**Com suas mentiras...**

Luke vinha a frente todo sorridente com as alianças, ambos chegaram ao altar e o pequenino se postou ao lado de Caios que lhe piscou fazendo o garotinho sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Você está perfeita. – Declarou o loirinho recebendo a mulher.

- Você também. – Lauren sorria abertamente segurando ás lágrimas de felicidade.

_And I wanna walk with you_

**Quero caminhar ao seu lado**

_On a cloudy day_

**Num dia nublado**

_In fields where the yellow grass grows_

**Em campos de capim amarelo**

_knee-high_

**Até o joelho.**

_So won't you try to come_

**Então, você pode tentar vir comigo?**

O juiz começara seu discurso, mas nada importava para Kevin do que viver aquilo ao lado de Lauren, céus, como ele queria fazer aquela mulher feliz, queria dar o mundo para ela! Ela merecia tudo depois de tudo o que passou. Ela lhe sorria bonito, lhe transmitia confiança e o principal, iria com ele para onde quer que ele fosse, isso que era mulher.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

**Venha embora comigo e nos beijaremos**

_On a mountain top_

**No alto de uma montanha.**

_Come away with me_

**Venha embora comigo,**

_And I'll never stop loving you_

**E eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo.**

- Sr. Malfoy, seu juramento. – O juiz pedia.

- Oh... Sim! Claro... Eu, Kevin Malfoy, prometo amá-la e respeita-la, viver ao seu lado todos os dias de minha vida como se este dia fosse o ultimo, lhe fazer a mulher mais contente e mais realizada do planeta. Até o fim!

- Eu, Lauren Sanders, prometo sempre estar ao seu lado, lhe amar infinitamente e lhe fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo, até o fim dos tempos.

_And I wanna wake up with the rain_

**Quero acordar com a chuva**

_Falling on a tin roof_

**Batendo no telhado de zinco**

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

**Estando segura em seus braços...**

_So all I ask is for you_

**Então, eu peço à você,**

_To come away with me in the night_

**Venha embora comigo no meio da noite**

_Come away with me_

**Venha embora comigo no meio da noite**

- Eu os declaro, marido e mulher. – O juiz finalizara.

Uma chuva de arroz caíra sobre o casal, Kevin beijara Lauren com todo amor que tinha guardado em seu peito fazendo a morena gargalhar alto quando ele a carrego eu correu em direção a uma limousine estacionada nos jardins.

- CURTAM A FESTA PESSOAL POIS EU VOU CURTIR MINHA ESPOSA! – Declarou entrando no veiculo.

Todos gargalharam com a cena, os garçons logo trataram de entrar no local com bebidas e salgados.

- Típico do meu irmão... – Stacy maneava a cabeça.

- Eu fiz um excelente papel, não fiz mamãe?

- Você estava lindo Luke!

- Papai... – O loirinho puxava o terno de Nathan que o observou com ternura. – Eu estava bem?

- Estava ótimo rapaz!

- Não entendi o porque do Tio Keke sair correndo com a Laulau...

- Digamos que ele foi tirar o atraso... – Rira Sirius se aproximando.

- Tirar o atraso? – Luke franzia a testa.

- Nem queira saber dessas besteiras do seu Tio Sirius, Luke! – Stacy puxava o filho fazendo uma careta a Sirius que erguia ás mãos para o alto.

- Vou atrás do vovô Draco! – O loirinho soltava da mãe correndo no meio dos convidados.

Caios rira escutando a bronca de Stacy em Sirius que tentava em vão se defender, Nathan apenas se sentou em uma mesa e ficou gargalhando observando a furiosa esposa.

- Me concede esta dança? – A voz de Danielle ecoava profunda.

- Por que não milady? – Caios a puxava para o meio do salão.

Danielle estava linda com um vestido amarelo ouro que ressaltava seus olhos castanhos, como ele queria dar o amor que aquela mulher merecia.

- Senti sua falta nessas semanas... – Ela começou.

- Digamos que nós dois andávamos ocupados...

- Bem ocupados, mas senti sua falta, você é meu melhor amigo Caios,meu companheiro...

- E noivo.

- E noivo! – Ela rira concordando o abraçando com força. – Me desculpe por ter me afastado, é que...

- Eu sei... É complicado demais Dandan.

- Mas nós vamos superar isso não vamos?

- Já superamos coisas piores não acha?

Danielle sorriu abertamente, mas não pode falar nada pois uma explosão tomou conta de todo o local e o fogo se alastrara como nunca.

- MEU MERLIM! É UM ATAQUE! – Urrou Nathan.

- LUKE? ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHO? – Stacy gritava.

Caios arregalou os olhos, se Luke não estava com Stacy aquilo era sério, logo pessoas mascaradas invadiram o local, era o começo da guerra.


End file.
